Prince Wolf and Prince Vamp
by AlyDarkAngelYanna
Summary: Jacqueline Prince is a half-witch, half-vampire child who's had to live with only her Papa in their hometown of Forks, Washington while her twin brother Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and the Man-Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord faced challenges in Britain. When he finally dies at the tender age of 15, Alexander Jacques Prince returns to America with their Dad. This is their life.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should finish my other fic first but this bunny has been bothering me forever and I needed to get it out.**

 **I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

 **Let's try then, shall we?**

* * *

"Jacqueline Alexis Prince! Your father and brother are going to land soon. We have to go!" bright jade eyes grew wide at the use of her full name leading the young man she was with to snicker with delight.

"Papa!" she screeched angrily at the dark haired man standing by their car with a hand on his hip. "I was just saying goodbye to Jake!"

"Jacob is not going anywhere, we are." dark hazel eyes glittered mischievously as he answered his daughter. "Come on!"

"Ugh fine!" she rolled her eyes at her friend who was trying very hard not to start rolling on the floor with his laughter. "This is not over _wolverine._ " she growled at the young man who then froze.

"Come on Jax, that's not fair!"

"See if I bring Alex over to see you." she muttered as she started to walk away from him.

"Wait, wait, wait! I'm sorry okay. Please, please, _please_ , bring him over for dinner." Jacqueline smirked at her friend who was walking beside her on his knees.

"I'll see what I can do," she then climbed into the passenger seat of the car, buckled her seatbelt and watched with barely hidden glee as Jacob pouted at them as they left.

"You are so your father's child," the man sitting beside her commented as he drove.

"Just as Alex is yours." she smiled and they both started laughing. She would get to see her brother and her other father soon, hopefully this time it would be more permanent.

XoxoxoX

"Alex!" she saw them both just as they exited the terminal. Her twin brother had not changed as much as she expected as he ran past the crowd towards her. They made quite the pair as he swung her around once he got to her.

"Jax, I missed you!" he embraced her tighter, a hug that she was quick to return then they stood side by side looking like the fraternal twins they were as they waited for their other father to arrive. Both girl and boy had dark hair and jade green eyes but that was where their likeness ended. Jacqueline's hair was long and curly, a trait inherited from their maternal father while Alex inherited their paternal father's straight inky locks. It fell just to his shoulders with his fringe framing perfectly aristocratic facial features. She was a bit smaller than her twin but not by much and looking at their faces you would see the minute similarities that signified them as twins.

"Dad!" she broke away from her brother's embrace and rushed to her father who had been walking sedately towards them. She buried her face in his clothed chest and just breathed in the scent that she had so terribly missed. The strong arms around her tightened in a familiar way and she had to hold back a sob at the feeling of safety that they reminded her of.

"It's alright cara, your brother and I are home now." her father knew her so well, even if they couldn't be together as a family in the past as he whispered reassurances into her ear.

"I think we've caused enough of a scene already," her other father's cheeky voice broke through her depressing thoughts and she finally pulled away from her dad's chest to look at her brother who had by then been taken into their Papa's embrace. "How about we finish this reunion at home?"

"Come help me with the bags Jax." Alex pulled her away from her dad's arms and held out a suitcase for her to take. "Where did you guys park?" she knew it was to give their fathers some time for their own reunion and she couldn't help but smile.

"Follow me," she led her twin to their vehicle after taking one of the suitcases he had been holding out to her. She looked back for a moment in time to see their dad wrap his arms around their papa and capture his lips in what looked to be a tender kiss. She couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks at the sweet sight and the wonder if that meant that they were there to stay. "Alex," she called out to her twin as they leaned against their minivan waiting for their parents to arrive.

"Yeah?"

"Does that mean that you and Dad are staying for real?" she inclined her head towards the couple who were walking towards them with their hands entwined.

"Yep." Alex nodded. "Voldemort's finally dead so are a lot of people but most of all Harry Potter. So Dad and I wouldn't be missed."

"What about Severus Snape?"

"We'll talk about it when we get home."

"Okay Dad." the twins nodded at their father and climbed into the car. The now complete family spent the drive home in companionable silence, all lost within their own thoughts as they contemplated the near future.

XoxoxoX

"So, what exactly happened?" Orion Prince, formerly known as Sirius Black, asked once they were settled after dinner. He and his partner Sebastian Alexander Prince, or more commonly known as Severus Tobias Snape, sat on the couch together. Or rather, Sebastian was sitting on the couch while Orion lay with his head pillowed in his husband's lap. Across from them, their twin children lay in front of the fireplace with their daughter laying in their son's arms.

"This last year was the worst of all," Alex grimaced behind his sister and tightened his hold on her. "The Ministry put a toad in as our Defense professor." Sebastian glared at his son while Orion chuckled, Jacqueline just looked confused at the description and didn't know what to make of it.

"What do you mean?"

"What your brother meant to say is that Minister Fudge found it prudent to put one of his own people into the school and Dumbledore let it happen."

"Dad the woman looked like a toad and wore too much pink!"

"Okay, now I'm really lost." Jacqueline exclaimed.

"Her name was Delores Umbridge and she was the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic himself. She brought in these _Ministry-approved textbooks_ that had nothing at all towards Defense Against the Dark Arts. The whole term was a joke." Alex spoke bitterly. "She wasn't even there to teach at all. She was placed there so that she could refute what Dumbledore and Potter were saying. She was also there to cleanse the school of those unworthy to study about magic."

"Dumbledore let this happen?" Orion asked his husband.

"Oh, he let that happen and more." Sebastian replied. "She removed Trelawney from her position as Divination professor and would have sent her out of Hogwarts grounds if Minerva did not intervene."

"What about Potter? Wasn't he supposed to be getting some training because Voldemort was back?"

"Dumbledore saw it fit to stop speaking or otherwise acknowledge Potter," Alex grumbled. "Ron, Hermione and I," he trailed off. "I mean, he and his best friends decided to create a Defense Association in order to catch up with what we were not being taught by Umbridge."

"It's okay Alex. You're not Potter anymore. You're just my brother here." she turned around in her brother's arms and this time cradled him to her chest. "We've got no expectations from you here, except maybe Jake but that's because you both have a humongous crush on each other." she could practically feel the heat his face was radiating onto her chest and fought the giggles threatening to overtake her.

"Jax!" he protested and she finally let go of her laughter, leading him to his own fit of giggles and their fathers to smile upon them both. They resumed their former position with her in his arms and they continued with their discussion.

"As I was saying," Alex said once he had calmed down. "We headed the DA where we taught the younger years all the spells that we were supposed to be learning through the school year." he sighed to himself as he remembered all that had happened in that year. "Of course, it wouldn't be a complete year if Potter did not get detention so he had outbursts in Defense class which landed him in detention with Umbridge using a blood quill on him."

"What?" Orion jumped off his seat only to be caught by his husband.

"Calm down love, it's been taken care of."

"You're telling me to calm down when that bitch used a blood quill on my son?!" he snarled but Sebastian pinned him to his spot with his strong arms.

"I took care of our son every time his detention ended." he assured his distraught mate. "I treated his wounds and he has no scar to show for it. Besides, the centaurs took care of Umbridge at the end of the year."

"What?"

"By the end of the school year, she was getting desperate because we were still holding our secret meetings. She made this _Inquisitorial Squad_ , and of course more than half the members were Malfoy's goons. They were meant to uphold the rules and regulations that she, herself, put up. I still can't believe Dumbledore let her use Veritaserum on her students and someone even tried to use the Cruciatus curse on a younger student because she was so desperate to find us."

"That's awful!" Jacqueline whispered.

"I know. Then I had a vision of Sirius being tortured at the Ministry of Magic. Knowing Papa was here with you of course I knew he was safe but we were being watched so I rallied the troops and went to the Ministry riding on thestrals."

"You and your bloody hero complex." Jacqueline smiled fondly at her twin. "So what happened?"

"There was a big battle. Potter's friends were injured and then Voldemort himself came. He possessed Potter and tried to kill him that way but he didn't succeed." Alex trembled at the reminder of being possessed by a maniac and took comfort in the fact that he and his father were safe in their own home. "Dumbledore would explain it as the love Lily had for her only son that defeated the mad man but Dad and I think it's something different."

"What do you mean?"

"When Voldemort possessed Potter's body, it triggered his inheritance. In turn his inheritance then gave him the power to overcome the Dark Lord's control over his body. Minister Fudge along with his Aurors arrived just as Voldemort was expelled from Potter's body and was killed by the influx of magical power from the boy."

"Wait that's not fair, you already went through your inheritance?" Jacqueline protested.

"It's not like I did it on purpose Jax."

"So Voldemort is dead?" Orion asked.

"As far as we can tell, he was. The horcruxes were destroyed due to the overload of magic that they shared with their connection."

"What happened to Snape?"

"He was killed by Voldemort once he found out that he was a double spy." Sebastian answered.

"What about your friends?" Jacqueline asked her twin.

"Luna, Fred and George were my only true friends." he replied. "Luna was _killed_ during the battle at the Ministry so she'll be here soon with a new identity. She and the twins are just laying low for a bit so it doesn't get suspicious for them."

"That's enough for tonight," Orion spoke up once Alex began to yawn. "We can talk about this later. You two go to bed."

"Come on Alex." Jacqueline pulled herself up and then turned to her brother who was already half-asleep on the carpet. "Let's go sleepy head, don't make me carry you upstairs."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." she glared at her twin, mirror jade eyes returning the look to her and she smiled when he remained in his position. "I warned you." she then pulled him into her arms with little effort, leaving Alex to grab her around the neck to steady himself.

"Oi!"

"I told you I'd carry you. Did you forget that I hang around your future boyfriend?" their parents watched them leave with smiles on their faces. They heard their children shout a good night to them both before they turned their attention to each other.

"I missed you Seb," Orion raised himself up to sit on his husband's lap, arms trailing around the pale man's neck as he stared into his beloved's dark eyes.

"I missed you too," thin pink lips captured his partner's plump ones.

"Show me?" Orion asked when they pulled back for much needed air, his husband smirking at him at his request.

"With pleasure." they disappeared from the couch at inhuman speed and was in their bedroom with silencing charms up and the door locked firmly behind them soon. Tonight they would remind themselves of the love they had for each other for they had no other obligations but the ones for their family.

Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and the Man-Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord was dead. He died at the tender age of fifteen, sacrificing himself for the greater good and for the future of the Wizarding World. Millions of miles away Alexander Jacques Prince can finally live his life with his twin sister Jacqueline Alexis Prince. They had lost enough time with each other and their parents, they would now make up for it. Here in the small town of Forks, in Washington state they would live the rest of their lives in relative silence. If only it were that easy.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think ne?**

 **aLy0:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, thanks for the many hits, favorites and follows!**

 **Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Get up Alex! We have school today."

"I still don't know why we must go to muggle school."

"Because we have already learned everything there is to learn for us in the Wizarding World and it would look really weird if we weren't like the other kids."

"Why should I care what everyone else thinks about us?" he grumbled. "The Quileutes know who we are and I don't give a damn what everyone else wants to think."

"You know Jake is going to be there with us right?"

"Wait, what?"

"Uh, he transferred from the school is the reservation to Forks High because he wanted to be with you." he blushed brightly at her words and she smirked in response.

"H-h-he did?"

"Now where did all your confidence go Mr. Saviour of the Wizarding World?" she teased earning her a scowl in response. "I'm just joking Alex." she offered him an apologetic smile when he rolled his eyes at her. "But now you really gotta get up 'coz he's gonna be here soon."

"Why?"

"Didn't I tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"He's going to be our ride to school from now on." she snickered when he scrambled to get off his bed and got tangled up in his sheets.

"It is not funny Jax! Jacob's gonna be here and I haven't even taken a shower yet!"

"Way to sound like a girl Alex," she smirked at him once again. "One, he's already seen you in worse shape before and he didn't mind. Two, Jacob has not and never will be looking at you because of the way you dress and three you should know him better. Besides, it's not like your together or something." she said slyly.

"You're right, you're right. Jake wouldn't mind what I look like but I just really want to look good for him. He just asked me out the other week and~" Alex trailed off once he realized exactly what his twin had done. "Jax!" he looked at her horrified at his own admission and she burst out laughing at his own expense.

"Papa! You so owe me five bucks!" she hollered through the door and ducked past the pillow that went flying past her head.

"You bet on me and Jake?!" Alex stood up waving his fist threateningly at his sister.

"No," she shook her head as she slowly back away from him. "Papa and I bet on when you were going to slip and admit that you two are going out. It's not like we couldn't see it. Hell the whole pack knew, especially with that whole kissing you on the cheek on our birthday. I'm supposed to be his best friend and I've never even gotten so much as a gift from him." perhaps that was an exaggeration but the way her brother lit up with his blush was too much fun to pass up.

"You sneaky snake!" Alexander threw his hands up in frustration. "Ugh! I'm taking a shower!" he turned his back on him knowing the futility of the argument and slammed the bathroom door closed.

"What in Merlin's beard~?" their Dad emerged from their parents' bedroom looking rumpled. His dark hair, which usually fell straight down his shoulders much like the way her twin's did, was sticking up in various places and he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he looked around in wonder. It still amazed Jacqueline how quickly both her father and brother shed their other identities once they were home and she was sure she would be unable to do it if she had been in their place. She shook her head to clear away those thoughts and instead went to give her Dad a hug.

"Good morning Dad. Alex was just throwing a tantrum because I got him to admit that he and Jake are now going out." she relished in the arms that tightened around her and inhaled his familiar scent. She loved both of her fathers but at the same time Sebastian had not always been there due to his obligations in the British Wizarding World. She understood, of course she did, and yet she couldn't help but relish the moments she had with the man when he was there.

"Have fun at school today cara," Sebastian whispered against the messy locks his daughter inherited from his husband. "You and I have some potions that need to be brewed this afternoon."

"Okay Dad." she kissed her father on the cheek before pulling away. "You might want to freshen up a bit. I'd rather not see Papa ravish you when he sees you like this." her smirk was matched by the man standing in front of her and she groaned. "Dad!" she whined.

"Go on Jacqueline. Your brother and I will be joining you soon."

"Jax! Alex! Breakfast's ready." Jacqueline shook her head at her hyperactive father. They were all so different from the masks that they wore and yet Orion's childish personality shone through every time. She loved her family and she hated that they'd had to spend half their lives pretending they were someone they weren't. She had to remind herself that it was over now and they could live their lives the way they want to. She'd kill anyone who would stand in the way of their family's happiness. She was a bright witch and had just the means to do it as well.

XoxoxoX

"Eva!" as soon as he saw them Alexander scrambled out of the car and ran towards his friend leaving a confused boyfriend and his amused sister in his wake. Jacob could only watch as his beloved picked up the blonde girl and swung her around before kissing her cheek. He couldn't help the growl that escaped his throat at the scene.

"Relax Jake. That's his best friend." she patted his arm to calm him down but he only glared at her.

"He~"

"That's _Luna._ " she whispered and gave him a pointed look and his anger deflated. He knew everything there was to know about his boyfriend. He knew he was a wizard, he knew that he'd had to play a role with his father back in England which is why they'd had to split up their family so of course he would know about the people who had helped him get his love back. Maybe it was too early to think about love in such a serious manner, after all they were only sixteen and yet he couldn't help himself. "Jake? Are you okay?" he smiled at his best friend and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah I'm fine Jax."

"You sure?" he led her towards the other group who were all chatting happily and eyed the twin redheads talking to his boyfriend.

"Are those _Fred and George_?" he asked instead.

"They should be though I'm not sure what they're going as now." they stopped right in front of the group and Jacob couldn't help but smile at Alex when they arrived. The utterly taken look that he was granted with was well worth all the jealousy he felt when his beloved's attention was taken elsewhere. He'd endure anything if he'd be directed with that look everyday.

"Jake!" Alex immediately broke away from the blonde's embrace and went to him. Jacob in turn let go of Jacqueline and let Alex take her place. "These are my friends Evangeline, Adrian and Dominic." he pointed to each one in turn. Evangeline had cut her hair, gone was the long blonde mane, in its place was a shorter bob that framed her perfect face and made her blue eyes pop. The twin redheads had also cut their hair to a short cropped look, cornflower blue eyes still twinkling with mischief but the multitude of freckles they had were gone.

"Guys this is my boyfriend Jacob Black, and this is my twin sister Jacqueline Alexis Prince." the introductions were made for the sake of propriety, they already knew each other aside from the minor changes in appearance that went with their new identities.

"It is lovely~"

"To meet you~"

"Jacqueline!" the twins took hold of either of her hands and pressed a light kiss upon it.

"Right. Cut it out. We're going to be late for class." she rolled her eyes when they pouted at her but smiled anyway. "So Eva, how is it like living with these two?" she turned her attention to the only other female in the group and held out her hand. Evangeline was quick to take it as they walked to the office to get their class schedules.

XoxoxoX

"If I have to hear one more word about you by the rest of these bints I will explode." Jacqueline muttered to herself as she sat down and took out the lunch prepared by their Papa.

"We could just hex them into silence." Alexander shrugged as he took a seat next to his sister with Jacob on his other side.

"No hexing," the larger teen warned gaining a shocked stare from his own best friend.

"Jacob Black, did I just hear you stop us from doing something to these idiots?" she gasped in mock surprise making him blush and the rest of their table crack up. They'd been together enough during the summers to know each other and it was no surprise that they all knew what the other was capable of. Dominic and Adrian were howling with laughter while Evangeline covered her mouth and giggled softly. Even Alexander was snickering at his expense making him pout at his boyfriend.

"You're supposed to be on my side babe," he whined. Alexander looked at his twin, mirror jade eyes flashing mischievously before he turned back to Jacob.

"Sorry babe. He's right though Jax, no hexing the muggles. At least not in front of Nanny Jake." he stage-whispered. Jacob blushed brighter and hid his face in his hands while Dominic and Adrian almost fell over themselves laughing.

"Hello!" the chirpy greeting immediately sobered them up. They all quieted as one of the girls from Jacqueline's first period class came up to their table to speak. No one acknowledged her greeting but they all stared at her and waited for whatever it was she had to say. "Uh."

"Was there something you needed?" Jacqueline finally asked after she stood there for just a moment too long.

"I uh~"

"If you don't mind, we were having a conversation," it was a dismissal if there ever was one and this time it came from Evangeline. "If you don't have something to say then could you leave?"

"How dare you~?"

"Hey, you came here to tell us something. If you don't say it then there's no reason for you to be here." Dominic said. Before anything more could be said, five beautiful teens entered the cafeteria rendering most of the population silent.

"Who are they?" Adrian asked rather breathlessly and Jacqueline could understand. They were all so beautiful, some would even say other-worldly.

"Oh, those are the Cullens. The blondes are Rosalie and Jasper, they're twins. Then there's Emmett, that's the big guy. Then there's Alice and Edward." Jacob stiffened in his seat, the only thing keeping him there was the soothing hand on his thigh. "They're Dr. Cullen's foster children. He and his wife adopted them or something. It's weird though 'coz they're all together. Alice and Jasper are together and Rosalie's with Emmett. Edward's the only one who doesn't have anyone." Jessica sighed, love-struck eyes staring at the bronze haired male.

"This year just got weirder." Jacqueline muttered under her breath while the other girl prattled on and on about the Cullens. She took notice of the way Jacob reacted to the family's presence then looked towards her brother's long time friends. Evangeline was looking a bit spaced out while Dominic and Adrian were whispering to themselves then looking at the Cullen table then back to each other. She raised her head to look towards the Cullens as well and immediately froze when her jade orbs met with topaz fringed with red. It was like being punched in the gut, her breath felt like it was knocked out of her all at once but her heart rate increased. She saw the red tinge in the eyes she was staring at widen just that bit before their staring was cut off by the ringing of the bell that signaled the end of the lunch hour. "Damn it! I just had to say it!"

XoxoxoX

"Jake, what's wrong?" Alexander and Jacqueline asked together as soon as the final bell rung and they had gotten into Jacob's Rabbit.

"I think I might be phasing soon," he told the twins.

"What triggered it?" Jacqueline asked as she thought back to what had happened throughout the day. "It's the Cullens, isn't it? They're vampires, right?" she had studied in the Salem Institute of Magic while her twin was in Hogwarts. She was the top of her class and had actually advanced two years making her the youngest to ever graduate the prestigious magical school in history. She got her analytic mind from her Dad, so it was no surprise at all that she deduced that from simply looking at the beautiful creatures. "Alex you and Jake stay in the back seat. I'll drive us home." they quickly changed positions and she pulled out of the parking lot in no time. They needed to get home, and soon.

XoxoxoX

Topaz followed the speeding car with no problem. He'd been watching them throughout the day and he was definitely intrigued. In a school full of teenagers, he and his brother often had a difficult time controlling themselves due to the many emotions and various thoughts that they could feel and hear but here were five young men and women whom they couldn't get a read on. He and the rest of his family had recognised one of the shifters from La Push by scent and they wondered what he was doing outside of the reservation but they were more concerned with the other teens with him.

"Come on Jaz," Edward tugged on his arm. "Carlisle wants us home. He wants to introduce us to one of his friends."

"He has friends here in Forks?"

"Apparently they moved here a while back," Edward replied to Emmett's query. "We haven't been here for half a century so it's plausible that we haven't met them before now."

"I'm so excited! I know we're going to be such good friends." Alice bounced in her seat, her excitement flowing through Jasper himself.

"They better not put our family in danger." Rosalie muttered and Jasper couldn't help but agree. If they turned out to be a danger to them, he wouldn't hesitate to take them out.

XoxoxoX

The Cullen family sat around their living room waiting for their guests to arrive. Edward was at the piano, idly playing a few notes. Emmett and Rosalie sat together on one couch, Carlisle and Esme on another. Jasper was standing by the large French windows while Alice danced around the room. The rest of the family couldn't help but smile at her antics but they all tensed up at the sound of a car pulling up on their driveway.

"Alex, calm down. Jake's going to be fine. Sam and the others are taking care of him. He's going to be okay." they heard a feminine voice speak as car doors slammed close.

"But what if something goes wrong?" there was an exasperated breath coming from one of the occupants of the car before the first person who spoke deigned his question with a reply.

"Dad, you and Papa go on ahead. Let me just calm him down. We're never going to get anything done if we go in there with Alex this frazzled."

"Very well." there was a brief silence then there was the sound of footsteps coming closer to the door. Someone knocked and Carlisle was quick to get up from his seat beside Esme to open it.

"Severus!" there stood a man with dark hair falling to just above his shoulders with dark onyx eyes. He was wearing a white button up shirt with black pants and his arm was around a man a few inches shorter than him with messy dark hair and dark brown eyes.

"Carlisle, it is nice to see you again."

"Come in, come in." they were led into the house where the rest of the family was waiting. Rosalie scrunched her nose up in disgust at the scent that wafted through the living room, a move that did not escape the taller man.

"I apologize for the smell. My son's boyfriend has been around the house for a while." Severus told the beautiful blonde who merely raised an eyebrow. "Is that better?" she sniffed cautiously and her topaz eyes widened when she could smell none of the wet dog scent he previously had.

"How did you do that?" Emmett exclaimed.

"Magic," the shorter man said with a grin.

"Carlisle, may I introduce my mate Orion Prince." said man reached out a hand to the coven leader who shook it briefly. "Our children are outside, my son's having a few issues at the moment." Orion snorted from beside him.

"Right, this is my mate Esme and my children Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"This is Severus Snape, an old friend of mine."

"Actually it's Sebastian Prince now." he corrected his friend.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I believe we have quite some things to discuss since we last saw each other."

"Why don't you go catch up with Carlisle and I'll go check up on the twins?" Orion suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"You men go ahead," Esme spoke up. "Orion and I can handle the children."

"Thank you Esme." Sebastian nodded gratefully and with a parting kiss to his mate, he followed his friend from the room.

"What are you?" Rosalie couldn't help herself. She just needed to know who this man was and what he had to do with Carlisle.

"Rose!" Orion laid a calming hand on her arm and he led her back to her seat. "That is impolite. Apologize!"

"It's fine Esme. I know you're all curious."

"That may be, but it is still inappropriate." the brewing argument was cut off by another knock on the door. This time it was Alice who bounded over and opened it.

"Hi I'm Alice!" she waved at the two standing outside. "You're Jacqueline and you are Alexander!" she took both their hands and tugged them in. "We're going to be such good friends."

"Uh, thanks Alice." the twins shared a look before they looked around the room subtly taking note of the positions of all the vampires. They stared at their Papa with a question in their eyes and he merely nodded in reply.

"Why do you smell like a dog too?" Rosalie once more spoke, this time directing her question towards the twins.

"My boyfriend's a shifter." Alexander muttered. "Sorry about that." then the scent was gone again.

"What the hell is going on?" Emmett asked once again. "What are you people? How did you make the smell go away?" Jacqueline sighed as she let Alice lead her to her father then she plopped down onto the floor and leaned against his legs. Alexander did the same thing on his other side while Orion ran his fingers through their hair.

"I guess, if your coven's leader is Dad's friend, there's no harm in telling you."

"How do you know about us?" Edward asked, finally breaking his silence after so long. "I can't get a read on you. Not your fathers, not even your friends."

"We kind of study about magical creatures such as yourself," Jacqueline answered. "So it was easy for me to recognize what you were. I had other vampire friends in school too, so I know what to look for."

"What kind of school teaches about vampires?"

"The magical kind." the twins answered together.

"There's no such thing as magic."

"And vampires and werewolves don't exist," Jacqueline rolled her eyes at the blonde girl. "There's so much more to the world than what you already know Cullen. You're very naive if you think you're the only supernatural beings on this world."

"Jacqueline." Orion's voice had a warning tone in it.

"Sorry."

"Wait, you know we're vampires and you know about werewolves, seeing as you're dating one." Edward spoke again. "So what does that make you?"

"We're wizards."

"Technically I'm a witch, but yeah."

"You mean like pointy hats, staffs, cauldrons and brooms kind of witch?" Emmett asked.

"Close. No one has used a staff since the time of Merlin himself but cauldrons, brooms and hats are still in to this day." Alexander grinned at the befuddled man.

"I don't believe you."

"Not my problem." Alexander shrugged.

"Prove it." the twins looked at each other at the challenging tone then stared up at their father as if asking for permission. The former marauder couldn't help the mischievous grin that broke his lips as he nodded.

"You asked for it." they said together in the simultaneous only twins could speak. In a matter of moments, Emmett was hanging upside down on the ceiling, his previously dark chocolate hair now a neon pink. The rest of the children burst out laughing at his expense while Esme giggled demurely beside Orion.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Put me down!" the twins did so though his hair remained pink. "Okay fine I believe you. Now, can you turn my hair back?"

"Sorry, the spell lasts for three hours." the horrified look that Emmett showed them led the others to laugh once again. By the French windows, the quiet vampire observed his family interact with the newcomers, or at least that is how it seemed. In actuality his attention was taken up mostly by the only female Prince and he couldn't quite determine why. He resolved to figure it out soon, he did so love puzzles.

* * *

 **So, tell me what you think ne?**

 **More reviews are appreciated and would make updates faster. (I know I'm bribing but whatever.)**

 **Thanks for all those who expressed their love for the first chapter!**

 **aLy0:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter guys.**

* * *

"Come on Alex, let's leave the terrible duo on their own." Jacqueline drug her brother towards the cafeteria doors with Dominic, Adrian and Evangeline trailing behind them.

"I didn't even want to go to school." Alexander grumbled as he let himself be pulled towards the table nearest to the Cullens'.

"I know but there was nothing you could've done for Jake." she sat him down and directed him to eat his packed lunch then took her own seat next to her twin. Evangeline sat on her other side while Dominic and Adrian stood in front of their table apparently waiting for something. "Are you two going to sit?"

"Nope."

"We are~"

"Waiting for~"

"Our lovely lady~"

"So we might~"

"Profess~"

"Our undying love~"

"To her!"

"Um, Eva do you know what they're talking about?"

"Oh. They've got a little crush on Alice Cullen. Don't worry, it will all work out." she said in her mystified tone that seemed to say so much more than her actual words.

"Okay." Jacqueline answered hesitantly then noticed her brother pushing around his food. "Come on Alex. Eat something. Jake wouldn't want you to miss lunch because he was sick." she was too busy coaxing her brother to eat that she missed the daily grand entrance of the Cullen family. She was only alerted to their arrival by the squealing of the pixie-looking vampire as the twin redheads offered her a box of chocolates.

"Ooh! Are these real?" Alice was gushing over the box in her excitement.

"Of course my lady." the two ruffians smiled proudly at her. "We made them ourselves."

"Wait, are those~?"

"Specially-made chocolates for vegetarians?" Dominic turned back to Jacqueline briefly and nodded.

"Why yes, yes they are."

"Oh. Taste them Alice. I swear to you they are divine." Jacqueline smirked as the vampire squealed with even more excitement. She then proceeded to open the box and sniff its contents before dropping into a seat in between the two redheads.

"Alice?" Emmett asked, now curious about what had been given to his sister. "What is that?"

"Oh, they're chocolates Emmett. You know specially-made for us?"

"Really? Can I have some?"

"Here you go." Dominic threw a separately wrapped chocolate to him which he caught deftly in his hands.

"Where did you get this?" Edward asked, looking at the package suspiciously.

"We made it." the twin redheads said simultaneously.

"Don't worry Edward, it is quite safe." Evangeline's soft voice sounded like music to the pianist's ears. "Here, you can have one of mine if you like." she stood up from her seat next to Jacqueline, walked around their table and moved towards Edward holding out a piece of her own candy to him. He looked at it skeptically for a few moments before finally relenting when he could see nothing suspicious about it anymore. Emmett's moan of surprise convinced him that it was worth tasting it and so Edward did. He carefully unwrapped the package then popped it into his mouth delighting in the taste of something he hadn't had in decades.

"Wow! You made this?!" Emmett exclaimed. "It's really good. Rose you've gotta taste it." Jacqueline quietly observed what was happening around the two tables. Only now did she notice that there were apparent couples being made here. Evangeline was quite obviously leaning towards Edward while Dominic and Adrian had taken a liking to Alice. These thoughts then reminded her that these people didn't even know each other by name, or at least that's what the other high schoolers would think. No doubt both Alice and Evangeline would've already known the other people's identities and told their respective siblings and friends.

"Right. You guys just started talking without even being introduced." she muttered just low enough for the vampires to hear. Then she spoke louder. "Before you guys go choking on more chocolates, let me introduce you to Dominic, Adrian and Evangeline Black. They're Jacob's distant cousins from England. Guys these are Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper Cullen. Dr. Carlisle Cullen is Dad's friend from way back when they were younger." Jacqueline ignored the snort that came from Edward at her proclamation and continued her introductions. "We had dinner with them last night."

"Oh, so that's why ickle Alexander wasn't responding to our messages." Dominic and Adrian said.

"Actually no, that's because Jacob fell sick yesterday."

"Oh what's wrong with him?"

"He's just going through puberty." Evangeline said making Emmett howl with laughter along with Jacqueline. Edward and Jasper were snickering to themselves while Rosalie and Alice giggled. Dominic and Adrian took a few more moments before they realized what she meant and then started laughing as well. It would seem that the words also had an effect towards Alexander who finally woke up from his stupor. He glared at each one of them for laughing at his boyfriend before stomping out of the cafeteria angrily.

"Should someone go get him?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine." Jacqueline replied. "But Dom and Adrian are in his class so they can find him once lunch is over." just as she said it, the first bell rang signaling five minutes til the end of lunch hour. They all stood up from their seats, Alice still clutching her box of chocolates and went with the flow of the students towards the exit. "Hey Jasper," she called out to the blond who was hanging back, obviously not wanting to tempt himself by going through the throng of people. "Here." she tossed him a lollipop and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Just try it. It might just get you through the day." she then gestured vaguely to her eyes and he nodded in thanks. He really wasn't feeling the burn of thirst but there was a scent in the air that was causing his eyes to darken. He didn't quite know what it was yet but he would soon find out. He always did.

XoxoxoX

"Nice going Prince! And here I thought you didn't know the Cullens," Jessica Stanley's annoying voice reached her before the girl actually did. She and Evangeline were by their lockers, having just stored their books in them when she approached. "That was a pretty good trick with the sweets as well, Black." she sneered at Evangeline who just stared blankly at her.

"What do you want Stanley?" Jacqueline was aware that the other students had stopped to see the drama unfold and barely held herself back from rolling her eyes.

"I want nothing from you. I just thought I'd warn you about the Cullens." both Jacqueline and Evangeline's eyebrows raised at her words.

"Warn me? There's nothing wrong with them."

"And how would you know that?" Stanley retorted. "You've been here for two days. You couldn't have known anything about them in that small amount of time."

"And I suppose you do?"

"Of course," Jessica actually had the audacity to flip her hair back at the mention of it. "Don't get involved with the Cullens. They're unnatural." barely holding back her own anger Jacqueline clenched her hand into a fist at her words. "I mean, why would they still be living together with their parents if they're all together-together. Mrs. Cullen's barren so maybe that's why." that was the last straw. Her magic lashed out, pushing the other girl onto the other side of the hallway where she slammed against the row of lockers opposite them. All around them, the students stood there in shock as the new girl apparently threw their most popular girl against the lockers.

"You bitch! How could you say something so cruel? It doesn't matter if Esme is barren! She loves her children just as if they were her own. And who even told you that? Don't you know you can be sued for slander and defamation? Idiot girl! I had no idea how much of a dunderhead you really were until you opened your mouth against the Cullens." her irritation was getting the best of her and she knew she was channeling her Dad but she didn't care. At the moment all she could hear was the naive little girl in front of her spouting cruel nonsense. "Let's get one thing straight, neither you nor anyone in this bloody school has a right to butt into my business. If I choose to do drugs then I will damn well do so despite the consequences. If I want to be friends with the Cullens then I will be friends with them. Besides, I know the only reason you're blowing up is because you've been fantasizing about Edward," the formerly pale girl then blushed brightly at her proclamation. "I'm sorry _Jessica,_ " the way she spat the other girl's name just shouted contempt. "Edward has standards and you just didn't reach them." she smirked at the blubbering girl just as an arm snaked around her waist to pull her against a strong chest.

"That's enough Jacqueline. She's about to relieve her bladder right here." there was no mistaking Jasper's voice as it drawled in her ear. She didn't understand his boldness but was thankful for his support as she sagged with the release of her anger. She had no doubt about the rumors that would soon sprout about the intimacy of her relationship with Jasper but she found that she didn't mind. She let herself be led away, observing her brother and friends from the corner of her eyes as she walked still wrapped in Jasper's arm.

"Are you okay Jax?" mirror jade orbs looked worriedly upon her as they leaned against the jeep. The Cullens were standing protectively around them with Jacqueline and Alexander in the middle. Jasper was still there cradling her in his strong arms as she breathed deeply to calm the tension still rising in her blood.

"Yeah I'm fine Alex."

"Thank you Jacqueline, for trying to protect Esme." to all their surprise, it was Rosalie who spoke.

"I would've done it for anyone." she blushed at all the attention she was getting from her new friends.

"Still, thank you." she could hear the sincerity in all the Cullen children's tones and she smiled.

"Hey Alex, can you take my stuff home? I feel like running home today."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Alexander nodded at his sister as he took her bag.

"Okay, but if you're not home by dinner I will have Sam and the pack looking for you."

"Deal." she pulled away from Jasper's embrace, stood on her tiptoes before planting a small kiss on the corner of his lips. "Thanks Jaz." she smiled at him before turning to the woods. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." she waved happily before she could completely disappear from view.

"Is she going to be okay?" Edward asked worriedly.

"She'll be fine. She might be a bit late though." Evangeline and Alice said together. They exchanged glances then giggled.

"Come on Eva. Dad's expecting you and the twins tonight." Alexander held out his hand to the blonde girl who was quick to take it.

"See you tomorrow Edward." she waved happily at the bronze haired vampire and turned to look at Dominic and Adrian who were planting mirror kisses onto both of Alice's cheeks.

"Come on you two, we mustn't keep Uncle Sebastian waiting."

"We shall see you tomorrow, fair lady." Dominic and Adrian performed an exaggerated bow then took either of Alice's hands and kissed them. The pixie simply giggled at their antics and would've blushed if she could. They then got into the Blacks' car and drove off. Jasper was still staring at the woods, trying and failing to locate Jacqueline through sounds.

"I'm telling Esme about what happened today." Alice said as she hopped into the jeep.

"Jasper?" Emmett called out to his brother when he realized that they had all settled inside his vehicle without him. "You coming?"

"Yeah."

XoxoxoX

"Whoa! What happened to you?"

"Jax! What the hell?"

"What's going on?" Orion stepped out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was about. He had been preparing dinner for his family and Alexander's friends when they started to talk about his daughter.

"Did you get into a fight or what?" there stood his daughter, her curly hair up in a messy ponytail and the clothes that she had been wearing torn in places as if she walked through a thistle bush and just pulled them along.

"Go upstairs and change Jacqueline," Orion rolled his eyes at the state she was in. "You better not have ruined your dinner young lady." he said sternly.

"Don't worry Papa. I can still eat." she smiled disarmingly at him as she stepped fully into the house.

"Go on upstairs, dinner will be ready soon."

"Let me help you with the table Uncle Orion." Evangeline offered as she stood from her seat on the couch where she and her brothers had been watching a movie with Alexander.

"That would be lovely Eva. Thank you." Jacqueline quietly went upstairs to do as she was told. It had taken her a while to calm down from her epic explosion back at school. She had run through the familiar wilderness that she had grown up in and then encountered a mountain lion. That's when she realized she had gone farther than she intended to. She'd quickly turned around until she found herself back in the familiar woods, all the while she had been thinking of their life so far.

The Prince family arrived in Forks a few months before the twins turned two. Sebastian had bought a house near La Push reservation and cared for his husband and twin children until Orion regained his health. As James Potter's best friend, he had gone after the actual traitor and had landed himself in Azkaban without a trial when the rat turned on him. Sebastian used all the sneakiness he'd built up over the years to get into the dark island and spirit his husband away while leaving in his place a man made to look like Sirius Black. It was Sebastian's special power - the one he unlocked along with his vampire heritage - using shadows around him to form any image he wanted and it didn't even need magic at all. Once Orion had gotten back to his feet, they decided to explore their new environment and had accidentally stumbled upon a meeting of the elder Quileutes. It turned out that their sudden appearance near the reservation had caused some of the teens to phase. Sebastian decided it would be safer to tell the truth than live out another lie and he struck up a treaty with the wolves. Orion had then proceeded to invite the younger children to his twin's second birthday and though wary, some of the mothers jumped at the chance of having someone new in the area. Jacob, Alexander and Jacqueline were inseparable from the first moment they met and they all grew up together for the next eight or so years until Alex had needed to leave with their Dad.

"Jax?" her brother's voice calling to her broke through her trip down to memory lane. She then noticed that she had been staring at the ceiling of her four poster bed for a good fifteen minutes. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah Alex, you can come in."

"Is everything okay, gem?" he settled onto the bed next to her and ran a hand through her damp locks.

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"The past six years." she murmured. "There's so much that we've already missed about each other and I really don't want to miss more things."

"That's not going to happen Jax. Dad and I are here to stay now and there's nothing that can keep us away anymore."

"I hope so Alex. I really do. I don't know what Papa and I are going to do if you and Dad have to go away again."

"We're not leaving any time soon, little gem." her older brother - older by the six minutes it took for the mediwitch to pluck her out from her Papa's stomach - kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "Now come, we better get down before Dom and Adrian eat everything." Jacqueline smiled and took his proffered hand. She had better concentrate on the here and now since they had finally left their old lives behind. She'd best be off looking towards her future especially since there's a Jasper Cullen that she was hoping would be in it. She froze midstep and thought "W _here the hell did that come from?"_

* * *

 **Tell me what you think guys?**

 **aLy0:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter guys!**

* * *

"Papa, is everything ready?" Alexander asked his father as soon as he was home. Two weeks after the whole "Jessica incident" and it was time for their Dad's birthday. He and Orion had been in charge of the whole planning part, with a few inputs from Alice and Evangeline their resident seers, while Jacqueline had been distracting Sebastian with potions. It was a favourite past time of the pair so it wasn't too obvious if she wanted her father to coach her in the delicate art.

"Yes son, you must thank Alice for the decorations she gave you the other day, they would go so well on the cake."

"Of course. The Cullens will be here tomorrow as well." Alexander nodded thankful that Sebastian's birthday had landed on a Saturday. "Is there anyone else coming?"

"The Pack will all be here so we will have to be very careful with all the scents."

"Don't worry Papa, Jax and I can set up the wards to stop them from smelling each other's scents."

"Okay, then I guess we're ready."

"No one's coming from London?"

"Your Dad has no friends there, neither do I." it had been a low-blow to realize that Remus Lupin, one of Orion's former best friends was also in on the plan to kidnap Alexander. Orion - who had been Sirius at the time - had never been more thankful that he had listened to his instincts about not telling the werewolf about his status as a vampire's mate. Then he had simply thought that he wouldn't be wanted by his best friend anymore due to the natural animosity between the two magical creatures but it turned out that he had been right to be wary. To this day, he was so grateful that he had taken Jacqueline out when Alexander was kidnapped otherwise they could have lost both their children.

"It's okay Papa. I'm sorry I asked." Alexander hugged his father who returned the embrace.

"Go pick a movie. Your father and sister are still in the lab, they'll emerge when they're hungry."

"Okay." jade eyes brightened at the prospect of having some time to bond with his other father. They'd missed out on so much it was time to catch up on lost time.

XoxoxoX

"Does your Papa actually think I don't know about the birthday party he and Alexander are planning?" Sebastian asked while they waited for the last batch of potions to cool down.

"No Dad. I'm sure they both know you know, it's all about keeping the pretense up." Jacqueline smiled up at her father who simply shook his head at her reply.

"I do not understand why they had to do this. I'm sure I already said I didn't want to have such a big party."

"I know Dad. But it's the first time we're celebrating your birthday together since you and Alex left for England. Papa just wants to make up for lost time."

"All the more reason for our celebration to be with our family only."

"Do you really not want this party?" she asked.

"I would prefer it if we hadn't had to make a big deal out of it but I don't want to hurt your father's or your brother's feelings."

"Dad, if you'd rather not have the party tomorrow we can cancel it. It's supposed to be your day anyway." Sebastian couldn't help but smile at his only daughter. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her messy locks.

"Do not worry about an old man like me Jacqueline. I am simply griping about it."

"You're not old Dad. You're just not that young either." she snickered when he pinched her ear in reprimand. "It's not going to be a big party anyway. It's just us with the pack and the Cullens having a late lunch together, maybe an early dinner."

"I just didn't want anyone to go through the trouble for me."

"It's no trouble at all Dad and I'm sure Papa will tell you the same thing when he realizes that's the way you're thinking."

XoxoxoX

Sebastian looked around his living room and smiled at the minimalist decorations. He knew it had been his daughter's idea to keep the decor simple - probably due to their talk the night before - but he couldn't really care less as he had been kept occupied by his husband all morning with breakfast in bed and other more pleasurable activities that made the time fly. By the time they emerged from the bedroom, it was already past lunch and they were both hungry once again. He'd come downstairs to find Evangeline, Dominic and Adrian helping Alexander and Jacqueline set up the food on the table. A light lunch had already been prepared for Sebastian and Orion by their daughter so they didn't ruin their appetite for the scrumptious meal presented before them. Now the first of their guests were beginning to arrive that being the Cullen family with Alice on the lead.

"Happy birthday Sebastian." she kissed his cheek and offered him a gift wrapped in green and silver. "Don't open it until you go to bed tonight." she said before moving off to greet the other teenagers leaving Sebastian to gawk warily at his present.

"Joyeux anniversaire Sebastian!" Carlisle greeted and he shook his friend's hand in thanks.

"Merci beaucoup Carlisle. Thank you for coming Esme." the rest of the Cullen family also gave them their greetings and he received another present from Edward stating that it was Esme's idea. He thanked the younger-looking man but his attention was caught by the arrival of the pack who was coming through the backyard.

"What the hell happened to Jacob?" Sebastian heard his son ask worriedly as he observed the incoming young men. He too was wondering what was happening because Jacob was being led through the door by Paul and Sam and the young alpha had what looked to be a blindfold on.

"Jacob! Are you okay?" this time it was Jacqueline who asked as she quite easily took the shape shifter from his pack's arms and brought him to the living room to be sat down on the couch. "Sam what happened to him?" Sebastian's eyebrow raised at the obvious mirth shining in the current alpha's eyes when two other young men he recognized as Quil and Embry entered the house too. "Guys, what did you do to Jake?" Jacqueline asked again and frowned when the younger pack members started howling with laughter, meanwhile Alexander was trying to inspect the boyfriend he hadn't seen for the better part of two weeks.

"Do you know why he hasn't come over since he started phasing?" Paul instead asked with a smirk.

"No." Jacqueline shook her head and looked at her brother asking the same thing.

"Jake called to tell me he was having trouble controlling his phasing. He said he would randomly shift so he couldn't really be around me or anyone at the house for that matter."

"Did he tell you why he was randomly phasing to his wolf form?" Sam then asked.

"No, guys what's going on?"

"He couldn't come here because he was afraid of seeing you and not imprinting on you." Sam said looking directly at Alexander. "He was randomly phasing because he couldn't concentrate on controlling himself because he was so worried that you wouldn't be his imprint." by the end of his statement Alexander was blushing brightly and yet he had a shy smile on his face. Sebastian couldn't help but remember the way his own mate had looked when he told Orion that he was his mate. He was startled out of that particular memory when his daughter started laughing as well.

"You are so stupid Jacob!" she wheezed in between bouts of her laughter. "Have I taught you nothing about vampire mating customs?" Jacob seemed to realize what she was saying when he stuttered out a prolonged "Ooh."

"Yeah. So get that ridiculous blindfold off of your head so we can start Dad's party." Jacob did so and Sebastian saw the imprint as it happened before his eyes. The first thing that the shapeshifter saw was his son and thanks to his natural mind powers he could see Jacob's world narrow and shift only to focus on Alexander. He couldn't help but smile to himself at the thought that one of his children was already mated. He himself had been mated when he was fourteen - the animosity between him and his mate turning into something much more productive when he went into an early inheritance just like his son as he had been trying to protect his mother from his drunkard of a father. "Oi! You can ogle each other later. Come help me get the cake out Jake." Jacqueline then proceeded to slap the back of his friend and brother's heads before manhandling Jacob into the kitchen. Sebastian only shook his head at his daughter's antics - she was so much like his husband sometimes that it made him love her even more.

"Come on Dad," Sebastian held back a groan at the thought that he would be the center of attention once more. If there was something that his son inherited from him, it was his inherent hatred of being thrust into the limelight. He counted himself lucky that his daughter was able to stop his husband from having a much bigger party as it was. If Orion had been left in charge of everything, the whole town of Forks would've been invited.

XoxoxoX

"I could come over and teach you how to make some of these Esme."

"That would be wonderful Orion. I had no idea there was a way to make food tasteful for us vampires. If only I had known, my family and I would've been having a feast everyday."

"There's a lot more to learn about the vampire society Esme. It's not just about becoming dependent on blood for nutrition you know, there is also a council and everything." Jasper stopped listening from there. On any other day, he would be interested in learning about the society he'd been made to join but not today. He was too busy observing Jacqueline whilst she flittered amongst her guests apparently happy in the role of hostess as she made sure that everyone had something to eat. The table was laden with all sorts of food, both for humans and vampires and Jasper had long since noticed that there was a part of the table where none of the wolves were approaching.

"It's called a notice-me-not charm," he couldn't believe she'd been able to sneak up on him even when his complete attention had been on her. Jacqueline was standing there holding out a plate of food to him. "The pack don't see it because of the spell." he nodded in thanks to both the information and the food as he took the proffered plate.

"What did you do with the scents?" it had been bugging him the way he could smell each person differently but there was none of the repugnant scent that informed him of his natural enemies' presence.

"My brother and I were quite proficient with Runes when we were still in magical school," Jacqueline answered. "So we created a ward that would block off the natural creature scent but keep the _human_ scent of the person so we still know who is who. We can take it down any time we want in case of emergencies though."

"Oh." further conversation was stopped when Alexander announced that it was time for Sebastian to open some of his presents.

"Excuse me," Jasper nodded and went back to watching everything that she did with her family. There was something about her that had captured his attention from the moment he laid his eyes on her and for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. Jacqueline was beautiful with her bright green eyes and long curly hair and the way her body felt against his that day when she confronted Jessica Stanley seemed perfect. Aside from that, there was something else but he just wasn't sure what it was yet. He hoped he'd find out soon because he would go crazy if he didn't.

XoxoxoX

Jacqueline could see that her Dad was getting tired of the party. It wasn't anything about the people with them, it was more like he really didn't like being the center of attention so she resolved to get it over with as quick as possible. Alexander had just given him his own present which was an ancient potions journal that took forever to locate but their father's beatific smile - and the fact that he did it in front of all his guests - made the effort well worth it. Then it was her turn.

"Here Dad. I hope you like it." he handed the man a rather large envelope and he looked curious before opening it. Inside was the September issue of Potions Monthly and on the front cover stood Sebastian Prince on the last potions conference he had attended in France. A quick glance at the headline had dark onyx eyes widening when he was mentioned as the inventor of the wolfsbane potion.

"H-h-how?"

"You and Alex always said I would've been a Slytherin if I had gone to Hogwarts," she smirked at the older man who was still looking quite shocked. Carlisle congratulated her father being the only other person who knew the significance of being on the front cover of the journal. "By the way Dad. I've beaten your record." Jacqueline said, "As of three months ago I am the youngest potions mistress in the world." she grinned as she pulled out a piece of parchment that indicated the date when she finished her potions mastery. "I finished my mastery a week before you and Alex came home."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Alexander protested.

"You can't keep a secret Alex." Jacqueline rolled her eyes at her twin then looked back at her father who had gone deathly silent. "Dad?"

"I am so proud of you Jacqueline." Sebastian stood up from where he was seated and took her in his arms right in the middle of the crowd. Carlisle, Alexander and Orion looked on in wonder as the usually secretive man became more tactile in the presence of the others while the guests simply watched the apparently sweet scene among father and daughter.

"Thanks Dad but it's Papa's turn to give you his present." they broke away from the embrace and Sebastian was once again seated. He looked towards his husband who was smiling albeit a bit nervously as he walked towards him.

"Orion, love, are you alright?" Jacqueline smiled at the way their Papa looked at their Dad while her twin made gagging noises beside her. Personally, she had never been squeamish with the thought of her parents having sex, after all they had to have had sex to have both her and her brother but Alex was as childish as always and refused to even think about it. It would seem he didn't even realize he would have to talk to his parents because he and Jake would soon be in the same predicament.

"Happy birthday Daddy." just as he finished saying it Orion took a vial of potion from his pocket and Jacqueline so loved the way his Dad's eyes widened in recognition. Then onyx eyes darkened further and a slow smile appeared on Sebastian's face. She knew it was time for a distraction and had never been more thankful for the wolves' clumsiness than at that moment. She could only imagine what it felt like to Jasper as soon as the scent of lust permeated through the air, she knew everyone would be affected.

"Damn it Paul! I thought Jacob was supposed to be the stupid one!" she counted on the fact that the man she'd just berated was the most hot-headed of all. Paul had accidentally leaned on the table causing it to come crashing down with his weight. It was nothing a bit of magic couldn't fix but she had to distract everyone.

"Oi you clumsy oaf, look what you did!" she and Alexander shared a brief look of understanding and she smirked at Paul as he began to shake.

"What's the matter Paul? Can't stop yourself from shifting?"

"You better go outside Jax," Evangeline's sweet voice spoke up. "Uncle Orion wouldn't like you destroying his house.

"You're right Eva."

"Come on Lahote. Let's settle this outside." Jacqueline goaded just in time as her parents disappeared up the stairs in vampire speed. She smirked to herself, yes this party was a success.

XoxoxoX

"Mr. Cullen,"

"Jacob, please call me Carlisle."

"Okay Carlisle." the young werewolf nodded. "Jacqueline wants you to know that everything is perfectly safe. And that no matter what happens, you shouldn't try to stop them."

"I'm sorry?"

"You'll see." Jacob then grinned much like his animal for and then walked away.

"Come on Carlisle, you and Esme better move or you'll get caught in the crossfire." Alice tugged on both of their hands as the oldest vampire looked around. He found Rosalie and Emmett sitting on the ground by the trunk of a rather large tree, above them sat Edward and Evangeline on one of the thicker branches. Alice was leading him and Esme to a part of the big backyard where seats had been provided and he saw Dominic and Adrian already there.

"Alice, what's going on?"

"Jax and Alex are just providing some distraction so that none of us concentrate on what's happening upstairs." she giggled happily then proceeded to sit in between the two redheads he had gotten to know over the past two weeks. He looked around and realized that there was a circle formed in the middle of the lawn where the Prince twins were squaring off against Paul - who had already phased - and another shifter - who was still in human form, only then did it come to him what was about to occur. He sat back to watch and observe closely, maybe he would learn something about his friend's children in the process.

XoxoxoX

"Quil, are you sure you wanna join us?" Jasper listened as Jacqueline taunted the other werewolf. He was standing on the opposite side of the backyard where Esme and Carlisle were sitting, this way he was facing Jacqueline and Alexander as they faced off with their opponents.

"What do you mean?" the younger wolf cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"What she means to say is that she can kick Paul's ass on her own," it was Alexander who replied. "And with me beside her we are unstoppable." he grinned rather cockily at his opponent who in turn growled. Paul snarled angrily but was stopped from attacking by Sam. "Are you ready to get beaten as well?" Alexander stared at the younger wolf who was also getting angry at being underestimated.

"How about we make this interesting?" Jacqueline suggested.

"What did you have in mind Jax?" Sam asked as Quil finally lost control of himself and phased into his wolf form.

"Let's turn this into a tag match, vamps against wolves." she grinned at Emmett's loud "Hell yeah!" the grey-furred wolf that was Paul growled angrily at that.

"Come on Paul, unless you're too scared of being beaten by a bunch of leeches." Alexander said just the right thing as both of the wolves in front of them snarled, teeth-bared and dark eyes glinting with a promise.

"Alright but let's set some rules. Only two of either side would get into the ring at a time, who wants to join from the Cullens?" Sam decided then asked. Emmett was quick to volunteer while it took a moment for Edward to agree. Alice and Rosalie both decided that they didn't want to ruin their outfits by joining so they bowed out. "Alright, that leaves Jax, Alex, Edward and Emmett for the vamps with Quil, Paul, Embry, Jacob and me on our side. I guess I'll just bow out of this one then," Sam looked quite disappointed at having to sit and watch on the sidelines and before Jasper could stop himself he also volunteered to join.

"I'll fight." he said quite loudly for everyone to here. Jacqueline's lips broke out into a beautiful smile that would've had Jasper's unbeating heart stuttering if it were possible.

"Then you'll need a referee," Rosalie commented. "It's not going to be fair if Sam is still the referee and he's also fighting."

"I'll referee." Evangeline volunteered and while everyone else was shocked she quite calmly took her place in the middle of the circle and took the spot Sam just vacated. "Now for the rules, no permanently maiming moves or killing either. You can tag a person when you feel like it and when I say you're out, you're out. If you step out of the ring either on purpose or by accident, you're out and cannot be tagged back in. The team with the most number of fighters at the end of three hours wins." Paul growled, his grey covered chest rumbling with the sound of his impatience. "Alright and go." she vanished from her spot and reappeared next to Edward on the tree once again just in time for Paul to attack Jacqueline who in turn cackled madly before dodging the barreling wolf.

XoxoxoX

Edward could only watch in surprise as the surprisingly fast girl continued to twirl around the thrashing wolf. She was much like Alice when fighting, twirling and dancing around her opponents to evade until they became so mad they lost control of themselves. He could hear how angry Paul was getting every time Jacqueline managed to evade him and he could only smile at the tactic. Aside from that, he also marveled at the teamwork between the twins. While Jacqueline was evading Paul, Alexander was leading Quil on just in time to get the smaller wolf to slam hard against the older one. Both wolves shook themselves back into reality while the twins stood still smirking at the pair.

"Is that it then?" Jacqueline asked. "If you're going to be this boring I might as well tag Emmett in so he can play with you two."

" _That got their attention real fast."_ Edward thought to himself while his brother guffawed loudly. He then listened as the two wolves planned to stalk their prey and trap them in the middle before attacking them.

"It's too bad their plan wouldn't work on Jax and Alex." Edward had nearly forgotten Evangeline's presence beside him but her voice brought him back.

"How do you know?"

"Watch, Quil is going to go on one side and Paul will go on the other. They'll stalk their prey and the twins will let them but when they attack at the same time the twins will disappear and they'll end up knocking each other out of the ring." he gaped at her but then turned back to see what would happen. Evangeline sounded so much like Alice did when she was telling them one of her predictions. Topaz eyes widened when just as she said both wolves flew out of the ring on opposite sides. Quil was thankfully caught by Jacob before he slammed into Carlisle and the others but Paul unfortunately went sailing past Jasper until he hit a tree. "I'll be right back." Evangeline disappeared from his side only to reappear in the middle of the ring. "Paul and Quil are out." she announced. "Who's next?"

"Baby, it's my turn." Edward watched as Jacob took off his shirt and shoes before phasing into his wolf form.

"Me too." Embry did as Jacob had done and then a russet colored wolf and a smaller, dark gray wolf stood in their place. Evangeline repeated the rules and then she was back sitting beside him on the tree.

XoxoxoX

Jasper smirked at the lust coming off of the two newly mated/imprinted males, especially from Alexander when Jacob had removed his shirt revealing toned abs and muscular arms. The heated moan that the younger Prince released also didn't escape his acute hearing but he was more interested in the joyous giggle his sister emitted.

"You're drooling Alex." Jacqueline laughed as she began to bounce by the balls of her feet.

"But he's just so sexy." Jasper could feel the effect of the long winded whine upon the russet colored wolf whose ears perked up at the sound of his mate's voice.

"I guess so, if that's your type." Jacqueline agreed then winked at Jacob who in turned barked in a manner that sounded so much like laughter.

"Oh, he's definitely my type."

"You know, if you and Jake want a few moments alone Embry and I can start without you."

"No I'm good." Alexander shook his head at the suggestion.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay then, let's begin." this time the twins went on the offensive. They were quite smaller than the wolves and yet they were keeping both Embry and Jacob on the defensive. Jacqueline used her slender form to her advantage as she slipped right through the wolves' larger frames and kicked them on their stomachs while Alexander was using what appeared to be his wand and casting various spells that either hurt or confused the wolves. It seemed as if Jacqueline was the brawns of the pair while Alexander was the magical power house. They had gotten Embry out of the ring in almost no time at all and would've beaten Jacob as well if he hadn't been able to slip through the twins' guard and go for Alexander right on the neck.

XoxoxoX

"Alex!" Jacqueline shouted in alarm as her twin crumpled to his knees with his much larger mate still biting on his neck.

"Jake." she heard her brother sigh and caught him just as Jacob let go. The russet-furred wolf whined and nuzzled his wet nose onto his imprint's stomach. Alexander let his hand run through his boyfriend's furry head as he spoke.

"What happened?" Jacqueline asked her brother.

"I was distracted."

"By what?"

"An image." her eyes widened at her brother's refusal to continue and she nodded, a small blush rising to her cheeks at his words.

"Where did it come from?"

"I think it was a part of Jake's fantasy."

"You saw it from Jacob?" green eyes widened in surprise when Alexander nodded. "Wow! Your bond is stronger than we suspected."

"I guess so." Alexander agreed. "I'm fine Jake. It doesn't even hurt at all."

"Really?" Jacqueline asked as she stared at the rather deep bite her best friend left on her brother's shoulder. The bleeding had already stopped but the teeth marks were still there.

"Jax? Are we going to continue or what?" Evangeline asked.

"Yes of course. That leaves Jake and Sam for the wolves." Jacob took Alexander and helped him towards Carlisle then came back into the circle where the black alpha wolf already stood. "Emmett, you wanna join us?" the burly vampire was quick on his feet, obviously excited to be called in on the action. "Come on then."

"So, awesome princess, what's the plan?" he asked as soon as he was in the circle.

"Plan? What plan?" she grinned mockingly at him then Emmett turned his smirk in the other direction facing off against the two werewolves left.

"Alright, round three." if Jacob hadn't launched himself right at that moment Jacqueline would've laughed at Evangeline as she sounded like a too-sweet round girl then she vanished and she was kept occupied by Sam who was trying to push her off of the ring. He was larger than all of the other wolves as the alpha which in turn meant that he had longer legs, a lucky swipe snagged on the bottom of Jacqueline's jeans and then he tugged taking half of the left leg of her jeans with him.

"Aww! Sam! I liked these pants!" she whined and for the first time Jasper got a glimpse of her actual girly tendencies. "You are so lucky you're not wearing clothes right now or I'll be returning the favor." she taunted as she grasped the other leg of her jeans and tugged much in the same manner. Her pants became shorts that ended right in the middle of her thighs promptly distracting Emmett from his own battle with Jacob and giving the russet colored wolf the perfect moment to push him out of the ring. Emmett tried to stop himself by digging in his feet but his momentum only served to carve through the soil until he was knee-deep in the ground on the other side of the yard.

"You're out Emmett!" Evangeline spoke from beside Edward apparently getting too lazy to walk back into the circle and getting cozy with the vampire as she laid her blonde head on his shoulder while he kept her there with an arm around her waist.

"It's not fair! I got distracted!" Emmett grumbled though he did return to his position next to Rosalie.

"Ha! Serves you right Emmett. You should be paying attention to your opponent and not me." Jacqueline's giggles were joined by Jacob's barking laughter and if wolves could smirk, Sam was definitely smirking at the tawny haired vampire. Emmett just glowered at the laughing people then hid his face in Rosalie's neck. "You know what Sam, you definitely have a good idea." and with those words she promptly took a hold of both of her sleeves and pulled.

XoxoxoX

Jasper could feel venom pooling in the back of his throat at the sight. Jacqueline's toned legs and muscular arms were bared for him to see. He wasn't a virgin by any means but the sight of the young woman standing there looking so delectable was making him feel like a teenage nerd with a crush on the hottest girl in school. He could hear Edward's startled laughter at his thoughts but couldn't care less as his attention was focused solely on the only girl in the middle of the ring.

"Who's next?" Jacqueline asked and Jasper found himself stepping up next to her.

"Fighters ready?" Evangeline asked still in her position in the safety of Edward's arms. "And go!"

* * *

 **So, what did you think?**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Thanks to all the followers and reviewers. I hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **Any comments, suggestions, requests? I'll be glad to read them and see what I can do.**

 **aLy0:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long. Major writer's block and a busy, busy schedule has swamped me with no time to write.**

* * *

If Jacqueline and Alexander's teamwork was flawless, the way she moved with Jasper seemed as if it was a choreographed dance. Sam and Jacob had resorted to Paul and Quil's tactic of trying to pin their opponents in the middle but somehow they hadn't been able to do so. Jasper and Jacqueline were quite easily breaking through the wolves' guards and though neither one of them spoke, the other was always there to catch their partner if they needed. Their audience seemed fascinated with the change in the fighting techniques. With the twin Princes they had first started with evasion and then tackled their opponent head on. When Jacqueline had been partnered with Emmett they had both separated and took on their own opponents but now the vampire team was mixing a bit of both into the fight. They would evade the wolves' attacks then suddenly spring on the offense once their opponents were properly distracted. The fight would have continued on for hours or until either of the pairs' stamina broke but Evangeline called time.

"Vampires win!" she announced, still refusing to relinquish her position next to Edward. A few more movements to his side and she would soon be sitting on his lap.

"Aww hell yeah!" Emmett's loud exclamation broke through the calm silence that descended upon the clearing.

"It's not as if you did anything to win for your team." Paul said making the bigger vampire stop short. Jacob and Sam went into the woods to shift back into their human forms and put on some pants while Jacqueline was happy to collapse in the middle of the ring to stare up at the now starry sky.

"Jax, we're going inside to eat." Jacob said as he approached her. Jasper was standing over her unsure of what to do with himself. "You coming?"

"Not really hungry." she smiled at her best friend. "Go on inside and get Papa to look at Alex's bite mark. I know Carlisle already did but he's not really a mediwizard."

"Okay." the werewolf smile roguishly at her then turned to Jasper. "Jasper right?"

"Yeah."

"Nice match man. I wish we could've actually finished it."

"Maybe next time." the blond said in his drawling baritone. Jacqueline rolled over to her side and simply watched as Jacob went to Alexander, took him up in his arms bridal style then walked back into the house. The other guests were already inside by the time the two got in and she smiled at the happiness she could see in everyone. The spars seemed to have lightened the previously tense atmosphere between the vampires and the werewolves and they were all mingling with each other now. She could see Embry and Quil talking to Adrian and Dominic who had Alice sitting in between them while Edward, Evangeline, Jacob and Alexander were all talking to each other. Sam and Paul had opted to speak with the adult couples, including Sebastian and Orion who had finally emerged from their bedroom. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on their own just watching everyone mingle, it seemed as if Emmett still hadn't gotten over his loss if his pout was any indication. She looked at them and then remembered that there was another Cullen member who was not there.

"Aren't you hungry?" she rolled onto her back to look at the blond man who was looking down at her as well.

"Not really."

"You could sit down, you know?" she suggested. "Or lie beside me so I'm not looking up at you and you're not looking down on me." Jasper did as she suggested and sat rigidly next to her, his long legs stretched out in front of him and leaning back on his elbows. She knew as a vampire he wouldn't tire of the position but it still worried her a little. She wanted him to relax more around her. "Care to tell me why you don't want to go back inside?"

"You make me calm." his response made her heart skip a beat and she fought the flush that tried to rise through her neck.

"Really?" Jasper nodded and finally relaxed enough to settle on his back beside her but with his arms behind his head. They were quiet for a few moments, both just staring up at the darkened sky and then she asked, "How do you do it?" in a voice that was just above a whisper.

"Do what?"

"Cope with all those emotions around you. Especially at school. It can't be fun trying to fit in with a bunch of teenagers when you can tell what they're really feeling at the moment."

"It is not easy." he admitted. "And sometimes I lose control. When that happens I have to get away. Alice and Edward can stop me sometimes but not always. There were times when Emmett had to restrain me until I got back to myself." he sounded ashamed of himself as he spoke and slowly he lowered his arms until it was by his side. "I hadn't always been a part of this family." his fingers started to claw into the dirt as he began his life story. He told Jacqueline about how he was turned, about Maria and Peter and all the other newborns that he had been made to kill once their usefulness was finished. She captured his restless hand in her own, gently wiping away the accumulated dirt on it with the hem of her shirt then patted the mound of soil back into its spot. Jacqueline kept a hold of his hand as he continued his tale. "When I finally got out, I walked into this tavern where I found Alice. She came up to me and told me, _"You kept me waiting for a long time soldier."_ and all I could say to her was _"I'm sorry, Ma'am."_ " he chuckled a little in remembrance. "Then we set out looking for the Cullens and it wasn't easy at all but when we did find them," Jacqueline smiled when he trailed off knowing he really couldn't explain it in words. She kept her thumb moving along his hand in soothing circles as they both descended into silence once again.

"My family and I, we've also been through a lot of things together but none more so than Papa and Dad." she too began her tale. "When my parents were in Hogwarts, they hated each other. They were in different houses, different dormitories, they had different friends and interests. They had nothing in common at all until my Dad went through his inheritance when he was fourteen. You see Wizards normally go through a magical inheritance on their seventeenth birthday because it's the day when they come of age, they become legal adults in the Wizarding World but sometimes, if a magical child is distressed enough they can go into their inheritance early. My Dad's father was a drunkard who liked to beat on his wife and child, he had no magic at all and yet my grandmother loved him so she kept the fact that she was a witch up until Dad started to show accidental magic. When he was fourteen, Tobias Snape - my grandfather - finally went too far and accidentally killed grandma Eileen in one of his drunken rages. In Dad's desperation to save her, he went through his inheritance but it was too late because she was already dead." Jasper had finally calmed down enough to stretch his arm to the side so that Jacqueline was able to pillow her head onto it and snuggle into his chest. "In his rage, he killed his own father and denounced the Snape name. He made a new identity for himself and took on Grandma's name - Sebastian Alexander Prince was born from Severus Tobias Snape. It turned out that in the Prince family, there was one witch who had a child with a vampire and the gene was passed onto the next generation but my father activated it. He was the first one in two centuries to activate the gene and when he went back to school just before his fifteenth birthday he recognized his mate immediately and it turned out to be Sirius Black - his mortal enemy."

"How did they get together then?"

"It took a lot of explaining, arguments and discussions but by the time they graduated they were happy together. But it wasn't all fun and games. Back then a Dark Lord had been rising into power, he was a powerful wizard with great ambitions and he was gathering powers that he called the Death Eaters." Jasper snorted at the name making her smile. He unconsciously pulled her closer when she shivered lightly at a light breeze that passed through them. "An older student recruited Dad and he joined them hoping for equality but when he realized that the man had gone crazy and was trying to kill off all the non-magicals in Britain, he wanted out so he turned spy for the headmaster of their school Albus Dumbledore. He was the icon of the light and the only man that Voldemort was afraid of." Jasper once again chuckled at the name.

"Who names themselves Voldemort?"

"It means _flight of death_ in French. It was kind of fitting actually because the mad man was afraid to die." Jacqueline replied. "Throughout all this, my parents' relationship continued and they had us almost a year after they graduated."

"Had you, as in adopted you?"

"No, wizards have the ability to become pregnant. No one really knows why but the research that has been made always pointed towards the presence of the magic inside the wizard's body. We are biologically our fathers' children." she kept quiet and let that information sink in for him. She began to trace random patterns onto his chest as she waited for his reply.

"What happened next?"

"When Alex and I were thirteen months old, Alex was kidnapped by none other than Dumbledore himself. He apparently found out that Dad had a son but his information was lacking because he didn't know about me and Papa. He took Alex and gave him away to the Potters to replace the son that they had lost and it took Dad two months to find him. What we didn't know is that Voldemort had gone to attack the Potters on the same night that Dad would've retrieved my brother. One thing about vampires is that there are a lot of spells that won't work on us because our innate vampire magic deflects them and that includes the Killing Curse. It's a spell that instantly takes a wizard's life upon contact, no barrier can stop it and the only way to escape is to dodge it. Voldemort used that spell on Lily and James Potter then on Alexander but the curse rebounded. It destroyed his body but a piece of his soul latched onto Alexander and when Dumbledore found him he made up a prophecy that said either Alex or Voldemort had to kill the other in order to be able to live."

"Why didn't your Dad just take Alex?"

"When he got to the Potter house, Alex was already gone. He'd been brought to Lily Potter's non-magical relatives and Papa's cover - Sirius Black was James Potter's best friend so he was duty-bound to chase after a traitor only he was caught because the rat bastard blew up a street killing thirteen innocent people while shouting that Sirius betrayed the Potters. He then ran off into the sewers with his family."

"He turned into a rat?"

"What you know as shape-shifters, we call animagi. We can turn into other animals for example James Potter was a stag, Papa is a large black canine you might know better as the Grim and Dad is a viper."

"Can you turn into an animal too?"

"Mm hmm." was all she said.

"So what happened to Alex?"

"Dumbledore left him in Lily Potter's relatives footsteps where Dad finally took him. He then did a complex memory charm that made the Dursleys believe that they had found him and then had decided to leave him on a church's doorstep so that when Dumbledore came looking that's what he will see. Dad brought the family here in Forks and we lived here together until Alex and I were ten and a half. A few months before our eleventh birthday Dad applied for the Potions Master position in Hogwarts and he moved back to England with Alex."

"Why? You already had a life here."

"That is true but Alex was still tied to Voldemort because of the freaking horcrux - that's the piece of Voldemort's soul that had latched on to him - and the only way to break the connection was to completely destroy Voldemort. So that means we spent the next six years only seeing each other during the summers once school had ended."

"Didn't Dumbledore ever check on Harry Potter?"

"No, he didn't really care. The boy was just another pawn in his sick game." Jacqueline then yawned widely and snuggled further into his chest.

"Don't I feel cold to you?" he asked her even as he tightened his hold on her again.

"I'm not completely human so no. I'm a born vampire too." she whispered against his chest. "'m tired Jaz," she drawled sleepily.

"Sleep darlin' I'll be here." he kissed dark wavy locks and smiled as her breathing evened out. It would seem as if their sparring matches had actually tired her out. Jasper laid still wondering what it was about her that made him open up about his life as a vampire to someone he'd only known for a bit more than two weeks but he was happy at the trust that she seemed to have with him as well going by the fact that she too told him something personal about her life. Granted there were still a lot of things they didn't know about each other but that was something that they could take care of with time. He settled down more comfortably with Jacqueline in his arms and let his eyes drift close. Whatever happened, he would protect her. At least if nothing else, he could use everything he learned under Maria's tutelage to keep her safe.

XoxoxoX

Alice kept shooting him knowing glances as they drove back home and it was making Jasper crazy. He could feel how curious she was but at the same time she must've seen something otherwise she would already have been trying to get information from her. Carlisle and Esme were in Edward's Volvo while he and his siblings rode together in Emmett's jeep and unfortunately for Jasper he was sitting in between his mind-reader of a brother and his hyperactive future-seer of a sister.

"Alice, please calm down." he finally whispered.

"But I can't! I don't know what happened between you and Jacqueline!" Jasper sighed.

"Nothing happened between us Alice. We just talked."

"You just talked," even Edward sounded disbelieving.

" _Yes Edward, we just talked."_ Jasper knew he sounded annoyed even in his head but he didn't care. _"We talked. Why is that so surprising?"_

"Maybe because you don't just talk to other people." Edward replied out loud. "We've been living as a family for a few decades Jasper and not once have you ever just spoken to a human like you did with Jacqueline."

"She's not entirely human." Emmett slammed onto the breaks, only extremely fast vampires reflexes stopping all of them from hitting themselves on various parts of the jeep's interior.

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you ever wonder how she could keep up with us and the wolves during our spar?" Jasper retorted.

"I just thought it was all that freaky magic that they have." Emmett's off-handed comment had Jasper growling protectively.

"She's a witch **and** a born-vampire." Jasper felt overwhelmed with all the surprise and shock coming from his siblings and in a move faster than any of them could see, he'd gotten out of the vehicle after jumping over Edward's lap. "I'm going hunting." and then he was gone in a burst of speed. There were too many thoughts running through his head and their heightened emotions weren't helping him. Suddenly he found himself missing Jacqueline's soothing presence. She was like a balm to his ever active heart because even when she had been angry at Jessica Stanley, her anger seemed to be in so much control that it didn't overwhelm his own emotions. He had been standing right beside her when he felt her anger spike and yet he wasn't too affected - sure he felt it but there was none of the uncontrollable rage that the emotions normally triggered in him.

Jasper stopped at a clearing far enough away from their house that he knew no one would bother him. He needed some time alone to get through all the confusion. He needed to think about Jacqueline, what she was, what he still didn't know about her, what she was to him but most importantly what he felt for her. At first he'd simply been curious when he got to know her more he became intrigued but now he just didn't know what it was that kept pulling him to her. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing but it did bother him. He needed to know what it was that made him want to be beside her. _**He needed to know what it was about her that made him need her**_ **.** "Oh shit."

* * *

 **Review please. I would love to know what you're thinking.**

 **Any requests on what you want to see happen?**

 **aLy0:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews, views, faves and follows.**

* * *

Alexander looked worriedly at his twin. He knew something was bothering her, he could feel it but he didn't know what it was. A week had passed since Sebastian's birthday and Jacob's subsequent imprinting on him and he couldn't be happier. He and his wolf had been getting to know each other better through their apparent connection. They realized that they could send thoughts and images to each other that same night when Jacob imprinted on him but the connection became stronger in the following days. They would usually talk to each other seeing as they were in different classes and now they could even feel what the other was feeling. From what Alexander could remember in his ridiculous Defense classes, it was one way of confirming a vampire's true mate. It would all be perfect if only his twin wasn't feeling so down. Looking at her, no one would know she had a problem at all but they were twins after all and no matter the length of time they were separated or even the miles that had been in between them, he'd always been able to tell when there was something troubling her.

"Little gem?" he used the nickname that he barely ever used nowadays. He couldn't even remember where it came from but now wasn't the time to think about it. He needed to focus on Jacqueline - he'd even told Jacob not to call him or even send him distracting thoughts because he wanted to talk to his sister. His wolf had understood and had kissed him breathless for being such a good brother before leaving the house.

"Hey Alex." she greeted listlessly as she lay in the middle of her bed surrounded with books, papers, pens and other materials she had been using to study.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" with a wave of his hand, the things scattered on her bed arranged themselves properly on her desk and he laid beside her letting Jacqueline lay his head on his chest and wrapping an arm around her as he did.

"I haven't seen Jasper in four days, eighteen hours, fifty-six minutes and forty-four seconds."

"It's not like you were counting or anything," he drawled in an attempt to make her smile but she didn't so much as twitch to his teasing. "Do you think he's your mate?"

"I don't know." she admitted. "Everything around me tells me that I shouldn't be feeling this way since I hadn't gone through my inheritance yet but..."

"Jax, we're not really **normal** born vampires." Alexander tightened his hold on her as he spoke. "Really, no book tells us that we're going to be dependent on blood from the time we were born and yet that's what happened to us. Usually the blood lust would come when a wizard with the vampire gene goes through their inheritance, just like what happened with Dad but our case is different. In Dad's family, there was no other person who activated the gene but Dad is a vampire now so I think that could be the reason why we're different."

"What did you feel when you went through your inheritance?" she asked.

"Really powerful. I'm not really sure but I think because we were brought up as vampire children, when you go into your inheritance you would only awaken your vampire magic. We already went through everything else, right?"

"Hmm. Something must be really wrong with us then."

"What do you mean?"

"We should never have been friends with Jacob in the first place and now you find yourself mated to him," they shared a small laugh at the thought. Vampires and wolves were natural enemies. As children, Jacqueline and Alexander should've been able to sense it from Jacob seeing as the boy had been from the main line of shifters but either they didn't or they didn't listen to their instincts at the time.

"What are your instincts telling you now?" he asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that I really like Jasper and I'm very sad because I haven't seen him since Dad's birthday."

"Do you want to go see him then?"

"I feel like I need him to come to me." she admitted.

"Ah, there's that instinct we were looking for. That's your submissive nature rearing it's head. It wants to be courted by your dominant mate." they both looked up to see their Dad and Papa in the doorway to Jacqueline's bedroom watching them. They stepped into the room and sat on the edge of the bed so that they could talk to the twins properly.

"Is Jasper really my dominant mate Dad?" Jacqueline looked up from her position lying on Alexander's chest to speak to him.

"Only you would be able to answer that cara," Sebastian smiled at his daughter. "Neither you or your brother had ever fallen into the category of normal be it your wizard or witch side or your vampire side so I'm afraid we'll be going into this rather blindly."

"How do you feel about Jasper, little gem?" Alexander then remembered that the nickname had come from their Papa because even when they were young, she had been the calm child while he'd been called the _little ball of fire_ because of his tendency to blow up at the smallest things.

"I really like him Papa. When I confronted Jessica about Esme and he stopped me I had this strangest feeling of wanting to obey him but at the same time he only really prevented me from hurting her more. Then Dad and Carlisle dragged all of us when they spent time together and I find myself gravitating towards him. The other night, he told me he'd rather stay with me because I calm him." she sat up fully so she could face their parents properly and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I've honestly never trusted anyone as much as I do him." Orion smiled at his daughter and walked around so he could gather her into his arms.

"Well then, just let things happen as they will." he kissed her forehead, then he leaned in closer to her so that he could whisper in her ear. "That's exactly how I felt about your Dad, the first time I saw him at Hogwarts." he pulled back and grinned at Jacqueline. "He'll come to you in time, I don't doubt that. He's probably just trying to sort out everything that's happened between you two."

"Thanks Papa."

"I love you little gem."

"I love you too Papa." and Orion rocked her to sleep for the first time since she was ten. He hummed a tuneless sound and smiled as Jacqueline let herself be lulled into Morpheus' arms. Once he was sure that his daughter was deeply asleep, he laid her down next to her brother who had apparently fallen asleep as well. He and his husband tucked both their children in and smiled at each other at being able to do it to their eldest once again. Soon they would be adding to the family and they would have to pay more attention to the babies in the first few months. It would make things infinitesimally easier if both Alexander and Jacqueline had mates to take some of their attention then.

XoxoxoX

"Jasper Cullen I demand you come out here right now!" all the Cullens stopped what they were doing at the familiar sound of Alexander's voice coming from their front lawn. He didn't raise his voice, probably knowing that he had no need to but he sounded pissed.

"Oh this is going to be good," Edward heard Alice's comment from her own room in the house as they all gathered as quickly as their vampire speed allowed. The Cullen family stood a united front with Carlisle and Jasper in the center as they faced off against Alexander and Jacob.

"What are you doing here mutt?" Rosalie flipped her hair up and scrunched her nose at the pair.

"I'm not in the mood for your bitchiness Rosalie!" Alexander snapped at the blonde who stared at him in shock. In the few weeks since they'd gotten to know each other, neither of the Prince twins had gotten angry at them ever and yet, here was Alexander apparently mad at them. "I'm here to talk to Jasper."

"What did Jasper do, Alexander?" Carlisle asked, looking to disarm the quickly worsening situation.

"Please don't interfere Carlisle. I really just need to speak to Jasper."

"Whatever you say to me you can tell my family as well," said blond replied in his trademark Southern drawl. "Edward will just see it in my thoughts and tell them anyway." Alexander raised an eyebrow but relented, heaving a deep sigh while Jacob moved to calm him by grabbing onto his hand.

"Why haven't you come to see Jax?" bright jade eyes met with clearly confused topaz orbs and he glared. "Do you like my sister?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why haven't you visited since Dad's birthday? How come you haven't gone to school for the past two weeks?"

"I really don't think that is any of your business." Jasper replied, his answer only serving to anger Alexander more.

"Oh. It is definitely my business when this is what you've done to my sister." he angrily took out his phone, scrolled through his pictures and tossed it to the blond who caught it deftly. "Go on, look at it!" Alexander ordered.

"What~?" Jasper gasped as he stared in shock at the image on the phone. Jacqueline looked terrible. She had lost some weight and her face looked gaunt. In the photo she looked to be in a lot of pain with her eyes squeezed shut and her teeth clenched. "What happened to her?"

"She hasn't eaten anything for three days. She hasn't hunted in weeks. She can't function properly all because her dominant mate has rejected her."

"I don't understand," Jasper let the phone slip through his fingers as he turned to face the angry brother in front of him.

"Tell me what you felt the first time you saw her." Alexander said and Jasper felt compelled to obey.

"Like she was the only one for me," if he was a human, he would've blushed as it was he simply glared at the young man who dared to make him do such things. "What did you do to me?"

"You're not the only one with special gifts from your vampire side," Jasper looked at his family through the corner of his eyes while Alexander smirked at them. "Don't worry. I know Jax told you we're also vampires, I mean Dad is a vampire so it should be no surprise at all. The only difference between you and me is that we were born to be vampires while you were turned into vampires."

"Vampires can't have children." Rosalie snorted unbelievingly.

"You have so much more to learn dearest Rosalie," Alexander cooed mockingly. "Just as Jax told you weeks ago, there are so many things in this world you have yet to discover." Emmett grabbed his wife before she could launch herself at Alexander. "But we're getting off track. What else did you feel about Jacqueline?" he turned back to Jasper with the same inflection in his voice the first time he asked the question.

"She makes me calm. I don't feel the thirst for blood when I'm around her and I'm not as affected by everyone's emotions either." Alice giggled softly at her brother's admission.

"You haven't seen Jax in a while. You don't know that she hasn't been eating properly the first week you'd been hiding. You don't know that she'd been trying so hard not to throttle Jessica for all the shit she's been saying about you. Without you to calm her, she nearly made the idiot girl explode in the girl's bathroom the other day. You don't know that while you are avoiding her, you are slowly killing Jacqueline. Now how does that feel?" Jasper growled angrily. He couldn't understand the wave of pain he felt in his chest. "How does it feel to be the reason why your mate is slowly dying from the inside?" Alexander continued.

"Alexander, that's enough."

"No Carlisle. You knew this much when you first interviewed Dad about born vampires. You know better and I know you told Jasper about it."

"How did you know that?"

"You're not the only one with a seer in the family. Evangeline has been looking closely into Jax's life because we're all just scared that she will waste away if your son doesn't man up and confront his feelings soon." without warning Jasper threw himself at Alexander in a blind rage. No one was able to stop him and Alexander stopped Jacob from interfering with one thought.

"Tell me where she is!" Jasper growled as he pinned Alexander onto the ground with his hand's around the wizard's neck. Alexander could hear Jacob stopping the rest of the family while he himself calmed his own mate through their thoughts.

"Oh, so now you want to find her?" in a move that shocked the whole Cullen clan, Alexander had his sister's mate on his front, shoving his face into the dirt while holding his arms locked behind the blond's back. "Why should I let you near her when you've already hurt her so much? You're a coward Lt. Whitlock." Alexander growled into his opponent's ear. "Yes, she told me about you. About how you were a soldier during the civil war. She told me about your trouble with the blood lust and how she was able to supposedly calm you. Jacqueline told me about how much you trust her but what she didn't tell me is how much of a coward you really are." Jasper thrashed in his hold but Alexander was surprisingly strong - that and the blond was blinded by his anger. "What are you afraid of Whitlock? Are you scared that she'll reject you because of your scars? Has she ever given you any indication that she cares about how you look?"

"She deserves better than me," Jasper quietly whispered at the mention of his scars.

"That's not your choice!" Alexander nearly slammed the blond head into the ground as he snarled angrily at the man underneath him. "Magic, the universe, fate, destiny, whatever the hell has control over our lives - has granted you with your mate, someone who will complete you in ways you've only ever imagined and here you go ruining it with your insecurities. If that is how you felt then why didn't you talk to Jacqueline? It's not like you haven't been speaking with each other since you met," Alexander drawled sarcastically. "Even Dad had noticed how much time you spend with each other whenever the families get together and you didn't think you could talk to her?" Jasper just grumbled in response. Alexander sighed deeply, he was still incredibly angry at the man but his sister needed him. "If I let you go, what are you going to do?"

"I'll go see her," Jasper whispered.

"Will you? Then what are you going to do?" Alexander slightly released his hold on the man's arms.

"I don't know."

"Fuck this!" Alexander abruptly stood from his position and dropped the older vampire. "I have no idea why I even thought you would be a good match for her." he ran a hand through his dark inky locks in frustration. "You're too scared to confront her, you can't even get over your own insecurities. How are you going to be able to protect her when you feel like you don't deserve her?" he looked sadly down at the man who had also stood up and shook himself free of dirt as much as he could. "Maybe I was wrong, you're not vampire enough to be her mate." a growl ripped out of Jasper's lips at his words but he didn't back down, jade eyes gazing back into darkened topaz confidently. "You're not her dominant mate. Jasper Whitlock is not man enough to be Jacqueline Prince's mate. You're not good enough for her."

"She is mine!" Jasper snarled at the younger man who smirked back at him.

"Oh? And what makes you think that? You haven't even courted her yet. You abandoned her without your mark on Jacqueline. How sure are you that she's still your mate?" he taunted, both loving and hating the look of horror that flashed through Jasper's face. "For all you know, she could've been claimed by someone else by now. After all you weren't there to protect her when she needed you most. You hid from her and ignored all your instincts telling you that you needed Jacqueline. You didn't listen to them when they told you that _she needed you_." Jasper crumpled with the pain in his chest. Only then did he realize that it had been slowly getting worse as the days went past that he hadn't seen Jacqueline. The pain had started two days after Sebastian's party but he had ignored it. He'd also not paid any attention to the tugging at the back of his mind, too busy trying to come to terms with his feelings and eventually coming up with the thought that Jacqueline was too good for him. "What are you going to do now Jasper?" Alexander taunted. "What if you're not her mate anymore?"

"I'm her mate!"

"Are you?"

"She's mine!"

"Then what the fuck are you still doing here?!" Alexander asked. "She's at home, in her bed thrashing in pain as her submissive side slowly kills her for being unworthy of her dominant mate. The only way you going to get something in her is if you feed her from yourself. Now go!" as soon as he'd finished speaking Jasper was gone and Alexander sagged just in time for Jacob to catch him.

"Alexander?" Carlisle called to them as he breathed deeply to calm himself.

"Dad's so angry at you Carlisle, for letting Jasper hurt Jax this much. The only reason I'm the one who came here is because he's also worried about Papa. It's not good for him to be this stressed."

"I~"

"Save it for when you talk to him," Alexander raised a hand to stop the older vampire from speaking. Jacob had his arm around his waist and was the only thing holding him up at the moment.

"Esme, I'm sorry to have barged into your home like this but it really couldn't have waited." he finally looked around to see that Emmett had apparently taken Rosalie inside while he'd been busy with Jasper. Edward and Alice were watching him curiously but made no move to interfere in any way. "Papa would like to have you over some time for the cooking lessons he promised you. I know you'd rather do it here but with Jax in this state, he really doesn't have the heart to leave the house."

"I understand. Let him know that I'll give him a call to set up a time with him."

"I will."

"We better go babe," Jacob whispered in his ear.

"Alice, Dominic and Adrian sends their love and they also asked me to give you this." he tossed a small mirror to the pixie who caught it.

"Thank you Alexander." then with another nod to the rest of the family, the couple were gone. Edward sighed, he'd been hoping to get something from Evangeline as well but he had none. "Don't worry Ed, you'll see her soon enough." she then began to hop back into the house. "Oh and Carlisle? You better get yourself ready. Sebastian's really, really mad at you."

"Why didn't you warn us about this Alice?"

"None of you would've listened anyway," the pixie shrugged. "You'd have told me to mind my own business and let Jasper figure it out for himself. That would've just caused me to resent you and you would've gotten angry at me." she then walked into the house without another word.

"Sorry Carlisle, but she's telling you the truth. I saw it too."

"Damn it!"

XoxoxoX

Jacob and Alexander had stopped running right in the middle of 'their spot'. It was a clearing within the forest closer to La Push that had a small lake in the middle. There were rocks surrounding the place and it was far enough from civilization that no one they knew had stumbled upon the place since they found it when they were twelve.

"We need to get his scent off of you." Jacob growled as he tore off Alexander's clothes. He'd been trying to stop himself since the first time Jasper had gotten the upper hand and even though he trusted his mate, his instincts were still screaming at him to remove every trace of the other vampire's scent on his beloved. It seemed as if Alexander also felt the same urgency as the wolf was quickly undressed and pushed into the lake in no time at all.

"Jake! I need you!" Alexander joined his mate in the water and let himself be surrounded by his mate's arms as they kissed. He wrapped his legs around Jacob's waist and ground his cock to that of his mate. "Jake!" he moaned as his mate's hot hand suddenly wrapped around both their cocks and he was slammed back into a large rock that jutted out from the lake.

"Mine!" Jacob growled as he began to pump their hard cocks, kissing and nibbling his way to the mark he'd left on Alexander's neck on Sebastian's birthday. He let his teeth scrape against the sensitive area and smirked as his mate unconsciously began to thrust into his hands.

"Yours!" Alexander's heated moan had Jacob biting down hard into his lover's neck, increasing the intensity of pleasure in the vampire's veins. "Jacob!" a large warm hand groped at his ass, thick fingers teasing his cleft as the wolf began to pump them harder. "Jake, _please,_ " Alexander thrust his hips down onto the teasing finger, engulfing the long appendage into his body in a single stroke. Jacob stopped pumping their cocks in shock, it was the first time he'd ever penetrated Alexander and the feeling of his finger inside his mate's body was incredible.

"You're so tight baby!" he growled as he took Alexander's lips into a heated kiss and wiggled his finger. The movement caused his lover to throw his head back and arch, his cavern tightening further around Jacob's finger as he came, the enraptured expression on Alexander's face ripping the wolf's own orgasm from him. They spilled their seed onto each other's cock as Jacob continued to watch his mate heave breath after breath while he tried to calm himself. Alexander nuzzled his nose and gave him a small peck before nibbling his way to his neck and sniffing on the bite mark he had left on Jacob four years ago by accident.

"Jake?" he asked in silent question and Jacob just hummed his response and nodded. Jacob tightened his hold on Alexander as he pulled his finger out and leaned his head to offer more of his neck to his lover.

"Go ahead baby." Alexander felt his venom pooling in his mouth at the offering. He licked the spot and opened his mouth then finally bit down making his own mark in his lover's neck. Jacob moaned in a mix of pleasure and pain as his vampire's venom made its way through his body. "I love you Alex." he whispered as Alex began to seal the wounds with his tongue.

"I love you too Jake." Alex surrendered himself to the kiss his mate offered as he thought back to the moment he'd first marked his mate. It was the same day that they had found this special spot.

" _Hurry up Jake! She's going to find us soon!" Alexander hissed at his best friend as they ran from his sister. He and his Dad had gotten back from England a few weeks ago and he had missed both his twin and his friend. His second year was disastrous, filled with maniacal teachers, an overprotective house-elf and a vengeful spirit and he was glad to be home. The two twelve year olds ran through the forest being chased by Jacqueline only to stumble when they heard a loud howl in the distance._

" _Quick! She's called in the Pack!" Jacob tugged harder on his friend's hand and he couldn't help but sneak a peek at the dark haired boy. It proved to be his mistake when he tripped over a large root that sent him off balance and hurtling through the forest lining with Alexander. The both groaned as they rolled to a stop next to each other and lay down on the grass silently assessing themselves._

" _Are you okay Jake?"_

" _Nothing seems broken. What about you Alex?"_

" _I'm fine too." Alexander stood up as he dusted himself and finally looked around where they had landed. Jacob followed suit, his eyes following his friend's movement as Alexander stared in awe at the place. He'd really changed in the past ten months that they hadn't seen each other. Alexander's face was losing the baby fat due to his and his sister's training with their parents. His hair had gotten longer and his eyes seemed greener._

" _Jake, are you okay?" his friend's worried voice broke through his ogling and he immediately blushed, embarrassed that he'd been caught staring. "What's wrong Jake?"_

" _I, uh..." he didn't quite know what to say and he blushed further making Alexander laugh._

" _You're so cute." then Alexander did the most surprising thing. He leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "Is that okay?" jade eyes shone with worry as the other boy pulled away. Jacob pulled him closer and smiled._

" _Again?" Alexander laughed then obliged, this time taking more time in moving his lips against Jacob's. Something in him was telling him to mark his mate and Alexander was hard-pressed to do so. Soon they were exchanging more frantic kisses and he was laying on top of Jacob, trailing his lips on the other boy's neck. Before he could think about what he was doing, he'd already bitten Jacob. "Alex!" he felt the warm wetness spread through both their pants as he too came with the taste of Jacob's blood on his tongue. He moaned in surprise and pulled back, licking on the wound apologetically as he did._

" _I'm sorry Jake, I don't know what came over me."_

" _It's okay Alex."_

That was the first time they had ever made out. The rest of the summer was spent exploring each other's bodies and getting to know their best friend as a possible mate. Jacqueline was the only person who knew what had happened and had then spent her time researching about it. Though they both wanted to make their relationship official, Jacob and Alexander decided not to until the threat in England was over and they could live without fear of losing the other. For the next two or so years, they got closer and closer to each other, their families supporting them the whole way and finally when Alexander came home from England for the last time Jacob asked him to be his boyfriend.

"Alex?" the vampire hummed in response. "Do you want to go home?" while he'd been lost in his thoughts, Jacob had apparently gotten them both out of the water and dried and dressed them. He found himself lying in his mate's arms and snuggled against the wolf's hot chest.

"No, let's stay here for a while."

"Okay." Alexander let his eyes drift close content in his safety while he was with his mate. He'd already done his good deed for the day, he deserved some rest.

* * *

 **Lauren Saint: I'm so glad you're enjoying the plot. You're right though at the moment it's like JasperxJacqueline is the focus but I'm planning on getting a bit more JakexAlex in soon. Thanks for reviewing I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Tell me what you think ne?**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **aLy0:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait. Been busy with life.**

* * *

"She's up in her room. Feed her, calm her and then I will come to talk to you. I'll bring you some blood afterwards." Orion met the blond vampire as soon as the younger-looking man had arrived at their house. There were so many things he wanted to say to Jasper but his daughter was his priority. "Go," he ordered when the man just stood there looking at him hesitantly.

"Oh darlin' what have I done to you?" scarred hands tightened on the door frame as he gazed upon his mate for the first time in two weeks. Jacqueline was writhing on her bed, groaning in pain. Her face was twisted in agony and she struggled against the binds tying her hands and feet to the corners of her bed.

"We've had to bind her, otherwise she would've hurt herself further," Jacqueline's other father spoke from behind him.

"I~"

"Take care of Jacqueline, and then we'll talk." Sebastian said to him before the dark man stalked off, presumably to calm his distraught mate.

"I'm sorry Jacqueline," he approached the young woman who had calmed at the first sound of his voice.

"Jaz?" though incredibly weakened and still struggling with her bonds Jacqueline was able to whisper his name.

"I'm here darlin'" he couldn't be away from her anymore. He was lying beside her on the bed, all her restraints falling to the floor as he wrapped her in his arms. "I'm sorry."

"You left."

"I'm sorry." he could do nothing but apologize for he had no valid excuse. Jacqueline snuggled into his hold, nuzzling his neck as he tightened his arms around her. "You need to feed Jacqueline." he whispered, feeling the way she tried to pull herself from the scent of his blood.

"No. You'll leave."

"I promise I won't." Jasper shuddered as her tongue tentatively licked at a spot on his neck. "But you have to feed." she needed no further urging. He gasped at the first bite then moaned when she began to suckle. He could feel his body responding to her touch and felt ashamed of himself for loving the way she fed from him when she was in such bad shape. Jacqueline swallowed mouthfuls of his blood and soon he began to feel the thirst burn in his throat as he continued to lose more to his mate. "Darlin' that's enough." he whispered softly but she bit down harder making him moan in slight pain. "Jacqueline!" there was a tone in his voice that he remembered using on newborn vampires when he'd been serving Maria, it proved to be useful as well when Jacqueline's mouth slacked against his neck.

"Sorry," she slurred sleepily as she licked his wounds closed.

"It's alright darlin'. You can rest now."

"You won't leave?"

"I promise." he tightened his hold on her as her breathing evened out. Now that she had finally fed, he could see the color returning to her cheeks. Jacqueline had drops of his blood on the corners of her mouth and he smiled at how sloppily she had fed from him. He brought up a hand to wipe them off then looked up in time to see both of her fathers looking down at them with an unreadable expression on their faces.

XoxoxoX

Sebastian looked at his daughter's mate, onyx eyes cold and hard. He didn't want him near her at all but he knew they had little control over who his daughter's mate was and they had no way of trying to break the bond once it had been established. Years ago, on one of his missions for the Dark Lord, he had met Carlisle while in France. They'd struck up an odd friendship once the older vampire realized what he was. Carlisle had been fascinated by his lifestyle as a born-vampire and had asked a multitude of questions about it. Sebastian had answered all he could including what he himself had felt about mating, and what the books he'd read had informed him. In turn Carlisle had introduced him to some of the more vicious vampires - which had been his mission from the Dark Lord - and he was able to recruit them into the dark side. They had kept correspondence throughout the years but Sebastian had last seen the man just before the twins had been born. Once he realized that Forks was one of the many places where Carlisle had lived, he had contacted him and brought his family to meet the Cullens when they returned to the area. He had not thought that one of his friend's adopted children would turn out to be his own daughter's mate but at the same time he wouldn't have been surprised if it happened. Jacqueline had not had much experience with romance seeing as she was too busy worrying about her brother and Sebastian himself. Now that it had finally happened for her, Sebastian didn't know why it had gone so wrong for his daughter.

"Why did you not return?" he finally asked the young man who had just put down the ever-filling goblet of blood Orion had provided him with when they first entered their daughter's room. "I believe Carlisle informed you of what has happened between you and Jacqueline - or at the very least, his theory about what was happening."

"Please do not blame Carlisle. He would never intentionally put anyone in danger but at the same time he wouldn't force any of his children to do something they didn't want to do." even while he spoke Jasper didn't take his eyes away from Jacqueline. She was still laying on top of him, her hold tightening around him when he tried to move away.

"I do not blame him. I am angry with him for not making you see sense right away but at the same time it is only you who can answer for yourself. Now I ask again, why did you not return once you were told of what was happening?" though he struggled, Jasper finally met the gaze of his mate's father.

"I don't believe I deserve her." he said with as much conviction as he could. "I have done terrible things in my life as a vampire and she is too pure for me to taint. I did not want to do that to her."

"From what I have seen, you are a good man." Orion spoke softly, not wanting to disturb his daughter's first peaceful sleep in two weeks. He would've preferred not to have the conversation right here but he knew she would not be letting go of her mate soon. "Esme told me that you are still struggling with their diet but that is common. There are those who try to sustain themselves with animals and have succeeded in doing so for centuries but still slip with the slightest provocation."

"I am not a good man Orion. The scars prove it." he looked away at his own proclamation only to hear a derogatory snort by the door.

"You're not the only one with scars Whitlock." Alexander stepped into the room alone and sat on Jasper's other side, running his hand through his sister's dark locks as he did. Jasper was now completely surrounded by his mate's family and his heart would've thundered had it been beating. "My father and I had been through a war while Jax and Papa stayed here training in order to be able to help us should we ever need it. Every year since I was eleven, we would come home with a new collection of scars that Jax and Papa would spend hours trying to treat. It was the main reason why she wanted to become a potions mistress. She wanted to be able to remove all the reminders of the horrible times we spent overseas." Alexander's words brought tears to both their parents' eyes. They had not known what motivated her to become who she was but they had been proud of her nonetheless. "It's not only the scars that stopped you though." Alexander looked at him knowingly, jade meeting darkened topaz in question.

"No."

"What else had worried you?" Orion asked.

"I was scared of losing control with her. Even after seeing her fight against the wolves, I feared what I would do to her should she ever become injured in front of me."

"Your instincts would've sent you looking for what had hurt her." Sebastian answered. "You would have gone into a frenzy but not in the way that you are accustomed to. You would lose control with the person or the object that hurt her and you would've been torn between wanting to hide her away and take care of her or going out to take revenge to make sure whatever hurt her would not be able to do so again. All of your responses would be how to protect your mate regardless of the consequences."

"How do I make it up to her?" Jasper asked once that information had sunk in.

"That is something that you will have to discover for yourself." Sebastian answered.

"I apologize for the pain I have caused this family."

"While we now understand what made you do what you did, we still haven't forgiven you." Orion stood up from the bed, quickly followed by Sebastian. "Perhaps in time, when I see that my daughter is as happy as she deserves to be then I will be able to forgive you."

"Mr. Whitlock, please be reminded that the only reason you are even getting a chance at redemption is because our daughter has need of you. In that matter, we have no say but do remember that should this event ever occur again there will be nothing to stop me or my husband from coming after you." with their final piece said both Sebastian and Orion left their daughter's room.

"Just so you know Whitlock, they're not the only ones you should be wary of." Alexander stood up as well and glared at the blond man. "But Jax will not make it easy for you either. You will be groveling for a while if I know my sister. And if you're wondering when exactly things had changed, then think back to the first time you ever kissed Jax."

XoxoxoX

 _He shaded the edges of her hair to give more definition to her luscious curls. His pencil traced over the curve of her lips, emphasizing the cupid bow shaped petals that he longed to taste._

" _If you needed a model, you should have just told me. I would have posed for you gladly." Jasper was once again startled by her sudden presence. Ever since he became a vampire, no one had been able to surprise him, not even his brothers and sisters and yet here she was suddenly popping up beside him with no warning at all._

" _I prefer having my models in their most natural state." he drawled in an attempt to cover up his surprise._

" _You're really good."_

" _I have had a lot of time to perfect my technique."_

" _May I?" she gestured to his drawing book and he hesitated for only a moment before he let her take it from his hands. "You have been observing me really closely." she commented as she traced the darkened lines of her portrait._

" _I find you fascinating." he stated bluntly, wondering what it was about her that made him so honest._

" _Why?"_

" _You are the only one who has ever been able to surprise me with your sudden appearances and I can't get a read on your emotions."_

" _In the Wizarding world, there is a technique we call Occlumency. It creates a barrier in your mind so that other people cannot read your thoughts and emotions. Born vampires are natural Legilimens - that's the opposite of occlumency - so our Dad taught all of us to occlude." she looked up from her portrait to find that he was looking at her closely. His eyes brimmed with curiosity and she smiled at him. "Do you want me to show you?" he nodded hesitantly and Jacqueline raised both hands to cup his face._

" _What~?" he was suddenly assaulted by various emotions and he realized that they were hers. Jacqueline felt at peace with him, there was none of the fear and hatred that he'd become accustomed to since his turning, and she was brimming with happiness and confidence. There was also an underlying emotion that he couldn't quite determine but all he knew was that she was content to be around him. She did not judge him for anything and he was thankful for that._

" _Legilimens." trapped in her jade gaze as he was, Jasper did not have time to prepare himself for the pictures that invaded his mind. He vaguely wondered if this was how Edward always felt as he saw image after image of Jacqueline as she grew up. Some were of her friends at the magic school that she had attended, others featured her adventures with Jacob but the most dominant memories she had were of her family. In them, Jasper could feel the love she had for her twin and her gratitude for her parents. He silently wondered why there was a twinge of anxiety in her memories when a particular image caught his attention. It was a memory of Jacqueline watching him closely during the first night they had been introduced to each other's families. Jasper had then been observing the twins as they did trick after trick to demonstrate their powers to the Cullens and he had not noticed that Jacqueline had also been looking at him through her peripheral vision._

" _You were watching me." he stated when Jacqueline broke their connection. She flushed minutely at his words but did not bother to deny them._

" _So were you."_

" _Why were you watching me?"_

" _I find you fascinating." Jasper smiled as she returned his own words to him. He reached out to tuck a stray curl behind her ear as he leaned forward. Topaz met jade, vampiric senses listening closely to the sudden increase in her heart rate and the minute gasp that Jacqueline emitted. He stopped, mere inches away from her face waiting for her to either close the gap or pull away but when she didn't do either he finally took control and bridged that gap between their lips. He shuddered at the zing of electricity that raced through them with the first touch, his lips pulling up into a smirk when her bright green eyes fluttered close as she responded to him. Jasper kept the kiss chaste, moving his lips against hers with the gentlest pressure he could muster even as her arms crawled around his neck and she pulled herself closer to him so that she was sitting on his lap. Though he didn't need to breathe, he pulled away when he sensed her own breathing pick up. Jacqueline's legs were wrapped around his waist, feet locked behind him and her hands entangled in his golden locks as she leaned her forehead onto his. They didn't say anything for a few moments but then Jacqueline smiled. "Are you coming to Dad's birthday party?"_

" _Yes," Jasper returned her smile as he tightened his hold on her and she relaxed in his arms. A few days later, they were on their way to the Prince home to celebrate Sebastian's 40_ _th_ _birthday._

XoxoxoX

"Yo leech!" Jared greeted Alexander as soon as he entered Jacob's house earning him a slap to the head from their pack leader and a rolling of the eyes from the vampire.

"Hey baby," Jacob rose to meet his obviously exhausted mate. "How did it go?"

"Well he's still alive." Alexander smirked rather weakly at his mate who returned the gesture with a raised eyebrow. "Dad could hardly try to kill him with Jax clinging to him like a limpet."

"Well your sister's always been a cuddler so that's nothing new." Jacob led Alexander to his room, the pair ignoring the wolf whistles coming from the rest of the pack. "What else did you find out?"

"He had absolutely no idea when he claimed Jax, at least until I told him." they'd reached the wolf's bedroom and Jacob led his mate to the bed. He let Alexander settle on his chest while they both lay down and continued to talk. The vampire sighed deeply at the comfortable feeling welling up in his chest as he lay with his mate.

"You can worry about Jax tomorrow. For now you sleep. You're exhausted."

"Okay," Alexander snuggled into Jacob's warm chest and closed his eyes. The wolf was right, Jacqueline may be his twin sister but he also had to take care of himself. After all, if worse comes to worse he wouldn't be the only one hunting after Jasper Whitlock-Cullen.

* * *

 **So? Tell me what you think?**

 **aLy0:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry for the super late update but I've been really busy. It turns out that a graduating student needs to take more time in studies than leisure. Anyway, let's go.**

* * *

"Jasper, calm down." the glare he sent Alice's way would've sent anyone running, anyone but Alice that is. "Jacqueline's going to be fine. She's there with Alex, Sebastian and Orion."

"How come the mutt got to go with them?" Emmett asked cluelessly earning himself a growl from the blond vampire that was his brother.

"He's Alex's boyfriend, of course he could come." Rosalie rolled her eyes at her own mate only to be met with furious red-ringed topaz eyes of one Jasper Whitlock-Cullen.

"Jasper!" Alice finally snapped, her patience having run out after her brother's many attempts at biting everyone's head off. The Prince family plus Jacob had gone into the Wizarding World to celebrate Samhain and since it was a long weekend Jasper was sure to go crazy with the fact that he wouldn't be able to see Jacqueline for the next few days. The empath froze at the annoyance in the usually bubbly girl's tone, just as all their other siblings did. "Will you stop tearing into everyone?! There's nothing you can do about it anymore! They're already there and they will be staying in the Wizarding High Street until the weekend is over. Jacqueline will be back in school on Monday and you can see her then."

"Alice!" Esme chastised her daughter only to receive a glare.

"No Esme! He's been chewing everyone out because he can't be with the mate that he rejected in the first place. Jacqueline is just trying to establish herself as her own person after her submissive side tried to kill her due to Jasper's foolish behavior." said man flinched at the acid in the pixie-haired girl's tone. "If he hadn't ignored his instincts in the beginning, he would not have been left behind now. Those same instincts that helped him train and kill newborn vampires during the Civil War."

"That's enough Alice."

"Don't think you have no fault in this Carlisle. You let Jasper wallow in his insecurities and I know for a fact that Sebastian is still mad at you for letting Jacqueline get hurt so badly. It's been a month but she's still having nightmares about killing herself because her dominant mate did not want her."

"Now, now princess," twin voices reached their ears as two redheads materialized in front of the family, one on either side of the still fuming Seer. "That's quite enough."

"Are you~"

"~ready to go?"

"Yes," she muttered sullenly.

"Alright, go get your bags and then we'll be leaving." they each kissed her cheeks making Alice smile at their antics.

"Where are you taking Alice?" Carlisle asked the twins as they watched her disappear up the stairs.

"Actually Edward is coming too." the two Cullen children came down with backpacks in hand. "We're going to celebrate Samhain with Dominic, Adrian and Evangeline. They will be teaching us some of their customs."

"Keep them safe." was all Carlisle could say. He knew that neither of his children would want to stay after that argument and he found himself disappointed. The two redheads nodded and then they were gone taking Edward and Alice with them.

"It's going to be alright Carlisle."

"I need to apologize to Sebastian somehow."

XoxoxoX

"I can't believe your parents let us have our own room." Jacob grinned at his boyfriend as he watched the wizard-vampire unpack their clothes and settle them into the closet.

"They understand us Jake. After all, they had also been mates since they were in school."

"And Jax?"

"She's a different story."

"How so?"

"Witches and wizards come into their inheritance, magical or otherwise, when they turn seventeen because that's the age when they are considered as adults in the wizarding world. At least, that's the normal way to go about it. My Dad and I went through our inheritance early because of our circumstances which means that our need to mate is established early as well. Jax on the other hand still has the chance to live without her mate even though their bond had already began to form."

"What do you mean?"

"Since Jax hasn't reached her maturity yet, their bond is tentative. It wouldn't solidify for her until she turns seventeen - normally."

"What do you mean normally?"

"Her reaction to his rejection tends to say otherwise but then again we've never really been considered normal." Alex grinned at Jacob. "Which makes you a very lucky wolf."

"Oh, and why is that?" Jacob's breath hitched at the sudden influx of heat he felt when his boyfriend trained dark jade eyes at him.

"Because tonight, when the barriers between the worlds are at its weakest, we will be bonded. You will become mine and I yours as the moon hits its peak, for the rest of our lives." with each word his voice dropped an octave leading the wolf to shiver in response. "Do you want that Jake? To be bonded to me in the eyes of every man, woman, witch, wizard and creature out there?"

"Oh God!" Jacob threw his head back and moaned at the teasing sultry tones of his love. "Yes, Alex, yes."

"Glad to hear it." suddenly Alexander was leaning over him, his lean body somehow covering the wolf's larger frame completely. Maybe it was the power that the younger boy held, maybe it was the magic that Alexander had or maybe it was just the connection that they had to each other that was making him feel safe. Jacob didn't know and he didn't care, all he knew was it felt good to be in Alexander's arms, even just for the next few moments because he knew after they were bonded it will be his job to protect and care for the wizard as the dominant partner.

XoxoxoX

"Are you ready for this little meteor?" mirror jade eyes stared intensely at his own and Alexander found himself trying to keep from blushing.

"How do I look?" Jacqueline smirked at her twin who was patting himself down.

"You look handsome." she reached for him and engulfed the young man into a hug. "Calm down Alex. He's not going to change his mind." she pulled back to look at him again. "And even if he does, I am going to catch him and drag him down the aisle just so you can bond with him." the red flush that rose on her twin's cheeks made her giggle happily.

"Thanks for supporting us Jax."

"You're my twin, of course I'll support you."

"Are you ready son?" Sebastian stepped into the room and stared at his children who were still locked in an embrace. "The Quileutes are here." Jacqueline stepped away from Alexander as he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Yes, I'm ready Dad."

"Papa and I will wait for you outside." Jacqueline kissed her twin's cheek then stepped out of the room.

"I'm proud of you Alexander." Sebastian pulled his son close, the young man relishing in the feel of his father's arms around him. "You will make a fine mate for Jacob."

"Dad,"

"Yes son?"

"You know I'm submissive, right?" he mumbled into his father's clothed chest.

"Of course Alex," Sebastian kissed the top of his head and smiled. "That does not change how your Papa and I feel about you. After all, if there were no submissives then I would not have become a father." he could feel the tension leave the young man's body as he relaxed at Sebastian's words. "Now are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

XoxoxoX

"Are you okay Jake?" Paul asked their soon-to-be Alpha. Pack laws stated that those who are direct descendants of the alpha line should be the rightful leader of the pack. Sam Uley had taken over because there was no one from Ephraim Black's line, until Jacob was old enough to take his place. Though young in terms of age, his bonding to his life mate would mean that he is no longer a pup and could take his rightful place as the alpha of the Quileute pack.

"You look pale," Quil commented as they watched the young wolf pace back and forth.

"Maybe you should sit down," Seth suggested but as the youngest wolf in the pack he really had no say in what their alpha should do. Just as another of their pack members were about to speak Jacqueline came into the room pushing Billy Black in his wheelchair.

"Hey guys!" she greeted everyone then raised an eyebrow at her pacing best friend.

"How long has he been like this?" she looked at Jacob who was muttering to himself and running his hands through his cropped hair. He'd kept it short ever since he began phasing so that his wolf form wouldn't be too shaggy.

"He's been like that since we got here." Jacqueline rolled her eyes as she settled Billy's chair next to Paul and then stood right in front of Jacob as he turned to begin pacing once again. Her presence made the larger male freeze in his steps.

"Yo Wolverine!" Jacob growled at the nickname but said nothing otherwise. "What's going on in that thick head of yours?" she smirked at the glare she received from him. "Are you getting cold feet?" Jacqueline taunted. "Don't tell me you're thinking of backing out now?" she crossed her arms across her chest and leaned back just in time to avoid the swipe that Jacob attempted to get her with. "My, my. I didn't think the future alpha of the Quileute tribe would get scared of mating with his imprint." Jacob snarled and began to crouch. "You're better than this Jake." Jacqueline lost all teasing in her tone. "Snap out of it because Alexander is waiting for you to make your appearance out in the hall."

"What is she doing?" Seth's not-so-quiet whisper reached her ears but she did not reply.

"Come on Cub. He's waiting for you." suddenly all tension left the young alpha's body and he stood up straight. Formerly glassy deep brown eyes cleared as he stared at his best friend and soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"Jax?" She opened her arms and he willingly went into them, letting himself be embraced as her hands through his hair calmed his nerves.

"Are you ready Jake? Alex is waiting for you."

"Thanks Jax." she smiled at him when he pulled back and snapped her fingers to put his clothes back into its proper place. "I don't know what came over me."

"This is the first time you've been exposed to this much magical energy." Jacqueline explained. "Your innate magic is going haywire because of the super-charged air. Believe me when I tell you, your mating will be that much more intense because of the lowered barriers between the mortal and spiritual planes." Jacob flushed at her words making his pack howl with laughter. There was a knock at the door and one of the ushers came to tell them that it was time. Jacob took another deep breath to steady his nerves then walked behind his father to push Billy's chair down the aisle as they walked. At the end of this hand fasting ceremony, he would forever be bonded to the man he loved.

XoxoxoX

The first part of the ceremony was over. Jacob and Alexander had been bonded as husbands but the celebration was not yet done. Wolves were pack animals, this meant that when the Alpha mated, the whole pack would watch him claim his mate. This case would be no different. Jacqueline smirked as the wizard who officiated the hand fasting left. Only the Quileutes and the Prince family were left, seeing as there was no one else from their past lives other than Dominic, Adrian and Evangeline but since Alexander's friends were not family by blood, they couldn't be here for this part of the ceremony.

"Where are we off to now?" Paul whispered from beside Jacqueline. "Only the reception is left right?"

"Paul, have you ever wondered why Alex and I got along with the pack even though we were vampires?" she turned twinkling jade eyes at him as she asked.

"Well yeah. Personally, I thought it was because of the magic you two had in your blood."

"You're right about that. One thing our magic lets us do is to change into an animal. We call it animagus transformation."

"You mean you can change into any animal?"

"No, not every witch or wizard can become an animagus and those who can only turn into one animal their whole lives. Guess what Alex's form is?" she nodded towards the dais where the two young men had just been bonded only to find two wolves facing one another. One was a russet brown with deep brown eyes while the other was an ebony wolf with bright jade eyes.

"That's Alex?"

"You better phase now Paul, you wouldn't want to miss your new Alpha's mating, would you?"

XoxoxoX

Alexander shivered at the power surrounding them. One minute he was still holding Jacob's hand after the hand fasting and the next, they had both shifted into their animal forms unable to control the change. He immediately lowered his snout at the sight of his Alpha, the magic flowing from Jacob heightening his senses. He could feel the tips of his fur shift with the slight breeze as the russet-colored wolf walked behind him.

 _"_ _ _Mate. Mine."__ He moved his tail to the side as Jacob mounted him, his whole body trembling at the low growl of possession coming from the larger wolf. Alexander whimpered as his mate slid into his body and wasted no time in thrusting into him.

 _"_ _ _Yours, all yours."__ He whined his sentiment to Jacob as his new husband nipped along the scruff of his neck. Alexander accepted the assault and bared his neck to his Alpha as Jacob's thrusts became more erratic. He could feel the hard member in him expand and he howled his pleasure to the moon as Jacob's knot formed just after a wet heat spilled into him.

 _"_ _ _Love you."__ The voice was no more a growl, rather it was Jacob's own husky tone, the one they used whenever they spoke through their mind link.

 _"_ _ _Love you too."__ Alexander shifted his right shoulder where his husband had marked him at the height of their climax and sighed happily when Jacob put his whole weight on top of him. They would stay locked for a few hours and he knew his sister and their new pack would be there to protect them while they were vulnerable.

 _"_ _ _Sleep Alex."__

XoxoxoX

Sebastian watched the proceedings with critical eyes. He could see the power his sons were emitting as they both changed into their animal forms. This was a primal mating, one that he and Orion had also gone through when they first mated and he felt honoured to be able to witness it. Dark onyx eyes widened in awe as his sons were bathed in a golden light, it was a sign of a true soul mate bond - one that he hadn't been expecting seeing as Alexander was a vampire, Jacob's natural enemy - and yet here they were once again rising above people's expectations. The pack howled together as the light died, signaling the end of their Alpha's mating but it wouldn't be over until Jacob and Alexander had returned to their human forms, for now they would stay locked together as their nature required of them. Sebastian smirked inwardly as Jacqueline and Sam stood protectively in front of the newly-mated pair followed by the rest of the pack, prepared to guard their Alpha and his mate until the end of their mating.

XoxoxoX

"Jasper!" Carlisle barked - the mere action stopping his adopted son from continuing to wear a hole on the floor of their living room. "Will you please stop pacing?!"

"Carlisle!?"

"Alice is right. You must wait for Jacqueline to return and pacing around in our living room will not help you with that."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Why don't you try to figure out how you will woo Jacqueline when she gets back?" Esme suggested making Jasper freeze in his steps.

"Thanks Esme," with a quick hug to his foster mother, Jasper ran out of the house to think.

XoxoxoX

Bright jade eyes flashed with the reflection of the moonlight. She sighed deeply, pulling her shawl closer around her body. She could feel the pull on her instincts, her submissive side once again rearing its head. She wanted, no _needed,_ to be with her dominant but at the same time she also wanted to be officially courted. Her instincts were telling her to find her dominant mate while a larger part of her was waiting for Jasper to make the first move. She was at war with herself. With the walls between the spiritual and human world at its lowest, she was having a very difficult time controlling her instincts.

"Jax?" she turned around to find her brother peeking through the connecting door between their rooms.

"Yeah Alex?"

"You okay?"

"Shouldn't you be with Jacob?"

"We're leaving for our honeymoon tomorrow." he didn't mention the way she evaded question. "How are you feeling?"

"I miss Jasper." Alexander took her into his arms and led her back into the room.

"Get some rest Jax. You need it."

"Okay," she let him tuck her into her bed. "Alex?"

"Yeah."

"Enjoy your honeymoon okay? I don't want you to worry about me when you're supposed to be spending time with Jacob."

"I promise."

"Good night little meteor."

"G'night little gem."

* * *

 **Comments or suggestions? Kindly click the review button just below the chapter.**

 **aLy0:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry it was so late. Been busy with life. Here it is anyway. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

"Good morning Alex." strong, warm arms wrapped around him as he was pulled towards his husband's bare chest.

"Good morning," Alexander smiled as he put down the spatula he'd been using to butter the waffle maker. He put his hands on top of Jacob's and snuggled closer to the warmth he provided. "How was your sleep?"

"It was okay, but I wish you were there when I woke up."

"I needed to make breakfast."

"You didn't _need_ to do that."

"Actually," Alexander turned in his husband's arms and wrapped them around Jacob's neck. "I did. I got hungry from all the _activities_ we did last night."

"Care to repeat those _activities_?"

"Maybe later, once I've gotten some more nourishment."

"You're such a killjoy." Jacob whispered against Alex's neck. "I really, really would like to have _you_ for breakfast."

"Haven't gotten enough yet?" Harry rocked against Jacob's growing erection.

"I think I'm never going to get enough."

"It _is_ our honeymoon." Alex agreed. "But I also want to explore the city. I have never been here before."

"Fine." Jacob pouted making Alex smile.

"We'll eat breakfast and then we'll leave okay?"

"Alexxxxxx," Jacob whined.

"Please? I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Promise?" Jacob grinned wolfishly at his words.

"I promise."

XoxoxoX

"Are you okay baby?" Jacob asked Alexander. His mate had almost been run-over by some teens on a broom and it took his extremely fast reflexes to safely pull him away from the line of fire.

"Yes, I'm fine." Alexander smiled at his husband feeling safe in the strong warm arms around him.

"Are you sure?"

"I love you Jake." Alex leaned up to peck his husband's lips and smiled. "Are you willing to try something for me?"

"Of course babe." Jacob agreed as he pulled Alexander up.

"Come on," he tugged his husband down the street in the direction he'd been going in the first place.

"No, no, no, no..." Jacob started to try to pull Alexander the other way when he saw the building that the younger man was doing to.

"But, you said you'd try anything for me," Alexander stopped walking and pouted as he faced Jacob, bright green eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Alright, alright! Just please stop looking at me like that."

"Come on Jake. I will show you how wizards do it." They were standing at a mini Quidditch pitch where wizards could play a practice game in half a pitch.

"This is a very bad idea."

XoxoxoX

Jacob had no idea how many times he'd almost fallen off his broom because of the stunts that Alexander was pulling. How many times had Alexander done the freaking Wronski feint? It was a move that had his heart jumping to his throat every time his husband did it. He had no desire to see Alexander plummeting to the ground and suddenly pulling up on his broom. It was too much to see and would probably give him a heart attack sometime soon.

"He's really good on that broom." a gruff, husky voice stated from beside him. Jacob was standing on the sidelines, a broom that he had rented and tried to practice with held on his left hand. "In fact, I know of only two people in the world who knew that particular stunt. Unfortunately one of them is dead." Jacob turned to his right only to be greeted with amber eyes and the musky smell of another wolf. Though he could scent the man, he knew that the other man was not the same kind of wolf as he and his tribe. He immediately stood straighter as he sensed another wolf in his territory, especially one who is apparently interested in his husband.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you know that man?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"An old friend."

"Viktor?!" Alexander zoomed past both men to greet the newcomer. Jacob was distracted from the man he'd been speaking to as he watched his husband jump off his broom and throw his arms around a bulky young man. A deep growl escaped from tightened lips at the scene. The man beside him chuckled and as Jacob looked back at him, the man was gone. A shiver ran up his spine at the strange encounter but before he could think on it, he was interrupted by his husband. "Jake!" the green-eyed young man called out.

"Hmm?"

"Jacob, this is Viktor Krum. He's a world famous Quidditch player and he's been mentoring me on my broom since I was eleven years old." he was smiling. "Viktor, this is Jacob Black my mate and bonded." the two young men shook hands.

"Eet eez a pleasure to meet you."

"Good to meet you too." Unable to shake off the feeling of being watched, Jacob tugged his husband to his side and put an arm around his waist. "I'm a bit hungry babe, why don't we grab a bite?"

"Okay, would you like to join us Viktor?"

"Eef that ees okay weeth your 'usband."

"That's fine with me."

XoxoxoX

"Hello."

"Jax?"

"Hey Jake! How's the honeymoon going?"

"It's been great."

"Yeah? Then why are you calling?"

"I just had the strangest encounter with a man."

"What do you mean?" Jacqueline sat up straighter on her bed where she had been lounging before Jacob called.

"Alex and I were at the mini Quidditch pitch here and he was teaching me to fly."

"And how did that go?"

"Pretty good but I don't think I would ever want to watch Alex on an actual game."

"That's how Dad felt the first time Alex ever played a game."

"Anyway, there was this man who was way too interested in Alexander's moves."

"Which move?"

"The Wronski Feint."

"I told Alex to be careful with that particular move. It's Harry Potter's signature move, one that he adapted from Viktor Krum."

"Oh. I met Krum today. Alex said he was his Quidditch mentor since Alex was eleven years old."

"Of course! Alex studied at Durmstrang because Dad was making his research in France at the time." she was quiet for a few moments and then she asked, "Can you describe this man?"

"He smelled like a wolf but different."

"Babe?"

"I gotta go Jax, don't tell Alex I called you about this. He doesn't know."

"Alright, I'll talk to Dad about it." she frowned at the tone in his voice. "Enjoy the rest of your vacation and Jake, don't think too much on this okay? You'll worry Alex."

"Jake?" Alex's voice came again.

"Right here Alex." she smiled at the sleepy tone in her brother's voice.

"Go Jake, I'll talk to you later." the call ended and she was left once more staring at the ceiling inside her room. She dialed another number and waited for the other person to pick up. "You wanted a chance to make it up to us, didn't you? I'm giving you this chance, find a man named Remus John Lupin. He's a former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts and he's a moon wolf. He's hunting Harry Potter under Dumbledore's orders. He cannot know that there's a connection between Harry Potter and our family or we'll all be in danger." she ended the call without giving the person a chance to speak. "Damn it all! Why can't they just leave us alone?" she rolled over on her bed and sighed. "Time to get up, got some work to do."

XoxoxoX

"Where were you?" Alex whispered sleepily at his approaching husband.

"Just talking to Jax. They were checking up on us."

"Why didn't she call me?"

"You've got five missed calls on your phone already," Jacob smirked as he settled next to his husband and wrapped his warm arms around the younger man. "So she texted me and I called her."

"Hmm..." Alexander mumbled sleepily in response as he snuggled into the strong arms around him.

"Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah," he whispered. "I'm just so tired."

"It must be all the tricks you were doing yesterday."

"But I barely use any magic when I'm flying."

"It's okay baby, you just rest. We've got plenty of time."

"I love you Jake,"

"I love you too Alex." Jacob held him closer as he thought about the man and the possible threat it brought to his husband. The Prince family had been his family since they were children but now that he'd been married to Alexander, he just gained more reason to protect them all. Jacob sighed deeply as he closed his eyes, he would do whatever it took to protect his husband - he swore it on his grandfather's grave.

XoxoxoX

"What are you doing here?" Jasper had gotten used to cold welcome he received from Jacqueline in the past week but it still stung. He didn't blame her though, he knew exactly what he'd done to warrant it but it didn't mean he wouldn't still try to gain her forgiveness. She was after all, still his mate.

"Carlisle received your message and he wanted to have the complete details before he did anything."

"Why didn't he come talk to me himself then?"

"Because I wanted to be the one to speak with you."

"I have nothing to say to you Jasper."

"No? Then let me talk." he stood still in front of her and waited as she regarded him with a calculated look. "I know I hurt you terribly, not just you but your whole family. I apologize for all the pain that I caused even though I know that it is not enough." He looked down as he tried to form the words he needed to tell her. "When a human is turned, he retains next to no memories of his human life. Everything becomes blurred, new memories pile on top of each other and eventually you'll just forget your human past. As a newborn vampire, it's all about the thirst. Newborns are known for their strength and speed and sometimes, there are those who have special gifts. But what no one tells you is that you are run by instincts for most of your newborn life. The instinct to hunt your prey, to quench the thirst for blood." Jacqueline's heart melted at the site, she just knew that if he were able to then Jasper would be crying. "Maria took advantage of that. When she turned me all I could feel was the burn of the thirst and the need to feed. I also felt incredible loyalty to her for giving me the strength to fight in the war. It took me a while before I could finally figure out which thoughts were hers and which were mine and then it took me a lot longer to break free of her control over me. It was difficult because of all the instincts telling me to bow down to my sire's desires." he took a deep breath, not that he needed it but it helped to relax him. "When I met you, I felt the connection immediately. After your father's birthday, I felt our bond grow stronger. Two days later I felt the need to see you."

"Jasper."

"I didn't do anything because up until now I'm afraid to trust my instincts." there was a soft hand touching his face and topaz met bright jade.

"You hurt me." she said softly. "But I accept your apology."

XoxoxoX

"I'm so happy they're finally speaking to each other again." Orion whispered to the man holding him in his arms. Sebastian hummed in a non-committal manner but did not say anything otherwise. "Seb?"

"I still do not like the way he hurt our daughter."

"I know that love, but we both know that there is nothing we can do about their bond. It's stronger that even ours when we were younger."

"I am aware of that." Sebastian's arms tightened further around Orion as he cupped his hands on his husband's rounded stomach.

"I love you." Orion snuggled further into Sebastian's arms and sighed to himself.

"I love you too."

XoxoxoX

"Alex, you're back!" Jacqueline threw herself into her brother's arms and breathed in deeply. "How was your honeymoon? Where's Jacob? Are you hungry?"

"Why are you so hyper?" she smiled at him as she pulled back.

"I'm just really happy to see you." she kissed her twin's cheek. "And I really, really want to give you my present."

"You have a present for me?" this time Alexander's eyes also twinkled.

"What about me?" Jacob strolled up to the pair with a cocky smirk.

"You're lucky you're married to my brother." she rolled her eyes at him. "Otherwise you wouldn't be seeing my gift for him either."

"Jax," all three of them turned to look in time to see Jasper exiting the front door wearing an apron.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Jacob asked as he pointed at the topaz-eyed vampire.

"Esme and Orion are calling for everyone to come and eat."

"Thanks Jaz," she smiled at him when he just went back inside the house without regarding the still gaping young men around her. "Come on, Papa's been teaching Esme how to cook vamp specialties and we've been testing everything."

"What's he doing here?" Alexander asked his twin who promptly blushed.

"Come on, they're waiting for us inside!" she tugged her best friend and her twin brother inside the house without waiting for a response.

XoxoxoX

"Did you make this for us?" Alexander couldn't keep the tears from his eyes as he looked up at the two-storey house standing in the middle of the forest. It was placed a few kilometers away from the Prince home, a little closer to the Reservation.

"Well, I had a lot of help." Jacqueline tugged her brother towards the front door and handed him a key wrapped in a green bow. "Esme designed it and all the boys helped me build it."

"All the boys?"

"The pack, Jasper, Emmett and Edward helped a lot too."

"Not Adrian and Dominic?"

"No, they would've just pranked the others." he put the key in the lock and turned it. As he opened the door, Jacqueline stepped back.

"You're not coming inside?"

"You should see it on your own." she smiled. "But you know, Dom and Adrian did actually have some part in this house."

"Which one?"

"I'm sure you'll see it."

"Jax,"

"Go on Alex." she smiled in encouragement.

"Thank you for this Jax." Jacob murmured softly as he pulled Jacqueline to his chest. They watched as Alex looked around in wonder. The living room was designed in soft reds and burgundy, matching the tint of the wood used in the framework of the house. There was a bookcase on the far left corner already filled with Alexander's tomes. A fireplace was on the right side, the intricate design surrounding it similar to that of a master craftsman.

"You're welcome." the door closed behind the pair and Jacqueline smiled. They would be so shocked when they finally saw what the twin menaces made for them. She turned around to leave and smiled at the man standing behind her. Dirty blonde hair curled in small tufts around his head, topaz eyes softening as they met with her own jade orbs. He was leaning against a tree seemingly relaxed as she walked towards him.

"Are you ready to go home?" she took the hand he offered and leaned against the arm she was holding. There were still a lot of things they had to figure out but they were taking small steps and they were beginning to understand each other better now. "Jax?"

"Yeah?"

"Everything okay?"

"I'm just happy that Alex is home." he kissed the top of her head.

XoxoxoX

"Alex?"

"Yes Jake?"

"What's this on the door?" the couple had been exploring the house in both their paces and had reached the second floor where there was a small library and three different rooms. One room, obviously Jacqueline's, had been decorated in her favorite color. The walls were a soft lavender, a four-poster bed in the middle with a study table in one corner of the room. They had already passed the master bedroom where their things have been placed when Jacob stepped out of their room to look at the last door just across theirs.

"These are wards," Alexander traced his hand against the carvings on the door jamb. "They protect the room's occupants from a lot of things. I can feel Jax's magical signature on them." he continued to stare at the runes until they reached the doorknob. He tried to turn it but it wouldn't open.

"Is it locked?" Jacob asked.

"The doorknob itself isn't." Alexander shook his head as he retraced the runes and read through them. "Protection. Health. Life." he muttered as he touched the carvings. "It's set only to open when we both open it and if there's another criterion met."

"What criteria?"

"I don't know."

"How do you think we can open this?"

"Put your hand over mine and we'll turn the knob together. The runes will read both of our magical signatures and will open if all the criteria are met." he breathed deeply as the large hand wrapped around his own. He could feel the magic of the runes tingling through his palm and turned the knob without any resistance. They pushed the door together only to gasp at the contents of the room. The walls were painted with an underwater design. There were two large clam shells on the wall from which intricately carved cribs seemed to nestle. The ceiling was painted with a sky complete with twinkling stars. Jacob thought it might be imitating the conditions outside as he could see the the northern lights in the far left corner of the room which could also be seen from the outside of their house especially at this time of the year. There were two different dressers and two changing mats on the other side of the room.

"Alex?" Jacob whispered as his husband went into the room and looked around, smiling softly at the mobiles dangling atop each of the cribs. "Was this what you meant when you said there was something else needed before we could open the door?"

"Jake... I..." Alexander stopped right in the middle of the two cribs and looked at his husband with teary eyes. "I think I might be..." he couldn't finish speaking as he was overcome with worry.

"Hey, hey. If we are pregnant then we'll get through this together baby." he took his husbands into his arms as Alexander let his tears go.  
"You're not alone in this Alex. I'm here for you." the younger man smiled at the alpha male.

"Alpha for a few weeks and already with a mate and cubs." Alexander giggled softly at his own observation.

"Cubs?"

"There's a reason why there are two cribs in here Jake." he snuggled into Jacob's warm chest. "Twins are hereditary." Jacob paled at the thought but tightened his hold on Alexander. He might be a bit young to be a father but he would do his best to become a good one anyway.

* * *

 **AN: So, what did you think? Read and Review please.**

 **aLy0:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's been a while but I've been having problems with this story. Sorry, but here it is anyway.**

* * *

"Are you sure Jax?"

"Oh definitely," she grinned at her twin brother whilst holding up the potion she had just asked him to put a drop of blood into.

"But... I mean... triplets?"

"Well, you're going to be a father soon too."

"I seriously didn't think there would be three babies."

"It's not so impossible." she shrugged as she shook the vial in her hands. "Plus, with the time you've been away I wouldn't be so surprised."

"How long til you get results on that?" Jacob asked as he swaggered into the kitchen at their own house.

"Just a few minutes Jake," Jacqueline answered as her best friend took a seat right next to her brother.

"What exactly are we going to find out with that?"

"The potion will turn red if pregnant and the shade will determine the month. The darker it is, the farther along you are."

"Any way to tell if it's a boy or a girl?"

"There's another potion for that." she smiled. "But Alex won't be able to take it since his not four months along or further."

"Why not?"

"It's the time when the baby's magical core would be formed and that usually is tied to gender."

"But how did you know that there are three babies?"

"We don't know anything about Alex's pregnancy yet." she smirked.

"Then who's having triplets?"

"Papa is!" they replied at the same time.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No." she smirked at Jacob. "Well, here we go." she smiled. "Just as expected, you're about six weeks along."

"Oh." Alexander smiled and laid his hands on his abdomen. His abs had already softened but it was not yet visible. "I'm pregnant." he whispered. Jacob went behind his husband and wrapped Alexander in his arms.

"Yes, you are." Jacqueline smiled at the couple as she slipped away. They needed time to themselves to let the information sink in, after all it was one thing to have an idea and another to actually confirm it.

"We're going to be parents." Jacob held his husband's face gently as he stared into jade orbs.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Jake."

XoxoxoX

"Dad?" Jacqueline frowned when he saw his father sitting on their porch. She had walked home from his brothers' house only to see the potions master brooding on the swing. "What are you doing outside? Where's Papa?"

"Your Papa refuses to let me inside," he patted the seat next to him as he spoke. "His cravings are getting worse."

"What do you mean?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"He was asking me for sardines on peanut butter sauce and when I told him that I would have to go to the store to get them he started crying. He complained that I did not love him enough to keep the house stocked up on food that he liked and then he locked me out using his magic." Jacqueline began snickering beside her paternal father who in turn glared at her. "I'm so glad you find my predicament amusing." he drawled.

"You do realize it's the hormones talking, don't you Dad?" when his glare intensified she dissolved into another fit of giggles.

"Of course I do."

"But?" Sebastian shook his head and refused to answer. "Come on Dad, I have a stash of peanut butter and sardines in the kitchen. I seriously don't know how you got on with all these hormones when Papa was pregnant with us."

"Ah, but you forget that there were only two of you." Jacqueline giggled softly as she passed the threshold to their house without delay.

"Jacqueline?" Sebastian called out to his daughter when he was still unable to get through the door.

"I'll get Papa to release the wards," she laughed as she bounded up the staircase towards their parents' room. Sebastian shook his head as he settled to wait back on the swing. "Papa!" she called out and then opened the door. "Why aren't you letting Dad inside the house?" she found her maternal father dozing off in their bed.

"What are you talking about?" Orion opened sleepy eyes as he spoke.

"You put up wards that prevent Dad from entering the house." she settled next to him on the bed and smiled as he pulled her close. "What did he do?" Orion yawned widely before replying.

"I don't remember." he answered making Jacqueline laugh.

"Well, can you at least take it down? He's been there for hours."

"Oh, I didn't realize..." tears formed in her father's eyes and she was hard-pressed not to laugh at him. Jacqueline took Orion into her arms and soothed him as he sobbed, his own emotions overtaking rational thought at the reminder that he had punished his loving husband for something he couldn't even remember.

XoxoxoX

The hairs on the back of his neck were standing, it felt as if he was being watched. As a double spy for both sides of an unforgiving war, it was never good to ignore his instincts. Sebastian looked around subtly as he went back to sit on the swing. Enhanced hearing listened to the soft voices of his husband and daughter as they talked in the room, further along the forest he could hear the softest footsteps of the crawlers but on the northern part there was total silence. It was the type of silence that betrayed the presence of a predator. Pulling into his vampiric powers, he sank into the shadows while leaving behind a copy of himself to avoid alerting the intruder to his disappearance. Before he could even get too close, he was assaulted with a familiar and menacing magical energy. It was one he associated with the worst manipulator he had ever worked with and it was someone he resented for taking Alex away when he was merely a baby. Sebastian went back to the house while dispelling his image, this time thankfully being allowed into their home without difficulty. He went straight up into their room to look upon his pregnant mate and his daughter.

"Dad?" he knew Jacqueline could see the worry in his eyes but he refused to speak about it, not when Orion was in the room. He did not want to do anything to scare his pregnant husband. Orion was already exhausted as he was. "Papa said he couldn't remember what you did to make him mad." she instead said, allowing Sebastian to take the lead of the conversation.

"Perhaps it is better that way. Being upset will not do any good for the children." Sebastian said as he entered the room completely to sit on the bed next to his napping husband.

"How very Slytherin of you Dad," Jacqueline smirked at his sire. "But perhaps you're right." she then smiled. "Would you like for me to prepare our dinner? You can rest with Papa while I'm cooking."

"That would be fine."

"Don't worry so much Dad." she rose from her own position next to her maternal father then kissed Sebastian's cheek. "Rest." and with her final order she left her parents and closed the door, satisfied that they had their privacy when she felt the wards go up as soon as the door was fully closed. It had been set to activate once the door was closed and would not let any sounds out though they could hear people talking from the other side of the door should they be inside the room. Jacqueline went to the kitchen to begin making dinner, shaking his head at the inevitable talk they were going to need to have once Orion was asleep.

XoxoxoX

He howled to the moon after his transformation. It hurt, still did even after decades of being able to transform but he had to continue. The great wizard promised him his mate if he continued to do as he was told so he would listen, just as long as he kept his promise. He'd been sent to America, miles away from his home in England chasing after his mate and he found him pregnant with that vile creature's cubs. It was no matter, he would just kill the cubs and mount him until his mate was full of his own cubs. He howled once more to the moon, scenting his mate and running off to find him. If only he'd paid closer attention to his surroundings, he might've been able to stop what was going to happen to him.

XoxoxoX

Sebastian stared at the werewolf who dared prowl in his territory. He knew what the wolf was thinking and he wanted nothing more than to kill the beast for wanting to harm his children. He leapt out of his hiding place, silence still his long time friend as he followed the wolf through the woods. They had planted a false trail, one that had Lupin running right to their trap. On the other end of the trail waited the Quileutes. They were all there to protect their pack, just in case things got too out of hand for Sebastian himself but he wasn't worried. Though filled with the instinct to protect his mate and their children, he was also more clear-headed than his opponent. Orion was at Jacob and Alexander's house. They were being protected by Jacqueline and Jasper while Adrian, Dominic and Evangeline stayed outside in case Lupin tried to go back there. Soon, he would kill the werewolf and their family would be safe.

XoxoxoX

"What is going on?" Orion asked for the eighth time that night. He had been whisked away for a _surprise sleepover_ at his sons' house by his daughter and her boyfriend but he could sense the other young wizards just outside their house and he knew something was going on. "Jacqueline Alexis Prince! Don't you dare lie to me young lady!" though seven months pregnant with triplets, he was still quite intimidating especially for his daughter who had been his only companion for the majority of the past six or so years. "Where is your father?" Jacqueline looked away knowing she couldn't deny his Papa anything. "Please Jax, just tell me what's happening. Not knowing is just putting me more on edge."

"I~"

"Calm down Orion," despite his protests, Orion could feel himself relax at the soothing tones in Jasper's voice.

"Don't you use your powers on me Jasper!"

"Everything's fine. You're alright. Just relax." the blond continued talking. Normally, he wouldn't even be able to feel any of the wizards' emotions but at that moment Orion's worry was too much even for his magic to hide. Or maybe that could be attributed to the babies who were sapping him of his own energy, either way it was proving to be in their advantage as the heavily pregnant wizard slowly relaxed into sleep. There was a deep sigh of relief from his girlfriend whom he was quick to comfort.

"Thank you." Jacqueline whispered to his chest and Jasper said nothing as he held her tight. Upstairs, in the master bedroom Jacob had Alexander in his arms soothing his pregnant mate with his mere presence as his father-in-law dealt with the threat to their family. It should be over soon, or at least he could only hoped it would be.

XoxoxoX

"What do you want with my husband?" Sebastian growled at the man crouched in the center of the silver-lined cage. As was planned, the werewolf had followed the false trail to where the Pack had been waiting. Once in the center of the open space they had prepared, they'd sprung the trap and caught the werewolf in an iron cage with silver imbued in the metal. There was just enough silver in the cage to force the werewolf to revert to its human form but keep it contained enough without killing it. "What do you want with my husband?" the repetition of his inquiry was answered with a snarl. Lupin, bare in his human form, tried to pounce on Sebastian but he was stopped by the cage that was only large enough to hold his frame if he was sitting down. "Why has Dumbledore sent you here?" another snarl, this one answered with a howl from one of the younger members of their pack. Sam barked at Seth in reprimand but the pup held firm. He stood growling at the werewolf, hackles raised trying to intimidate the larger man into talking. "Why are you after my mate?"

"Mine!" that finally got a reaction from the werewolf turned human.

"Yours?"

"My mate!" it was obvious he was feral in his form and was not in the right mind to answer their questions but Sebastian wasn't one to be deterred. He delved into the memories the werewolf was projecting, seeing the images flashing in his own mind as they happened in Lupin's life. Then he saw it, a memory of a very pregnant James Potter in the arms of the werewolf they now have trapped. Sebastian pulled back from the wolf's mind in shock once he realized what it all meant. Dumbledore had done this, not just to the Prince family but even to those who had sworn their loyalty to him. Lupin had not meant to hurt Orion, he had been made to think that Orion was his dead mate, that Orion was James.

" _What happened?"_ Sam approached the vampire, still in his wolf form. The Quileutes knew of Sebastian's mind reading powers and were taking advantage of it to communicate with him even while they were still transformed.

"I can sense a strong confusion spell on him," Sebastian said. Never removing his eyes from the man who was doing his best not to touch the bars of the cage. "Dumbledore has made him think that my mate is his. But his mate has been dead for sixteen years." there was pity in the onyx-eyed vampire's eyes, one that he couldn't hide especially since he knew of the pain it caused to be torn from your mate. It explained why Lupin had taken Alexander at Dumbledore's behest, perhaps he was trying to replace the family that he had lost.

" _What should we do?"_ Sam asked again.

"Kill him. There is no pain worse than that of losing your mate." Sebastian said as he turned to face the Quileute. "And he is not like you. One scratch could cause changes in a normal human being. He could kill someone with a bite, or worse turn them into a werewolf too." he spared another glance at Lupin then looked back at Sam. "I suggest you kill him in the cage and dispose of the body by burning. I have no knowledge of how it would affect shifters if they were scratched or bitten by an infected werewolf." he left the clearing, eager to get to his own mate. Just another one of Dumbledore's evil deeds came to life and he could help but think how lucky they were that they had been able to escape the man's insane machinations. A pained howl echoed across the evening sky followed by triumphant howls from the Quileutes and Sebastian hurried his pace. He needed to get to his family soon. This revelation had shaken him worse than any other experience he'd ever had serving the two megalomaniac masters he had had in England. If Dumbledore had confunded Lupin to think that Orion was his mate then what else was he capable of?

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think ne? I need some ideas on where to push this story so Review what you'd like to see.**

 **aLy0;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry it's been so long. I've been so busy with life but hopefully things have died down by now and I can continue to update my stories.**

* * *

"What do you want?" Sebastian snarled at the old wizard who had appeared right in front of him as he travelled on his way to his sons' house. A week had passed since they had disposed of Lupin but he hadn't allowed Orion back into their own home as of yet. His instincts had been warning him that something would happen soon and he was glad he had listened for now stood before him the very person who had tried to take Alexander from them while his son was but a babe.

"Now, now, there is no need for such attitude Severus," clear blue eyes twinkled in an imitation of his grandfatherly shine but Sebastian knew better. "Or should I call you Sebastian?" only years of practice held back the growl that wanted to force its way through his throat at the knowledge that the old man knew who he was.

"How do you know my name?"

"Did you really think you had fooled me Severus?" the smile on the older wizard's face was cold as he spoke. "I must admit it was quite ingenious how you've managed to make a life for yourself away from Britain."

"Just tell me what you want and be done with it." He snarled, quickly losing his patience against the man who had brought so much trouble to their whole family.

"I need Harry's magic. Perhaps I shall call him Alexander?"

"No."

"No?" grey eyebrows rose in surprise at the blatant disrespect of one he had thought to be completely loyal to him. "My boy, surely you can see it is all for the greater good. Our world is still in danger, even after Harry had defeated Voldemort. They need my guidance in order to forge a better future for everyone."

"You still have many years ahead of you Dumbledore," Sebastian replied. "You do not need my son's magic for that."

"But I do Severus. I am old and my magic has gotten weak after my run in with Voldemort's horcruxes. I need Harry's magic to replenish my own."

"Magic transference is a crime against Mother Magic." Sebastian spat. "Perhaps it is time you left the future of the British Wizarding World in the hands of the next generation."

"They cannot survive without me Severus, you know that. The Ministry will crumble without my guidance~"

"Dad!" both men looked towards the call and Sebastian's eyes widened at the sight of his daughter running towards them.

"Gem no!"

"Seems you were keeping more than I thought you were Severus." Albus looked from the girl to the potions master and grinned evilly. "I shall take her in place of Harry. When you choose to give him to me contact me through your patronus." With his final piece said he threw a portkey at the running girl which hit her right on her chest and both witch and wizard disappeared from Sebastian's sight.

"No!" Sebastian screamed his frustration into the air and tried futilely to find his daughter but it was no use. The portkey must have been warded to prevent it from being tracked.

"Sebastian!" Jasper's urgent tone snapped him from his frantic search. "Orion's in labor!"

"What?"

"Where's Jacqueline?" topaz eyes narrowed as he searched the area for his mate but he could not see anyone. "She was right in front of me. Sebastian where's Jax?"

"I don't know Jasper. I really don't know."

XoxoxoX

"What does Dumbledore want with her? She didn't even know him!" Alexander paced in their living room, occasionally looking up at the screams they could all hear from the master bedroom. Jasper and Sebastian had gotten back hours ago, but they couldn't concentrate on looking for Jacqueline with Orion in labor.

"Baby, calm down okay? It's not good for you to be this stressed." Jacob led his pregnant husband from his pacing to sit down on the couch.

"I can't help it Jake. Jax is missing and we don't know what the old coot is doing to her."

"She's going to be fine. She's a strong girl Alex."

"But what if she's hurt or he's torturing her?"

"Jax wouldn't want you to worry about her. She'd want you to be as calm as possible for our baby."

"I know but I can't..." Alexander shook his head in denial. He was overwhelmed with worry not just for his missing twin but also for his maternal father who was currently delivering his siblings. He knew they couldn't try to look for Jacqueline until the rest of the family was safe but nonetheless, the Pack had begun their search for her as well as the Cullens leaving his friends with them and Jacob for protection. At the moment, Evangeline was helping Sebastian deliver the babies while Dominic and Adrian went around the property to place booby traps and strengthen the wards already in place.

"Just try to sleep baby," Jacob told his husband. "The Pack and the Cullens are out there looking for her. We'll know as soon as they find something."

"I hope we find her soon Jake."

"We will Alex. I know we will."

XoxoxoX

"Come now I know you're awake." Jacqueline was not fooled by the tone the old man used, she knew from her brother it was often what he did to manipulate his followers. "There's no need to pretend you're asleep. I won't hurt you."

"Then what do you want from me?" she asked without looking up for she knew that as soon as she looked into his eyes he would try to see into her mind. She had no trouble with Occlumency of course, but he didn't have to know that.

"I would like to know who you are, my dear."

"Why?"

"You called Severus your _Dad_ and I know for a fact that he only had one son."

" _That's where you're wrong you barmy old coot!"_ Jacqueline thought to herself. "He blood adopted me when I was four years old." She had to give him something, if only to have him leave her alone.

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know." Jacqueline made sure to make her voice shake as she spoke. "All I know is my parents died and Dad took me in. He left me with friends when he had to go away."

"Now don't you worry my dear, we will simply have to adopt you into a light family. That way you won't need to be left behind."

"Why am I here mister?"

"There's no need for you to know that..." he paused as if he just realized something. "What was your name again?"

"Gemini," she said. "Gemini Prince." Blue eyes lost their twinkle at the surname but she didn't see that.

"What was your former last name? Before Severus blood adopted you."

"Lestrange." There was a harsh sucking sound and then the doors closed behind the old man. _"Happy hunting Dumbledore. Good luck finding a Gemini Lestrange. It's a good thing I found some of Dad's old journals. I don't remember who Lestrange was, all I know is he's a former associate."_ She finally looked around the room only to find that she was lying on a bed with her legs shackled with magic-dampening cuffs. There was a chair away from the table and one window with bars on it. She had no idea where she was but she could try to communicate with Jasper through their bond. She closed her eyes and looked within herself for that connection between her and her dominant mate. She and Jasper had been working past their barriers while Alexander had been on his honeymoon with Jacob and she could feel his worry through their bond. She found the door within her mind that connected her to him but she couldn't open it. As the submissive mate, all she could do was to let out a distress call and hope that Jasper realizes that he could communicate with her through their mind. They hadn't tried it before but she could still hope it would work. She had no idea how long she'd been gone and now all she could do was wait.

XoxoxoX

Jasper's head snapped to the side at the sound... no wait, was that a feeling? He wasn't quite sure what it was that he had heard, or felt, but he was sure that it had something to do with Jacqueline. She had been missing for a little over sixteen hours and they still could not find any trace of her. Even Carlisle's contacts could tell them nothing of her whereabouts and Jasper's vampire was thrashing inside him wanting to find his mate. He was having a much more difficult time trying to control his blood lust with Jacqueline missing and away from his protection.

"Jasper, what is it?" Carlisle asked his son who had stopped running as he tried to once again locate where the sound, or the feeling was coming from.

"I can feel Jacqueline," he whispered, another sound stopping him from continuing to talk.

"Wait, I heard that too." Edward said as he stood a few paces behind Jasper.

"I don't hear anything," Emmett shook his head and looked pointedly at his girlfriend.

"Neither do I." Rose said.

"That's because it's coming from Jasper's head." Alice told them all. "Jax is calling to you through her mind."

"Her mind?" Jasper asked as he searched out that connection within him that he knew led to her. _"Jacqueline?"_ he called out and waited but she wasn't answering. _"Jacqueline?"_ once again he tried, still no answer. Then there was that feeling again and now he could discern what it was, it was her distress call.

"Let's go back to Sebastian, he might be able to help you locate where she is." Carlisle suggested once he realized that his son was still getting nowhere. They ran back in the direction of the Blacks' home while Jasper chanted repeatedly in his head for Jacqueline to hold on for he was coming for her.

XoxoxoX

Sebastian watched his mate as Orion cuddled with his two daughters. He himself was holding his new son but despite the happy occasion, he couldn't bring himself to truly enjoy the time with his family. Not when his oldest daughter was missing and in danger. In his right arm, Orion had Alaina Christine and in his left lay Amira Claudette. Both little girls had their siblings' jade eyes which they inherited from their Grandma Eileen, a cute button nose each and small tufts of dark brown hair. They had screamed their way into the world as Luna extracted them from Orion's stomach and they only calmed when their Papa was already holding them. Their little boy aptly named Callisto Angelo had only cried briefly and was immediately hushed by the cleaning and warming spells Luna had cast on them. His little angel had his eyes opened and though Sebastian knew he could not yet see, he would swear that the boy was looking straight at him with his mirror onyx eyes.

"Seb?" Orion's soft voice broke him from his musings and he met the man's worried ash-colored orbs.

"We'll get her back Orion, I swear it." He replied with as much conviction as he could despite not yet hearing his husband's question because he knew exactly what it was the Grimm animagus wanted to know. He was prevented from saying anything more by the voices they heard coming from downstairs.

XoxoxoX

"Did you find her?" Alexander was already meeting them at the door, having heard the Cullen family coming before they appeared. He could feel the anxiety rolling off of his twin's intended but Jasper did not answer him. "Jasper!" he called out to the frazzled blond. "Did you find Jax?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean by that?" Alexander demanded only to be pulled back by his own husband.

"Calm down baby and let them rest for a bit. They've been gone a while."

"Don't tell me to calm down! My sister's missing!" Alexander screamed at his bonded. Jacob's eyes narrowed at the disobedience from his submissive but he shook away his instinct to retaliate in the same manner. He knew Alexander was worried – they all were – but his husband had a more intimate connection with his twin and being pregnant also didn't help the young vampire. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean it... please don't be angry at me." Immediately sensing that he did something wrong, Alex began to apologize and all Jacob could do was embrace his husband and soothe him with his thoughts.

" _It's alright baby. I know you didn't mean it. I'm not angry at you."_ Jacob assured his vampire. _"But I also know that Jasper and his family are tired. They have been searching for Jacqueline for a whole day. Why don't we let them in so they can rest? You can ask them your questions later."_

"Okay," Alex answered out loud. "I'm sorry Jasper. Please come in. You guys can rest for a while."

"Thank you Alex," Jasper answered as he and his family piled into the house. "How are Orion and the children?"

"They're fine," it was Jacob who answered.

"I have two new sisters and a baby brother," Alex smiled at the memory of him holding his baby brother for the first time. Though the day was bittersweet, he still felt happy that the babies were safe.

"I can hear Jacqueline's distress call but I can't seem to reach out to her." Jasper told his mate's twin. "I don't know what to do."

"You must concentrate on that feeling," they heard Sebastian's voice as he walked down the stairs. "Alex, your Papa is asking for you and Jacob. Let me keep the Cullens company while you meet your new siblings."

"But…" Alex tried to protest.

"Your Papa also needs some assistance feeding them. He can't quite do it alone with three newborns."

"Come on baby. You can show me how it's done." Jacob guided his husband out of the living room and up the stairs, though Alexander was very reluctant. "Alex, your Dad can help Jasper understand his instincts better than you can since they're both dominant mates."

"You're also a dominant mate."

"Yes, but I'm a wolf not a vampire. Some things may be different for us." Jacob insisted. "Come on baby, Papa needs us."

XoxoxoX

"Who are you really?" it seemed as if the man had lost his patience. She had no idea how long he'd been with the old codger but she knew she couldn't stay there any longer. Before she had been taken it had been a week since she had last fed and here since she'd been kidnapped she was being given food at least once every day, if her calculations had been correct.

"My name's Gemini Prince Sir." she kept her head bowed because even now, his blood sings to her. He had no idea of who or what she was and it was keeping everything she had in him not to feed from the old man. She knew from her brother that Dumbledore had an aversion to magical creatures despite what the rest of the British Wizarding World. He despised them and Jacqueline would be killed if the man found out what she was.

"There was no recorded child of the Lestranges. Nowhere that I can find."

"I don't know Sir. That was all Dad told me about my former family."

"I wonder who you truly are." the man sounded thoughtful. "You must not be very important to him for him to have left you here for so long or perhaps Harry is simply more precious than you are."

"My Dad loves me sir." though she said it the seed of doubt had been planted. She didn't want Dumbledore to have some power over her but she was still in his presence and she had not received anything from her dominant mate either, not even from their bond.

"Perhaps…" Dumbledore sounded doubtful but she refused to fall for the bait. It took him a few more moments before he realized she was not going to say anything and left.

" _Jasper, where are you?"_

XoxoxoX

The sound of flapping wings broke through his concentration. He had been trying to reach out to Jacqueline for the past week, his mate having been gone for a week and a half but he was still unsuccessful. Sebastian was training him to follow his instincts but for some reason he was still having trouble with them.

"Ares?" his head snapped up to his mate's twin brother who was calling out to the raven perched on the tree where he had been leaning on. "Where have you been?" the raven flew down but instead of going towards Alexander, he settled onto Jasper's knee.

"Ares?" he asked the bird who leaned its head to one side as if perusing him.

"It's Jax's familiar." Alexander explained as he sat down next to Jasper. Briefly, the topaz eyed vampire was reminded of the time when Jacqueline had told him about familiars. They were like pets but so much more as they were bonded to their owners through their magic. She had also told him of how hers and her brother's familiars seem to be able to find them wherever they may be.

"Do you know where Jax is, Ares?" Jasper asked the raven who twittered and ruffled his wings in answer. As the bird moved, jade eyes were attracted to the piece of jewelry hanging around Ares' neck.

"That's Jax's necklace." Alexander gasped as he pointed out the snake fang hanging around the raven's neck. "She never goes anywhere without it. I gave it to her when I found out I was a parseltongue," at Jasper's confused gaze he continued. "Snake-speaker."

"Did she send you here Ares?" the raven twittered once more and then flew up to Jasper's shoulder.

"I'll get Dad and the others."

"Rest now Ares, you've done well." Jasper stroked the raven's head who tucked his head into his wing for some much deserved rest. "We'll get Jax back soon."

" _I'm coming for you Jax. I promise."_

* * *

 ** _So? Was it worth the wait? Any ideas on what will happen to Dumbledore? Also, I'm thinking of a brief appearance by the Volturi. Any requests?_**

 ** _R &R Please and Thank you. _**

**_aLy0:)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Next chapter already. So just a few guest appearances in this chapter but they won't fully be explained until the next one. Stay tuned!**

* * *

"Aro?" Carlisle looked up in shock at the vampire king who was stepping out of a silver Mercedes Benz. He was followed by Jane and Alec and another young woman he didn't know. Felix also stepped out of the car, he had apparently been driving, but the party was being led by the other girl. She had curious purple eyes and long brown hair that reached her hips. "What are you doing here?" Immediately, the Cullen family stood together trying to show a united front against their perceived leader.

"Calm yourself Carlisle. I am not here to make trouble." Aro replied.

"What's going on?" Orion stepped out of the house quickly followed by his husband and he stopped in his tracks at the sight of the approaching vampires. "Sabrina? What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Prince!" the young woman who had accompanied Aro and his special guard ran towards Orion. "I came to help!"

"What do you mean?" he was undoubtedly confused at her words and waited patiently for her to speak.

"Ares came to me last night." she said. "And there is only one other reason for Ares to come find me. We have to hurry. Jax is either feral or very close to becoming one."

"What? How do you know that?" This time Alex stepped out of the house to confront the young woman.

"Before she graduated she told me that should Ares ever come to me without a letter or a package, I should tell my father immediately because that would mean she was in trouble and she would need my help."

"Why would you want to help Jacqueline?" this time Sebastian directed the question towards Aro.

"As my daughter said, Jacqueline needs our help." Aro said silkily.

"Please Mr. Prince. We have to go get her." Sabrina said to Orion as he was the only person he knew. Truthfully, they had been preparing to retrieve her when the Volturi arrived but even Carlisle was reluctant. He didn't want to have anything to owe Aro.

"Carlisle, I am here to pay back a debt I owe to young Jacqueline." seeing no way out of it and possibly wasting more time than they actually had, Aro finally revealed why he had offered to help. "She saved Sabrina's life and led her back to me. That is the only reason I am here and we will be gone as soon as she is safe." there was a loud squawking noise and they all saw Ares fly up from his perch. He dive-bombed towards Jasper who watched warily as the raven grasped at his shirt with his talons before flying up once more.

"Ares is probably sensing that Jax is in danger." Sabrina pointed out.

"Fine. Let's go." Sebastian decided. They could deal with everything else later when his daughter was back in their home.

"Who will be staying with the kids?" Orion asked as he had every intention of going with the group.

"Orion you must stay here. You are barely recovered from the birth of the children." Carlisle argued.

"But she's my daughter too."

"I will go love and get our daughter back."

"But…"

"Sebastian, you should also stay. We need someone powerful enough to protect Alex and the babies while we're gone." the elder Prince looked ready to protest but Jacob cut him off. "If Alex wasn't pregnant I would be okay with you going but he can't do much magic right now and you're the only one powerful enough to hold off other wizards."

"You are right."

"I will go with the Cullens to get Jacqueline back. Sam, Quil, and Seth will be staying here. Evangeline is checking the perimeter with them but you have to stay within the wards. The rest of the Pack will be coming with us as well as Dominic and Adrian." Jacob said and then he turned towards Aro. "I don't know what you can do but any help is appreciated."

"Come Ares!" Sabrina called to the raven who was still tugging on Jasper's shirt. The bird immediately came to her and she pet her friend's familiar as she touched the necklace it was still wearing and closed her eyes. "I know where she is."

"Jane, Alec stay here and help protect the family. I will take Sabrina and Felix with me."

"What?" Jane protested.

"You are staying here to protect the household," the tone in Aro's voice made everyone shiver.

"We'll get her back baby, I promise." Jacob embraced his husband and then let him go. "Just stay within the wards and wait for us."

"I promise Jake. Just get her back."

"We must not waste any more time." Sabrina said. "I need everyone coming to stand close to me."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll get us there."

XoxoxoX

Jacqueline was huddled underneath the window. She was quickly losing what control she has over her vampire side and she knew that the moment someone entered the room, she would not be able to resist the urge to feed from them. There had been a number of other wizards around her, majority of them were redheads and she recognized them as Weasleys but she had no idea which was which. It had been a while since she had eaten or drank anything, her captors either forgetting her or simply didn't care enough to care for her well-being but she didn't really care. All that really worried her is that she hasn't been fed any blood. Not that they would know to do that but still, it was the reason why her control was shot.

"Well, well," she smelt her blood before she even entered the room. This was one of the Weasleys whom she knew. The red-haired young woman before her had taken great pleasure in telling her what she would do to her twin brother once they got him. Ginevra, for she refused to call her Ginny, was to become the next Lady Potter. The headmaster had promised to bond her to _Harry_ as soon as they got him in exchange for _Harry's_ magic. Unfortunately, the esteemed headmaster had no idea that _Harry_ would not be marrying anyone else because he was already bonded. "We will be making our move soon and Harry will be mine." Ginevra taunted Jacqueline. "All I need to do is to get myself pregnant by him and then I'll be set for life." somehow, it was the thought that this witch wanted to defile her brother that broke whatever was left of her control. Jacqueline sprung at the other witch with a snarl.

"Big mistake," she growled at the redhead who had gotten too close to her and was now lying on her back with Jacqueline on top. "Sorry little girl, but _Harry_ is dead." she whispered as she grasped Ginevra's wand hand.

"You're lying!"

"Why would I lie about something like that?" Jacqueline sneered. She could still feel the drain of her magic from the magic-dampening cuffs around her ankles but that didn't mean she had nothing to protect herself. She took the other witch's wand and broke it in half noting the wide eyes, the shocked grasp and the pained groan that followed. For witches and wizards, their wands were but a conduit - something to be used to center their magic and control the amount of power they could use - but in the last few decades they'd begun to see their wands as the _only_ means they have to access their magic. It was the reason why many witches and wizards have become weaker in wandless magic. Instead of being a tool, their wands became a crutch. They could no longer connect to their magical core without them.

"You monster!" Ginevra whimpered as her connection to her own magic was snapped.

"You have no idea how much of a monster I am little girl," Jacqueline growled as she dove down for the kill. Ginevra thrashed in her hold but her strength was no match for that of a starving vampire and soon she was weakening. Her struggles slowed until they finally stopped and then the only thing she could do was to gasp for breath even as her heart pumped furiously trying to keep up with the loss of her blood.

"Harry," she whispered in her last attempt to call out for breath but no one else could hear her. Jacqueline snapped her neck as soon as she was drained of blood, pitying the young witch for following a madman and giving her the smallest of mercies. She had no idea what was going on outside of the room but she needed to leave. She had to get back to her family and soon. With strength she received from taking the witch's blood, she snapped the magic-dampening cuffs with her brute strength. Not caring for what she looked like but feeling cautious about what she would encounter, she walked over to the door and opened it without resistance.

"Wizards," she snorted at the too-easy escape. "They rely too much on their magic."

XoxoxoX

Jasper gasped when he felt the tug on his abdomen. One minute they were standing in the front garden of Jacob and Alex's home and the next they were in front of a rather run down house. As soon as they arrived, Dominic and Adrian began swishing their wands around and no one else dared to breathe as the twins worked.

"How did we get here?" he couldn't help but ask when the twins nodded that it was safe to speak.

"It's my gift, the one I received when I gained my vampire inheritance," Sabrina replied. "I can track the current whereabouts of people if I had something that they had recently worn."

"And the transportation?"

"It's a magical way of transport," Sabrina continued. "I used what we call a portkey. It's basically an object that you transfer magic into so that you can travel anywhere. There are some exceptions but it's generally a safe way to travel."

"Alright, enough with that. We have no idea what we are dealing with here." Jacob intervened before anymore questions could be asked. "Dominic, Adrian, do you know how many people are in there?"

"I sense seven magical signatures and one absolutely weak one. The weakest one could be Jax," Dominic, or Adrian, no one besides Evangeline, Alex and Jacqueline can actually tell who is who, spoke. "They probably have magic-dampening wards around her room so she can't escape." Jacob snorted.

"She doesn't actually need her magic to free herself." Jacob said. "What about the wards?"

"It's all basic wards. Dom and I can easily break through them." only the reference to his brother did they know who spoke.

"Alright." he stepped back from the pair and looked around at everyone who had come with them. "From what we know about vampires, at least the born ones like Jax and Alex, a lot of magic don't work on them but I don't know about the turned vampires so we're going rather blind into this. The best I can tell you is that you should get their wands away from them at the first possible moment and break it." He made eye contact with every single one of the Cullens and then turned his attention towards Felix, Aro and Sabrina. "What can you do?" Aro raised an eyebrow at his insolence but Jacob did not back down.

"My gift would not be useful in this battle but I assure you, I can fight well on my own and Felix is one of the fiercest members of my guard. Sabrina will not be fighting with us."

"I can help Adrian and Dominic break through the wards." Sabrina offered. "We can erect ones of our own in place so that they won't be able to get away."

"Alright, good idea." Jacob nodded. "Paul, Embry, Leah and Jared will stay here and protect Adrian, Dominic and Sabrina." Paul made to protest but one look from their Alpha made them all back down. "You know very well that we are all susceptible to magic and Jacqueline will kill herself if she knew that you got hurt trying to get to her."

"Fine." Leah growled as she phased, quickly followed by the others aside from Jacob. After all he still had orders to give.

"Jasper," topaz ringed with red met Jacob's dark brown. "You and I will go look for Jax." the vampire merely nodded at him and he turned back to the rest of their party. "Dominic, Adrian and Sabrina, go do your thing. The rest of us surround the house."

"How do we know when the wards are down?"

"Oh trust us~"

"You'll know~" a mischievous grin appeared on the twins' faces before they broke off to take their positions. Sabrina quickly followed suit until the three of them were on three different points around the house. Their positions represented a large triangle around the building. The magical number three ensured that there was an even amount of magic coming through for the wards to break and the shape was to make sure that all three of them were connected at some point during the ward-breaking.

Jasper waited with baited breath, not that he needed to breathe, as two wizards and one witch slowly broke through the house's defenses. Beside him, Jacob had already phased into his wolf form and though he could not understand him, he could feel the anxiety and excitement the Alpha felt. He didn't even mind that he was not taking the lead on this one. If they had been fighting newborns, it would be him in charge and Major would soon make an appearance but since he was out of his element, he let his soon-to-be brother-in-law lead them into battle. Soon, he would get his beloved back and this time he swore he would not let anything keep them apart.

XoxoxoX

There was no one outside her room, and wasn't that a surprise? Didn't they think that she could escape? Probably because she had played docile for however long they had had her. Using her superior hearing she could hear them somewhere in the house, possibly the kitchen if her sense of smell wasn't fooling her. Her stomach would've grumbled at the sumptuous scents if she had not fed on Ginevra. As it was, she just needed to find a way out of the house without them knowing because in her state she knew she had no chance of beating them. She walked slowly down the corridor making sure that she made no noise and tried to find a way out of the house. She tapped into her instincts, the ones she'd honed along with the Pack while Alex was at school in Scotland, and let her hearing and sense of smell guide her. She could smell the magics in the air and she sensed at least four magical signatures. Normally, she would be able to pinpoint each and every one of them - if she had been at full strength. As it was, half-starved though energized by magical blood, she wasn't quite sure how many others were in the house with her. Which is probably why she didn't notice that there was someone coming from just ahead of her. Jade eyes met cornflower blue but before the wizard in front of her could say anything someone screamed in a panicked tone.

"The wards are gone!" from the screech she could tell it was a woman and just from the warning the man across her regarded her with narrowed eyes. Then his wand was in his hand but before he could utter a spell, the window in between them exploded in a shower of glass and broken wood. She had no time to react to the all the sounds around the house as she was tackled to the floor.

"Get off of me!" she screeched at the heavy russet object atop her, instincts racing to fight them off but unable to due to her body being weakened from days without food and exercise. The growl the thing above her emitted stopped all of her struggles as it broke through her defenses and she recognized it. "Jacob?" she whispered half afraid that it was her imagination but the other half of herself hoping that it wasn't. She received another growl which she took as a 'yes' and then Jacob was off of her and attacking someone from behind him.

"Jacqueline!"

"Jasper?" she was being pulled up from the floor and then she was in the arms of her mate. She didn't care what he was doing, all she thought about was that he was finally there and she was safe. "Jaz?"

"I'm here darlin'," he rumbled in his familiar Southern drawl. "I'm here."

"I missed you Jaz."

"I missed you too, Jax." he whispered as he ran to safety. He spared a brief kiss to her forehead as all the excitement finally caught up to her and she fell unconscious in his arms. She knew she was safe, her dominant mate there and ready to protect her so she let herself sleep for the first time in however long she had been in captivity.

XoxoxoX

Dumbledore tried to apparate the moment multiple parts of the house broke but he found himself unable to. They had been having a meeting at the kitchen, planning what they were going to do to finally get what they came for when the wards fell. He had tried to leave when one by one his companions fell to the intruders but he was trapped. Kingsley was dispatched swiftly with a twisted neck, Bill Weasley had gone to get Ginny and he had no idea what had happened to the curse breaker, Ronald, Molly and Minerva were all dead and he had no idea how they'd even died. They had been attacked so fast, none of them had been prepared for it and in a matter of minutes Dumbledore was the only one left alive. A loud growl caught his attention and only then did he realize that he was surrounded. There were five men all marching towards him and one rather large wolf. He went to grab his wand but it was gone.

"Looking for this?" one of the young men who looked too close to one Cedric Diggory raised his broken wand and Dumbledore growled.

"What have you done?" he couldn't let them take him! His plans could not fall through! He was the strongest wizard of all time! They should all bow to him!

"Your biggest mistake~"

"Was taking one of our own." it was familiar, the way those two voices finished each other's sentences. But before he could react, he was hit by multiple stunners and Dumbledore was crumpling to the ground. Carlisle, Emmett and Edward was soon joined by Dominic and Adrian while Sabrina went straight to Aro and Felix.

"Jax?" Edward asked the twins.

"Jasper's got her with the rest of the Pack outside." one of them answered.

"What are we going to do with him?" Carlisle asked.

"Jacob says that we have to take Dumbledore back with us but Dominic and Adrian should put magical restraints on him to prevent him from using his magic." Edward said for the Alpha who still wasn't back to his human form.

"But didn't you already break his wand?" Emmett asked.

"Yes but Dumbledore is~"

"One of those wizards~"

"Who can do wandless magic." one of the twins approached the fallen headmaster and put magic-dampening shackles around both his ankles and his wrists.

"Let's go." Jacob barked and all the vampires and wizards looked up at him in surprise. None of them had even realized that he had left the room to phase back into his human form. He walked over towards them and grabbed the old wizard then slung the man over his shoulder. "You can make us another portkey, right?" he asked Sabrina who nodded in reply. "Alright. Let's take Jacqueline home."

XoxoxoX

The burn in her throat was much worse when she woke up. It lit her whole body up, so much so that all she could think of was to soothe the burn. She jumped up from the bed with a snarl, her senses sharp and alert looking for a prey. She needed to hunt, needed to feel the blood as it filled her up and soothed the burn. She snapped her gaze to the door as it opened, a whimper escaping her lips at the first scent of her dominant mate. Her instincts were going haywire. She was feral and nothing but the taste of blood could bring her out of it. Her mate opened his arms and then she was there, sniffing at his neck and awaiting his permission for her to feed. He growled deeply in response and she took it as the permission she sought and bit down. She couldn't help the moan that escaped at the first taste of his blood and she drank in deep pulls, savoring the moment for both the nourishment he was giving her as well as the time she was spending with her beloved mate.

XoxoxoX

The whole household was alerted to the moment Jacqueline woke up. They had all been waiting for it and even though Jasper had wanted to stay in the room and stay with her, she was talked out of it by Sebastian and Orion. Even Alex had protested, stating that he didn't want his twin to be alone when she awoke but Sebastian was adamant that no one should be in the room with Jacqueline when she woke up.

" _No Alex. Neither you nor Jasper can stay in the room."_

" _But why Dad? Jax has been alone for more than two weeks."_

" _Sabrina was right when she said that Jacqueline was very close to being feral when you found her. I can only assume that she had somehow fed before Jasper and Jacob actually got to her because that is the only way for her not to be in worse state than she is. From my scans, I can tell she has not been fed properly for at least a week and that is just normal food. She hasn't been given blood for the better part of her capture and that is why no one can stay with her until she wakes up. She's had blood perhaps a few hours before you retrieved her but that is not enough to completely return all the nourishment she was not given for the past week. The moment she wakes up all she would be able to think of is the burn and she will attack the first blood-bearing creature in the room with her. We must at least give her time to fully come to herself before sending Jasper inside."_

" _Why him?" Alex had asked._

" _Jasper's her mate, little meteor." Orion took over. "He would be the only one able to calm her in the state she is in. Once she's fed from him and then we can visit. But even then, we have to be very careful for she would be running with instincts."_

Alex had acquiesced but he was not happy that he would not be the first person to see Jacqueline. As soon as they heard movement from upstairs, Jasper looked to Sebastian to ask what he needed to do.

"Just follow your instincts and you will be fine." Orion snorted at his husband's answer.

"Jacqueline will be hungry but she will not be so lost in her hunger that she would not recognize who you are. To her, you are the only person she will follow even though rational thought has escaped her for the moment. She will wait for your permission to feed from you and then you must give it otherwise she wouldn't and that would only prolong her suffering." Jasper nodded and brought down the ever-filling goblet of blood he had been drinking from to prepare for this moment. When they heard the snarl Jasper was up the stairs and in front of the bedroom door in almost no time at all.

He took a deep breathbefore opening the door and gasped at the sight that met his eyes. Jacqueline was standing near the window looking as if she was about to jump out any moment. Her whole stance screamed predator and she was hunting for her prey. The moment he entered the room and closed the door, his submissive took a deep breath and then her complete attention was on him. He opened his arms and Jacqueline was quick to step into them. One moment he was alone and the next he was in a frantic embrace. Jacqueline sniffed at his neck but did not bite down, not until he growled his permission in response to her whimper.

"Slow down darlin', you don't want to make yourself sick," he told her and immediately he could feel her pulls slow but she continued to drink. It was only the second time that he had fed her and both times had been to save her life. "That's it, Jax. Have you had enough?" he asked when he felt her retract her fangs and sigh deeply as she licked her wounds close. He stood there holding her while she calmed down, ignoring the burn in his own throat in favor of savoring the feel of having his mate in his arms after more than two weeks of separation.

"'m sorry Jaz," she whispered and he felt the wetness of her tears on his neck.

"No darlin', it wasn't your fault." he lifted her up into his arms and had her in the bed lying on top of his chest as he stroked her back. "I'm fine hun. I'm just happy you're safe." he rumbled, a growl ripping through his chest to calm her down but she continued to sniffle.

"I'm sorry," she said again and again.

"You're forgiven darlin'." he said for he was all-too familiar with this type of guilt. She would not stop apologizing until he said the words she needed to hear. Not that there was actually something to be forgiven but he needed to say them nonetheless. He laid down and settled for the evening because now that he had her in his arms he would not be letting her go any time soon.

* * *

 **I know, I know. Evil cliffy. Any questions though that you'd like to be answered in the next chapter? Let me know in a review huh? And I need ideas for Dumbledore's punishment.**

 **R &R please and thank you!**

 **aLy0:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Since I'm feeling inspired, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Baby?" Alex looked up at the sound of his husband's voice. "Are you feeling okay?" Jacob asked but his bonded didn't reply. He simply went back to looking at his twin sister who was still lying on her bed in their house. Jasper had gone out to hunt after Jacqueline fed from him and he had yet to return. Alex had volunteered to watch over his sister and of course, Jacob would be there right next to his husband and his best friend.

"I'm fine Jake," Alex promised knowing that his bonded was worried about him and their baby. He was almost 8 weeks along, a time in his pregnancy that was crucial to the development of the baby and there was too much stress in the last few weeks for it to be healthy.

"Why don't you lie down next to Jax and try to get some sleep?" Jacob suggested. "I'll watch over you."

"But…"

"Please baby? If not for me then for our little one." Jade met darkened chocolate and Alex slowly nodded. He _was_ actually very tired but he didn't want to take his eyes away from his sister because he was afraid that she would disappear from him again. He nodded slowly before taking his place next to his twin sister and closing his eyes. He could trust Jacob, his husband would protect them with all he had. They were safe. With his thoughts calming, he slung an arm around Jacqueline's waist and snuggled closer into her heat. "I love you Alex." he heard the whisper before he drifted off to sleep.

XoxoxoX

"How do you know Jacqueline?" Carlisle asked Aro who had stayed even after they had gotten Dumbledore back to Jacob and Alex's house. The Cullens had expected him to leave right after but they had decided to stay. At the moment, the Cullen family had just returned from their hunt and they were all settled in the living room with the wizards and witches while Dumbledore was safely secured in the basement of the house under protective wards made by Sebastian, Dominic and Adrian.

"She is a friend of my daughter Sabrina." Aro said as he pointed towards the younger woman sitting next to him. Felix, Jane and Alec were surrounding the couch they were both sitting on while the other vampires made themselves comfortable around them vampire king. With the wizards and witches with them, it was a tight fit but no one dared leave because they all wanted to know the story of how Jacqueline had met Aro. "Thirty-nine years ago, I finally met my mate as I was out visiting Paris." that statement was met by a look of surprise from his friend Carlisle.

"Congratulations Aro!"

"I can see your confusion Carlisle," the vampire king smirked. "But let me continue my tale." the topaz-eyed vampire nodded and he proceeded. "She was a witch and was in the summer between her fifth and sixth years of schooling when we met. I could feel the attraction to her and it was nigh impossible to leave her be. I watched from a distance for three days before I finally let her see me. She knew what I was the moment we met, who I was to her and what she would become later on. We courted and continued our correspondence while she was at school, for I wanted her to finish her education before she took her place next to me."

"Wait," Orion interrupted. "You're diamante?" he asked incredulously to which Aro just grinned and nodded.

"You know Aro?" it was Carlisle's turn to ask again.

"No. I didn't know him personally but I know who he's talking about." Orion continued. "After all this time, I finally meet my favorite cousin's beau!"

"Orion?" Sebastian asked this time.

"His mate is Bellatrix." only years as a spy hid Sebastian's surprise at his husband's words.

"Yes, that was her name when we met." Aro agreed. "But she has since changed it to Sulpicia. She has wanted to remove any trace of her former life and family from herself when we lost our daughter." Aro's hands tightened in his lap not that they noticed for it was a very subtle movement but they did hear the pain in his voice when he spoke about losing his child. Orion grabbed his own husband's hand at the remembrance of them also losing their son Alexander. "She graduated when she was seventeen but as she had told me, they were having problems in their side of the family. Her father had made a betrothal contract for her eldest sister but she ran away and therefore it fell to the next sister to fulfill it." this time Aro returned his gaze to Orion so he could shed light into the situation.

"Andromeda was supposed to be Lucius Malfoy's bride but she ran away with a muggle - a non-magical person - and since the contract was written in blood, they had to replace Andromeda with another suitable bride from the same bloodline. It fell to Narcissa to marry Malfoy." Orion told the room. "You see, in the Wizarding World betrothals can be done by the head of each family in order continue or strengthen the bloodline but each household also has a higher patriarch that can either nullify or accept the betrothals. Much like Carlisle can set each of his sons and daughters up with a match from another family but Aro or the other Kings can nullify that if they thought the match was unsuited." Orion explained and waited until everyone was nodding their acceptance of what he said. "Unfortunately, the British Wizarding World is still archaic in its beliefs that witches are only good for breeding therefore a man who can only sire daughters are seen as weak. That is exactly what happened to Uncle Cygnus, my father's brother. Bella was the last of three girls."

"After she turned of age, my mate told me that her father had set her up to be married to another wizard and begged me to turn her. They were to be wed on her next birthday and we couldn't let that happen so I claimed her that night and stole her away. I brought her back to Volterra before I turned her just to make sure that we would have everything we needed for her change but she fell pregnant. She conceived the night that I marked her and we couldn't risk our child by turning her while she was still pregnant. Nine months later and she gave birth to our daughter Sabrina, the first princess of Volterra." this time he slung an arm around his daughter's shoulders and embraced her. "She grew faster than a human child that when she was only two months old she looked more like she was around nine to ten months. Fearing for her life, I started researching about wizard-vampire hybrids but found nothing in Marcus' archives. Sabrina was six months old when Bella asked if she could visit with her sister who at the time was struggling to get pregnant with her own child. I allowed her to leave with our daughter and they were attacked in the Malfoy manor by Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix." Aro spat the name of the headmaster's group. "Though Bella and her sister fought with all they could, they were overwhelmed and when everything was done Sabrina was gone."

"I'm here Papa." the young woman's soft voice broke through his inner turmoil at the reminder that they had lost their daughter for a long time. "Nothing will take me away from you." Aro didn't say anything. He just kissed her chocolate locks before continuing with her story.

"My Bella was distraught when she called me and I was using the portkey she had given me for such a situation before she finished telling me what had happened. All I knew was that our baby was gone and my mate needed me. It took us weeks before we finally figured out that it was the Longbottoms who took our daughter. Bella and I tortured them for information but all we got from them was that Sabrina was killed that it was the wife that killed our child. Bella was overwrought with pain, blaming herself for bringing our daughter along with her so I took her home and changed her. She wanted nothing to do with that world anymore."

"But if Bella was with you since then, who is the Bellatrix that was married to Rodolphus Lestrange?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know." Aro admitted. "I never bothered to check up on the British Wizarding World after I changed my dearest Sulpicia."

"This makes a lot of sense." Orion said. "It's why Bella suddenly descended into the Black madness, or so everyone thought. Maybe Uncle Cygnus took another witch and turned her into Bellatrix. After Andromeda's stunt he couldn't afford to back out of another contract. His magic would've killed him."

"Is that possible?" Carlisle asked. "To turn someone into somebody else?"

"It is. There are spells and rituals. Even potions that can put one identity into another. The only issue would be that they're all forbidden." Sebastian answered.

"But that wouldn't stop him."

"But what does this have to do with Jacqueline?" Sebastian continued to ask. Just as Sabrina opened her mouth to answer, they all heard the steps from the staircase. Jacqueline was walking down the stairs with Alexander beside her and Jacob in front of them both. The wolf was ready to catch either one should they lose balance but at the same time he was giving them space to walk on their own.

"Jacqueline, why are you out of bed?" Jasper stood and waited for them to reach the last step. He had wanted to take her into his arms but knew that it would dissolve into an argument and with the current position of the twins and Jacob it would probably end up with one or all of them on the floor.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jacqueline asked as Jasper took her into his arms. "I was hungry." Esme rose from her position next to Carlisle and volunteered to cook.

"Let me make something for you."

"Esme…"

"Don't worry about it dear," she assured Jacqueline. "I can still hear you from the kitchen and you all need to talk anyway."

"Let me help you." Evangeline offered and the two went to work in the kitchen for those who needed human food. The group were silent for a few moments just watching as Jasper sat down on the floor in front of where Orion and Sebastian were sitting. Jacob followed his lead and they both had their mates in their laps.

"So what were you talking about?" Jacqueline asked once she was in a more comfortable position on Jasper's lap.

"Carlisle asked how I knew you." Aro looked straight at the young woman who had returned his daughter to him and smiled. It wasn't one of his _I'm your king and you will soon die_ smile, it was genuine _I'm happy you're okay_ smile.

"Ah." Jacqueline nodded. "Have you told them about your wife yet?" she asked. When he nodded she went on to continue their story. "After Dad and Alex left for England, Papa and I went about looking for schools where I would be going. During our search we came across an orphanage for young wizards and witches and it was there that we found Sabrina." she smiled at her friend. "At first I thought she was a teenager but it turned out that she was a bit older than me. She was being bullied by the other kids because she was so much older than they were and she still hadn't left the orphanage."

"I was helping the matron take care of the younger children since I didn't really have anywhere to go." Sabrina said. "I couldn't afford to go to school and I had no family that I knew of so I was stuck there."

"We started learning about paternity potions in school when I was in third year and I thought, why not?" Jacqueline picked up where she left off. "Sabrina and I became friends and we continued to correspond with each other so I sent her a vial when we were asked to make one during class."

"You brewed the paternity potion when you were in third year?" Sebastian looked incredulously at his smirking daughter. "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Dad, I am not the youngest potions mistress for nothing." she said to her father. "Besides, you taught me everything I knew about brewing so why should you worry?" Sebastian gaped at his cheeky daughter but sighed. She did have a point. "I told Sabrina how to use the potion and she found out who she really was. When she sent me a copy of her family tree I was surprised to find the name of one of Papa's cousins as her mother."

"But she had changed her identity by then, hasn't she?" Carlisle looked confused.

"Yes but at the time she was pregnant and gave birth to Sabrina, she was still Bellatrix Black. Though her current identity as Sulpicia Volturi was also written on the parchment, Sabrina's mother was technically Bellatrix Black." Sebastian answered for her daughter.

"I contacted Aro through Ares." Jacqueline continued.

"Yes, imagine my surprise at getting a letter delivered by a bird." Aro drawled. "Luckily, Cia knew what was happening and despite not having her magic she was able to determine that the letter was safe to open." at the shocked look from Sebastian and Orion, Aro continued. "She lost her magic when she was turned. We do not know if it was because of the venom or if it was due to her wish that she lose all her connection to her bloodline."

"When I received a reply that he wanted to meet with me to ensure that I was not lying, I set up the date for the following summer so I don't have to miss school." Jacqueline said. "I told Papa that I would be hanging around Sabrina that summer so he wouldn't go looking for me." at that Orion glared at his daughter who was oblivious to his look as she was facing Aro and the others.

"I knew she was my daughter the first time that I saw her and the rest as humans say was history." Aro said.

"How did she get to the States?"

"It turned out that Alice Longbottom had wanted to kill Sabrina but her husband refused to take the life of the child. Frank brought her to the orphanage here and he had just gotten back to the UK when Bella got to them." Jacqueline answered.

"And how do you know that?" Sebastian questioned his daughter.

"Dad. You seriously didn't think that Papa and I stayed here wringing our hands while waiting for you to come back every year, did you?" she turned back to her father who looked at her with narrowed onyx eyes. "We did all we could from this part of the world without having to go with you. I investigated a lot of things as did Papa and we both researched as much as we could just in case you ever needed our help over there."

"Orion, the babies are awake and it's time for a feed." Alice spoke up for the first time since the beginning of the discussion. Just as she finished speaking, one, two then a third cry erupted from the rooms upstairs and Orion sighed. He looked at his husband before tugging him up from his seat and leading him up the stairs to feed their children. Jacqueline looked at Aro and Sabrina from her position still on Jasper's lap and smiled at father and daughter.

"Thank you for coming to help."

"You're welcome." Aro stood and so did Jacqueline. "Now that we have made sure you are well, Sabrina and I should get back to Cia." he took Jacqueline in for a swift embrace before stepping back so she could hug Sabrina as well.

"Are you sure you won't stay for a meal?"

"We really should be going."

"Alright. Take care Uncle Aro." she nodded. "Sab, thank you."

"It was nothing Jax."

"But before you leave, why don't you take Dumbledore with you?" she suggested. "After all, he was the one who ordered the attack on the manor when you first lost Sabrina." Aro froze at the reminder before looking towards his daughter's friend. "I'm sure Auntie Cia will find the time to accommodate him." she grinned rather maliciously at the vampire king.

"Won't your fathers want revenge for themselves?"

"As you can see, we are very busy at the moments." Jacqueline shrugged. "What with three babies and another pregnant wizard, we already have our hands full."

"Just make sure you do not remove the magical restraints that we have placed on him otherwise he might be more trouble for you." Sebastian said as he came downstairs with a baby in his arms.

"Felix, take the prisoner." the vampire was gone and back in a blink of an eye. Aro stood sneering at the once powerful wizard who was slung over his guard's shoulder.

"Your Aunt Cia will be happy for this present." Aro nodded at Jacqueline. "Thank you for this Jacqueline."

"Have fun."

"Oh we will," and with another sinister smile the Volturi king and his guard were gone. Every Cullen released an unneeded breath while Jasper pulled his mate to his chest.

"You really shouldn't be out of bed darlin'."

"I'm bored Jaz." she huffed as she spoke into his chest. A sniffle brought her attention from Jasper's comforting embrace towards the small bundle in her father's arms. "Can I see…" she trailed off at the thought that she didn't even know if the baby was a he or a she.

"Him," Sebastian offered the bundle to his daughter. "This is Callisto Angelo. He was the youngest of the triplets." Jacqueline cradled her baby brother in her arms and smiled.

"He looks just like you Dad." she looked up briefly at her father then back down into the baby's face. He was wearing a blue bonnet and a onesie that had cauldrons on it and was wrapped in a soft white blanket. But even through the cute outfit one could see that his features came from the Prince side of the family what with his Roman nose and the high cheekbones.

"Yes. That seems to be the case as both your sisters look more like your Papa."

"Dinner's ready." Esme called out from the dining room and as if called by the food Orion was also coming down the stairs with his daughters in his arms. All witches and wizards approached the dining room while Alice and Rosalie took charge of the little girls.

"Would you mind holding him Jaz? I'm just really hungry." as if to emphasize her words, her stomach rumbled and her mate had no choice but to reach out and take the baby into his own arms. Callisto didn't seem to care about the sudden change in temperature as he just sniffled when he was transferred to Jasper. Topaz eyes looked down at the bundle in his arms as he followed his mate into the dining room. Jacqueline had looked beautiful as she held her baby brother that he was momentarily distracted. He had been turned into a vampire to be used as a weapon and had only been lucky enough to find the Cullen family when Maria was gone. Not in all his years did he think that he would find his mate in anyone, let alone a half-vampire half-witch young woman, yet here she was eating with the rest of their family. He didn't think he would have a chance for a family but after Aro's story about his own mate and with the little one in his arms he knew that he had a chance to become a father. Perhaps soon, in their future he and Jax would be parents to their own children and he couldn't wait for that to happen.

* * *

 **So? What did you think? R &R please and thank you. **

**aLy0:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, I just realized that I put Bellatrix Lestrange as the youngest of three in the previous chapter but it works with my story so just go with it, yeah?**

 **Here's the next chapter anyway.**

 **I love the support that you guys have put into this story and it's making me write faster than ever.**

* * *

Aro never failed to be mesmerized by the beauty of his wife of almost forty years. Frozen as she was just before she turned nineteen her body was that of a voluptuous young woman and it had always served to excite him in more ways that one. She was currently sitting on their bed, long luscious locks flowing behind her in its wavy mass as she lost herself in another one of her precious tomes.

"Cia," Aro purred though he knew she was aware of his presence. She had not yet acknowledged him there, probably due to most of her concentration being on her book.

"Diamante!" her full attention was on him the instant he spoke and he delighted in the way he could bring a smile to her lips with his mere presence. "You're back!"

"Si, mi amore." he took a seat next to her and gently caressed her face.

"And how is young Jacqueline?"

"She is well and she sends her love." Aro smiled at his wife. "But she also sent you a present."

"Oh?" she asked her husband. "And where is this present diamante?"

"Waiting in the dungeons for you mi amore." dark eyes widened at what it could mean. Aro secretly loved that his wife did not lose the color of her eyes. Though they suspected it was due to the magic that was once housed in her body, they weren't quite sure why she did not develop the red eyes of a newborn despite having gained the thirst for blood.

"Truly?"

"Si, she has sent him with us for your pleasure."

"My wonderful niece deserves a gift in return for this."

"Perhaps we can think of something later," Aro offered as the scent of her arousal wafted through their room. He knew that the thought of torturing the old headmaster aroused her and it was one of their favorite past times as a couple. They truly enjoyed inflicting pain upon the rule breakers who threatened both the secrecy of their society and the hierarchy with which he and his brothers ruled. He had no doubt that they would be delayed in punishing their old enemy for he and his wife would be enjoying each other before they could even think to face him.

XoxoxoX

Christmas had passed while Jacqueline was in captivity but that didn't mean that they couldn't celebrate the new year. She was retrieved on the 29th which left just two days to prepare for a party. They were lucky that they had vampire speed and magic otherwise it would've been impossible. Jacob sat back and watched his husband interact with her twin sister on the morning of December 31st just a day after Aro left with his daughter and their guards. The Alpha realized they might've just underestimated the strength of the bond between twins seeing as Alex had more color in his cheeks than when they had been searching for Jacqueline. The Prince twins were holding a baby each, Alex had his sister Alaina while Jacqueline carried Callisto, with Amira in Rose's arms. The three were directing Emmett, Jasper and Edward on where the decorations were to go while Orion, Esme and Evangeline were busy in the kitchen. Carlisle and Sebastian had snuck off somewhere in the house and Alice was out shopping for last minute items. As far as he knew Dominic and Adrian were setting up the fireworks for that evening. He and Alex were due at his Dad's place tomorrow which is why they were here today. In the past years, the Pack would've been here or the Prince family would be celebrating at the Reservation but since the Cullen family was now part of the Prince family, the Pack did not want to intrude. Perhaps they would have to amend the treaty now since they would all be connected as a family through the Prince clan.

"What has you thinking so hard, son?" Jacob almost jumped at the sound of his father-in-law's voice but despite being able to suppress his reaction, he knew neither Sebastian nor Carlisle bought his feigned calmness. They could both hear the skip in his heartbeat but neither mentioned it and he was grateful. It wouldn't do for the new Alpha to be so distracted that two vampires were able to sneak up to him, even if they were family.

"I was just thinking that maybe we should amend the treaty with the Cullens," at his statement he stared straight at Carlisle this time noticing the widening of the older vampire's topaz colored eyes. "I mean you guys are technically family now and I wouldn't want to make Jax and Alex have to split time between us or you." Carlisle smiled at the young Alpha.

"I'm sure they would like that." Sebastian said as he looked at his son-in-law.

"I think it's the main reason why Jax had our house built right here." Jacob shrugged. It's right in the middle of the treaty line so either the Pack or the Cullens are free to come and go at any time." Carlisle's eyes widened at his words and then looked around. After almost two months of coming and going here, only now did he realize that what Jacob had said was true. Despite the house being a little closer to the Reservation, it stood directly in between the Cullen and Quileute side of the treaty line while at the same time being a short run from the Prince house.

"I didn't even realize." Sebastian muttered to himself. "That's why Jacqueline was so adamant that the house be built right here."

"Seriously?" Jacob gaped at his father-in-law in shock.

"Yes. Paul and Sam said it was a bad idea since the land that your house now stands upon was a hill but Jacqueline wanted it at that exact spot. She had started to flatten the land on her own with magic because none of them wanted to help her until Evangeline, Dominic and Adrian showed up the next day to assist her." Jacob's eyebrows rose into his hairline at his best friend's effort. "It took them a whole week before the land was close to being suitable for the house and when the rest of the Pack saw what the four witches and wizards had done to the area the younger ones immediately wanted to help. Esme designed the house with input from Jacqueline as to how you and Alexander would like your new home while Alice and Rosalie helped with the interior design. Emmett and Edward worked with the rest of the Pack on the actual building of the house."

"I never realized how much effort everyone put into our home." Jacob felt very humbled for it felt as if nearly everyone pitched in in the making of their house. "Then that means…" he looked from one older vampire to the other and both were smirking at him.

"No. You are not paying us back for anything. That house was our wedding present to you." Sebastian said.

"I understand you Dad but Carlisle?"

"Like you said, we're technically family now and it's what a family does for each other." the blond-haired vampire shrugged as they looked back to the young adults who were still busy with their decorations.

"Thank you, so much. You both don't know how much this means to me and would mean to Alex when he finds out exactly what everyone did for us." Jacob smiled at the two older men who just nodded at his words. Soon enough they were being called into the dining area for lunch and all three went without much fuss. He would talk to the elders about it but he wouldn't leave until he had a new treaty in his hands for the Cullens. After all, he was still Alpha of the Pack and he could see that this alliance would be a good one for all of them, especially with witches and wizards on their side.

XoxoxoX

He cowered against the far wall; his chains clinking against the stone floor as he moved. He had absolutely no idea where he was neither did he know who had captured him. The last thing he remembered was his wand being snapped by a young man who looked remarkably like his former student Cedric Diggory but that was impossible seeing as young Mister Diggory had been killed by Voldemort at the end of the previous school year. He was hungry and thirsty and he could feel that his magic was extremely weak. Without his wand and with the magic-dampening cuffs on his wrists and ankles it would be near impossible for him to access his magic. He could still feel its presence but only enough to sustain him for the moment.

"I see you're awake." the soft melodious voice would've calmed him under other circumstances but in this case, it only served to frighten him further.

"Who are you?" his voice was raspy with disuse and the lack of nourishment and he felt his actual age at that point in time.

"Seems as if most of what the world saw from you actually came from your magic." the voice continued without acknowledging his question. "And now that it's gone your true colors are showing, Dumbledore!" his last name was spat with such venom that he wondered exactly what he had done to warrant that amount of hatred. "Dearest Jane, why don't you show our guest our type of hospitality." the sweetness of the voice did not cover up the malice that was in the words and before he could speak out his whole body erupted in a burst of pain. He had no idea what was happening to him even as his mouth fell open in a silent scream as he was overwhelmed by the agony he felt. His back bowed and his head hit the corner of the wall with a sharp thud - not that he could feel that anyway.

XoxoxoX

"That's enough Jane." Sulpicia ordered after almost a full minute. This was the man who was responsible for the loss of her child. Though Sabrina was brought back to her, she had still lost three decades of her daughter's life and Dumbledore will pay. Even if she didn't have her magic anymore, there were people here who would love to torture the man for stealing away their princess. Dumbledore was left panting in his cell, unable to utter another word and Sulpicia watched stoically as he fought to regain his breath. "Alec?"

"Yes mi'lady?"

"You and your sister can have your fun with him. Just make sure that he doesn't break free from his chains."

"Thank you mi'lady." Jane murmured with a soft smile at their queen. Since Lady Sulpicia had been brought to Volterra, a lot of things have changed. The castle had lit up with her mere presence and gone was the terror that the Guard usually felt. Granted that she and her brother had been treasured and spoiled by Aro but when Sulpicia arrived, Aro became more than just a master to them. They served him now not because they were afraid of him but because they were loyal to him and their cause - to keep the secrecy of their society. The brothers had become more merciful in giving punishments but they were still ruthless when it came to those who were unredeemable.

"Oh and Jane?"

"Yes my queen?"

"Do not kill him yet."

"Of course Lady Sulpicia." though disappointed that she wouldn't be able to kill the man who had taken the light out of the castle, she and Alec would settle for being able to play with him for a bit. She knew that the old wizard's life was for the king and queen to take and she would not gather their ire by defying the queen's orders. She turned back to the wizard with a sinister smile, one that her brother mirrored beside her. They would take their revenge and then let the king and queen kill the old man.

"Mama?" Sulpicia looked up at the sound of her daughter's voice.

"Oui cherie?"

"Jax wants to talk to you." Sabrina handed her mother the two-way mirror she was holding and the Queen took it with a soft smile.

" _Hi Auntie Cia."_

"Hello dearest Jacqueline."

" _How are you enjoying your gift?"_

"I left him at the mercy of Jane and Alec for the moment." Sulpicia said as she and her daughter walked hand in hand toward Aro's study where her husband and his brothers would be at this time of the day.

" _Ah I see."_ Jacqueline smiled knowingly at her.

"Is there something you needed Jacqueline?" she asked when her niece didn't say anything else.

" _Oh of course. I'm sorry Auntie, I was lost in thought for a while. Papa would like to see you now that he knows you're still alive. I got quite the sermon for running off with Uncle Aro years ago and now he wants to reconnect to the only person he still considers family."_ Sulpicia laughed at the pout her niece sported but waited for Jacqueline to continue speaking. _"Would you mind coming over after the new year? We would travel to Volterra but Papa has just given birth and the babies are in need of constant attention right now."_

"Let me speak to your Uncle about this but perhaps we can travel during Easter? That way Sabrina will be out of school for break and we would not have to worry about that."

" _That would be perfect!"_ Jacqueline smiled enthusiastically. _"Should I tell Papa that you'll be coming for Easter or do you actually need to talk to Uncle Aro first?"_

"Go ahead and tell Orion that we will come visit over Easter. You know your Uncle cannot say no to you, nor I."

" _Way too much information Auntie Cia."_ Sulpicia just smirked at her niece. _"But we'll see you then alright?"_

"We shall see you then."

" _Okay. Have fun with your gift and Happy New Year!"_

"Happy new year Jacqueline." she handed the mirror to her daughter who took it back. "Go ahead and return to your rooms. I shall speak with your father and uncles about this trip."

"Merci Mama! Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi."

" _Sab? Are you still there?"_

"Go speak with your cousin." she nudged her daughter in the direction of Sabrina's room and she took a deep unneeded breath as soon as she was gone. Sulpicia knocked on the door to her husband's study before entering. They would talk about Dumbledore's punishment and subsequent death and then she would tell him about their plans to visit the States on Easter.

XoxoxoX

"Happy New year baby," Jacob whispered against his husband's ear. They were sitting on the lawn of their house, the other couples surrounding them as they watched the magnificent light show that Dominic and Adrian provided for them.

"Happy new year Jake." the Alpha pulled his bonded closer to his body as he turned Alex's face to capture his lips in a sweet kiss. Large hands cradled Alex's stomach gently as their lips moved against the other's.

XoxoxoX

"Angel?" Evangeline turned shining blue eyes at the copper haired vampire who was the only person to ever call her _angel._

"Yes Edward?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" she smiled dreamily at the young man and nodded. She knew how difficult it had been for him to connect to other people and she would agree that she was the same way but now they had each other and she wasn't planning on letting him go. Evangeline nodded at him as she leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss on his marble lips. When she pulled back, she giggled for she knew that he would be blushing if he could but then settled her head on his shoulder and just savored the feel of his arm around her as they continued to watch the beautiful display of lights set up by her twin brothers.

XoxoxoX

While Alice was enjoying the fireworks, she was a little saddened by the fact that everyone around her was with their partners or lovers and here she was sitting on a tree branch feeling like the odd one out.

"Now princess~"

"What's with the pout?" Dominic appeared on her right with Adrian on her left. She couldn't stop the smile on her face as soon as they were with her and she sighed deeply at their sudden appearance.

"I was feeling a bit lonely." she admitted but she couldn't keep the smile from her face when they both planted a kiss on either of her cheeks at the same time.

"We're here now princess." they said together and she settled down with both of her men on either side of her. Now that they were here, she didn't quite feel left out.

XoxoxoX

"What's on your mind Rosie?" Emmett asked his wife who was looking longingly at the house where he knew the youngest Prince children were staying with their parents. It was decided that the babies would be kept inside the house where silencing charms could be put up lest they be startled by the loud noise of the fireworks.

"I wish we could have a baby Em." Rosalie said with a frown. If she could cry, tears would be brimming in her cheeks but as it was she heaved a dry sob at the thought that seemed so impossible for her.

"I'd give it to you if I could Rose, you know that."

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It's just… holding the little ones felt so right it made me wish I could have that someday." Emmett just held her in his arms because there were no words to comfort her. The only thing he was sorry about was that being frozen as she was, she wasn't able to have a baby but despite the bad situation that she had found herself in he wouldn't have changed it because otherwise they would never have found each other.

"I love you Rose."

"Love you too Em."

XoxoxoX

"What is it darlin'?" Jasper asked when suddenly Jacqueline turned her face into his chest and began to cry.

"I just…" she was unable to form the words as she sobbed into his chest.

"It's okay sweetheart. I'm right here with you." he rubbed her back in an attempt to soothe her.

"I'm sorry Jaz."

"It's fine darlin'." she refused to look at him even as her sobs died down. "Tell me?" he asked, both hating and loving the fact that he could not feel her obvious pain.

"Thank you for coming to get me." she whispered against the wet patch on his shirt.

"You never have to thank me for that Jacqueline," she shivered at the way her name rolled off his tongue and didn't miss the smirk set on his lips when he turned her face up so he could look into her eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner." he knew the moment she would try to protest his words but he silenced her with a soft kiss. Jacqueline moaned against his lips and Jasper couldn't stop the growl that escaped as his mate responded so beautifully to his touch. He pulled away reluctantly, knowing that she wasn't quite ready for everything he had to offer and that both her parents and his were watching them from inside the house. They had a lot more to learn about each other before they could even move forward to the relationship that her twin brother and best friend had but they had time and Jasper was in no rush.

XoxoxoX

"Sebastian, I would like to apologize for allowing my son to hurt your daughter in such a way. I never meant for that to happen, I had just wanted to give him time to come to terms with what was happening to him and I didn't realize how much pain Jacqueline would be in because of it." Carlisle looked at Sebastian and waited patiently for his response.

"Jasper has already apologized on your behalf and he also told us the reasons behind your decision. While I am not happy that my daughter has had to undergo such pain, I have since accepted your son's apology and forgiven him for his actions. I've forgiven you too Carlisle but make no mistake, should this ever happen again I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"I don't think it will." Carlisle said as they once again looked out at the young couples in various positions in the backyard. "But I shall heed your warning." they went quiet for the time being, both their piece being said. Carlisle thought back to Jacob's decision to change the treaty - perhaps it will become more like an alliance of sorts and with these young people in front of him, any and all enemies would be hard pressed to defeat them. He shook his head from such thoughts, they were ringing in the new year - he shouldn't be thinking about wars and battles and such. If only he knew.

* * *

 **So, I got a couple of baddies lined up to appear in the next chapter as well as some old friends from England. Stay tuned and pleaseeeee... reviews are love and fuels my writing mojo.**

 **aLy0:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Next chapter already. Sorry but life is catching up to me once again and I don't know when I'll be able to update after this. I have the next few chapters planned already, it's just a matter of finding the time to write it up and then post it. Anyway, on with the story!**

 **PS. There's quite a few lemons in this chapter. I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Hello beautiful," Alexander greeted the eagle owl that he knew belonged to his Quidditch mentor Viktor Krum. "Why don't you go on up and rest? I'll call you back down when I finish my reply." it was nearing the end of January and he was surprised to receive a letter from Viktor. They hadn't spoken to each other since they ran into each other during his honeymoon with Jacob and he could admit that he was curious about what his long-time friend has to say.

"Who's Hedwig's new friend?" Jacob said as he entered their house. He and the Pack had just finished their perimeter watch and he was on the way home when he saw the eagle owl joining his husband's familiar in the tree-house that Esme had built for her.

"It's Nero," Alex said as he opened the envelope and took out his letter. "Viktor's sent me a letter."

"Oh? What does he want?" Jacob couldn't help but ask. He would admit that he had been jealous of the Quidditch player the first time they met because of Krum's apparent history with his husband but after their lunch that day he understood that what Krum had with Alex was a bond of brotherhood over their shared love of their chosen sport.

"Come read it with me." Alex patted the seat next to him but Jacob had other ideas. He plucked his bonded off of his seat and slid in so he could tuck Alex onto his lap.

"Just read it out loud." Jacob instructed while he settled his chin on one of Alex's shoulders and closed his eyes.

"Okay."

 _Jacques,_

 _I have heard of the news about Dumbledore and what was left of his supporters and I apologize if I wasn't there to help find your sister. Unfortunately, things are not going well on our side of the pond. The British Ministry of Magic is teetering over the edge of destruction and more and more witches and wizards are fleeing the country for fear of being captured or worse yet, killed. The new Minister is none other than Lucius Malfoy, despite being seen as one of the Death Eaters during the last battle in the Ministry, and he has been spouting his pureblood supremacy theories to everyone who dares to listen. Centaurs, veelas, merpeople, werewolves and other "creatures" - as they are being called - are being forced to register with the Ministry or they will face death. Squibs and half-bloods were kicked out of their families and Hogwarts has been closed to anyone other than purebloods. It is a mess and I don't blame you for leaving them all to face it. But that is not why I wrote._

 _I would like to come and visit you but this time I want to bring some people to meet with you. They've been awfully wronged by the British Wizarding World and would like to start anew. Just so you know, both of them are in my family now one as a blood-adopted brother and the other as my girlfriend. I want you to meet them and possibly reconcile but only if you are open to the idea. I am talking about Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. A lot has happened since you saw them last year and it will be better explained in person._

 _I will be waiting anxiously for your response._

 _Viktor_

"Why did he call you Jacques?" Jacob asked once his husband had finished reading.

"His father's name was Alex and he wasn't a very nice man. Viktor said he didn't want to associate me with his father so he uses my second name instead." he then fell quiet, thinking over the things he had just read. He knew that it wasn't his fault but somehow he felt responsible for the chaos that was happening in Britain. After all, he and his dad had left the moment they were both declared dead and now that world seemed to be imploding into itself.

"It's not your fault baby." Jacob said somehow knowing his husband's thoughts even without Alex voicing them out.

"But…"

"No. You did your job. It's not your fault that the rest of that world was stupid enough to fall for the same thing that you had fought against. You have no obligations to them and you shouldn't think that you do. Besides you should be more worried about our baby," Jacob said decisively then pulled his husband closer. "And about me." he nibbled on Alex's neck, teasing his vampire's mating mark as he showed him just how much he should be worried about his wolf.

" _Jake!"_ Alex moaned as he was ground into his husband's crotch, the wolf's hard length dragging sinfully in between his clothed cheeks.

"Will you take care of me baby?" Jacob growled as he lifted his husband's shirt up to expose his gently rounded stomach.

"Ooohh…" Alex whimpered at the hot touch. One thing they had discovered in the past few weeks since they had once again been left alone in their home was that Alex's pregnant tummy was a very erogenous zone. Just a quick touch with the right amount of pressure can have the wizard coming in a matter of minutes. "Jake, please."

"I thought you were supposed to take care of me?" Jacob continued to tease his writhing husband as he opened his legs to tease at Alex's waistband.

" _Jaaaaaaake!"_ the long-winded whine had Jacob biting down onto his lover's neck in an attempt to stop himself from coming. Now the voice combined with the large amounts of pheromones Alex was secreting made his task almost impossible to pull off.

"Shit!" Jacob muttered when his fingers wouldn't cooperate and refused to allow him to remove both his and his partner's clothes. "Baby, can you~?" he hadn't even finished asking before they were both naked and touching skin to skin.

"Now Jake please!" Alex demanded as he was spun around so that he was facing his husband with his feet locked behind Jacob.

"But~" Jacob hissed as he was suddenly slicked and then Alex was rising on his knees and positioning his cock at his entrance. Before he could protest, the pregnant wizard had already taken him in and slid down until he was inside Alex to the hilt. "Fuck! Baby I'm not gonna last."

"Move, please Jake." lost in the pleasure his husband evoked in him Alex began to ride his wolf as Jacob pulled him down into a fierce kiss. "Love you." he panted against the Alpha's hot lips then threw his head back when Jacob pulled him down on his next downward thrust while simultaneously pushing up into his heat. Jacob's movement had him thrusting right into Alex's prostate and his pregnant mate was once more lost in ecstasy.

"God I love you baby!" they moved with each other, Jacob easily carrying his pregnant mate's weight as Alex bounced on his cock. It wasn't long before Alex was keening and then he was squeezing hard around Jacob.

"Jake!" he gasped out as he came, shuddering against his lover while he released pulse after pulse of his semen onto their bare chests. Alex bit down on Jacob's mating mark as his wolf came inside him, lazily sucking on his husband's blood until they were both sensitive to stimulation. They breathed together, basking in the after glow of their lovemaking while remaining intimately connected to each other.

"Alex?" Jacob called out to his husband but the vampire didn't answer. He just snuggled into his husband's chest while his breathing slowly evened out. The Alpha chuckled at his exhausted mate before standing up and going to their bedroom. They'd continue their talk later, when he wasn't so distracted by his pregnant mate's physique and when Alex was more awake to talk.

XoxoxoX

"Aro?"

"Si, mi amore?"

"Have you ever tasted magical blood?" Sulpicia asked her husband as they watched the old wizard who was lying on the floor of his cell still shuddering from the after effects of Jane's torture. She and Aro had refused to mar the wizard's body with physical pain and had therefore taken pleasure in letting Jane and Alec inflict their powers upon him until he was positively mad.

"I don't think I have." Aro shook his head wondering what his beautiful queen had planned.

"Would you like to share?" dark brown met ruby red and Aro questioned his wife.

"Are you sure?"

"Hmm. Yes. He has outlived his usefulness and I grow tired of him. Perhaps it's time to kill him, though that may be merciful. I don't want to risk someone freeing him and the chances will rise the longer he remains alive."

"True." Aro nodded. "If that is what you wish." he watched as Sulpicia entered the cell to pick the wizard up off the floor. No protest came from Dumbledore as she pulled him closer and bit down on the right side of his neck. Aro watched his wife feed from the once powerful wizard but couldn't stop himself when she met his gaze. Before he could think about it, he was inside the cell and biting down on the other side of Dumbledore's neck. He could feel the magic that was running in the blood and it made the life-giving liquid taste as if he was drinking something similar to a sparkling wine though Dumbledore's blood had a bitter after-taste to it that had him wondering why. Before long, the carcass was drained and they were dropping the dead body onto the floor. "Cia, amore," Aro growled as he watched her lick up stray drops of blood from both corners of her mouth.

"Diamante," Sulpicia moaned and then she was being pushed into the wall while her husband lifted up her skirts. Aro slid into her with a hard thrust, acting as though he was a newborn and overwhelmed by instincts to _take, take, take_ but she loved the rough treatment as much as he did. Her nails scraped down his back while she threw her head back into the wall. Her movements turned his shirt into shreds and left a dent in the old stone but neither one cared as they raced together for their completion.

"Ti amo bella Sulpicia," Aro groaned as he spilled himself into her wet warmth; his wife responding with another moan and a bite to his own neck. He had no idea how intense sharing a wizard's blood would be but he wasn't disappointed at all. Perhaps, if they find another wizard to be killed they might have a repeat performance.

"Ti amo diamante." Sulpicia whispered against her husband's lips and Aro shuddered as he saw the memory of their first meeting through her eyes.

 _Bellatrix Black walked away from her companions feeling quite left out since they were all with their partners by then. It wasn't that she wasn't lonely, it was more like none of the boys at school caught her interest. And that was her one problem, they were all boys and she knew that she needed a man. She knew she was temperamental and the boys in Slytherin always compared her to a woman on her period and she hated that but she couldn't help herself. They just infuriated her. She stopped walking at a sudden sound from somewhere in front of her and she realized she had walked farther than she had meant to from Rue des Jardins. Their excursion to Paris had been on a whim and she was more thankful for their family's money because it allowed her to just go wherever she wanted when she wanted._

" _Bellissimo." she shuddered at the husky whisper of the man that appeared in front of her. There was no doubt that the person in front of her was a real man because he just exuded manliness - Bella wanted to slap herself for her own thought but she couldn't because he was speaking again. "Bella…"_

" _How do you know my name?" she demanded, immediately feeling wary of this handsome man who seemed to know her personally._

" _I apologize," his English was clear but he had an accent that told her that he wasn't a native speaker. "I just meant you look beautiful." never in all her fifteen years had she been called beautiful by anyone and for the first time ever, she felt herself blush from the compliment. He stepped towards her and then pulled his hood down from his head. Bella gasped as he shone under the waning rays of the sun, his skin glinting like diamonds near fire._

" _Diamante."_

It was the first time she had called him by that name and since then, he was Diamante. Like the crystal clear rocks she named him for, his skin glinted under the sunlight and it felt cool and hard to her touch. But similarly, she could also see clearly through him - every thought and every emotion played out through his crimson eyes and he never could hide anything from her. Aro had been fascinated by her ability to shield her thoughts from his mind by magic but nevertheless they had gotten to know each other better. It wasn't until her sixth year when she finally admitted to him that she knew what he was but Sulpicia told him in no uncertain tones that it did not change their relationship and that she was ready to become truly his when the time came.

They both groaned when he pulled out of her but before she could complain, he had taken her into his arms and ran out of the dungeons towards their quarters. His brothers would not be impressed if they find out what they had done in Dumbledore's cell - not that anyone would be able to remove the scent of sex that no doubt had permeated into the room. Back in the dungeons, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore lay pale and with his eyes wide open - a mere shadow of the wizard and man he once was.

XoxoxoX

Jacqueline looked at herself in the mirror and continued to stare. She could not believe that _she_ was the person that was standing in front of the looking glass. Granted, she had never been one to wear make-up and she made that quite clear to both Rosalie _and_ Alice so it was quite different to see herself like this. She was wearing a white tank top underneath a leather jacket with a dark blue dragon hide pants and knee-high dragon-hide boots. Rosalie had pulled her hair up in a high ponytail but since she liked it long, it still reached the middle of her back. Rosalie had also curled some of her hair so that they framed her face perfectly. It was Alice who put her make-up on. There was a dark-blue eye shadow on her lids and just a light touch of rosiness to her cheeks, added with her own pale pink lips and she looked far from her usual self.

"So, what do you think?" Alice bounced happily behind her. The pixie was quite happy to find someone else to dress-up though she knew that Jacqueline would probably not allow them to do this a lot.

"Thank you so much Alice, Rose," Jacqueline said as she turned around to face her fellow vampires. "I didn't recognize myself for a moment there but at the same time I know it's still me."

"You're welcome Jax," it was Rosalie who answered. "It's the least we could do."

"For what? It's you guys who have done so much for our family. You even helped Papa and Dad look for me."

"You're family now too since you're mated to Jasper." Alice pointed out. "Besides, if Alex hadn't come back with your Dad I wouldn't have met Dom and Adrian."

"And we would never have found out that the Volturi has started to change." Rosalie continued. "You've done a lot for us just by being yourself." Jacqueline blushed as they praised her.

"It's what family does for each other." Jacqueline said instead.

"We better go. Jasper's gonna be here in a minute and I have a date with Adrian and Dominic." Alice pulled her in for a quick hug as did Rosalie and the three descended the staircase together. They arrived at the ground floor landing just in time for the doorbell to ring.

"I'll get it." Alice grinned happily at Rosalie and Jacqueline as she bounced her way to the door. "Hey Jasper."

"Oh. Alice?" Jacqueline giggled at the confusion in her mate's voice while Rosalie rolled her eyes at the born-vampire.

"We were just leaving." Alice said as Rosalie pulled Jacqueline in for another hug.

"Bye Jax and have fun."

"Thanks again Rosie."

XoxoxoX

At seven in the evening, Jasper found himself ringing the doorbell at the Prince home. The day after the new year, Jacqueline and her parents along with their three new babies had moved back into their home to give Alexander and Jacob the privacy they needed as newly-weds. Every day since then, Jasper could be found visiting his mate here after school and he had made plans to take her out for Valentines. It was their first ever date and he wanted it to be special. One thing that he had come to rely on since early in his vampire life was his ability to sense others' presence before they came close, he would hear their heart beat and feel their emotions and he would be better prepared to face them but since the Prince family had wards around their home that essentially blocked his abilities he was fairly disappointed when it was Alice who opened the door. He heard Jacqueline's soft giggles at his own reaction but before he could say anything more, Alice and Rosalie were stepping out of the house and he was met with the most enticing sight he'd ever seen.

Jacqueline looked beautiful with her minimalist make-up but it was the outfit that had him taking an unnecessarily deep breath. She was wearing a leather jacket over a white top, dark blue pants and knee-high boots. Her hair was in a ponytail leaving her neck bare and Jasper could feel venom pooling in his throat at the thought that he could so easily mark her that way.

"Jasper," and then Sebastian was blocking his sight of her and he was once more disappointed.

"Good evening Sir." he greeted his mate's father who stared at him with deep onyx eyes.

"What are your plans for the evening?"

"We are going to watch a movie at Port Angeles and then have dinner afterwards."

"Dinner?" Jasper looked just in time to see Orion stepping next to Jacqueline with a fussy baby in his arms.

"I'll let Jacqueline choose whether we will be eating or if we would go hunting." both her parents turned to look at her and she blushed at the intense gaze.

"I'd like to go hunting with you Jaz," she said rather shyly. Sebastian made to protest for he knew how intimate such hunts could be but Orion shot his husband a look.

"That's fine," Orion said before his husband could answer. "What time do you think you'll be home?"

"I'll have her home before midnight Sir." though Jasper answered Orion's question, he was looking straight at Sebastian.

"Very well." Seeing no hesitation in the young man's eyes, Sebastian conceded that his daughter would be safe in the other vampire's company. He stepped aside and let his daughter walk past him.

"I'll see you when I get home Dad." Jacqueline told him before she kissed his cheek and then walked out with Jasper holding her hand. Orion and Sebastian watched from the doorway as Jasper helped her put her helmet on before straddling his bike and assisting her on it. Sebastian almost growled when Jasper pulled Jacqueline's arms around his waist but he knew that there wasn't any other way for his daughter to hold on. Orion laid a calming hand on his husband's arm as the young couple drove off.

"Seb," Orion got his husband's attention who turned dark onyx eyes at him.

"Yes love?"

"Let's get inside." he smiled coyly at Sebastian. "The kids aren't the only ones who have plans tonights." the potions master raised an eyebrow at his mate before replying.

"And the babies?"

"As if we haven't done this before," Orion smirked. "Unless, you've gotten too old on me." that was definitely a challenge, and not one that Sebastian could easily back down from. He growled at his mate who just leaned towards him and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. "Go to the bedroom Seb while I take Amira back to her crib."

XoxoxoX

The movie had been boring, probably because they were both actual supernatural beings and the story just didn't call to them as much as it seemed to have gotten to the other teens of their age. Both Jacqueline and Jasper could hear the whispers among the teenage crowd when they appeared in the theater together especially since neither Jacqueline nor Alexander had gone back to the high school. Jacob had also opted to stay out especially since they found out that Alexander was pregnant. The last few months had already been disrupted anyway and Jacqueline had not been seen outside since before she had been taken by Dumbledore so it was quite the surprise to the others high school students that she was there and apparently with Jasper - who had been the mysteriously handsome son of Dr. Cullen.

"What would you like to eat, darlin'?" Jasper asked his mate as they stepped out of the theater. He was quite disappointed with the movie but at least he and Jacqueline had finally had time to themselves.

"I'm feeling a bit carnivorous tonight." she grinned at her own pun making him chuckle at her. "But what about your bike?"

"I have a cabin in the woods where we can hide it. I can always go back for it later."

"Alright." she smiled as they climbed upon the bike once again. She breathed in his scent before he pulled the glass portion of her helmet down and she pouted at Jasper who just smirked at her.

"Your Dad will kill me if he finds out I let you ride without wearing your helmet properly."

"And how would he find out?" Jasper didn't reply. Instead he just gunned the engine and the bike roared down the street in the direction of Forks. Jacqueline just sighed and leant her head on Jasper's back but she couldn't seem to help herself. She tightened her hold on him, her fingers slipping through his open jacket and under his loose shirt. She could feel him tense but she knew that his reflexes were faster than any normal human so she continued with her teasing.

"Darlin'," there was a warning in his tone but she was feeling quite adventurous at the moment and she ignored it. She splayed her hands on either side of his hard abdomen just above the waistline of his jeans, her thumbs rubbing circles on the skin of his back as she closed her eyes and let herself feel him. Jacqueline giggled as she felt him tremble under her touch and they were veering off the road, through the treeline and right into a cabin somewhere in the woods between Port Angeles and Forks.

"It's beautiful Jaz," she whispered as they stopped in front of the wood lodge. Jasper held onto the bike while she got off and opened the garage door with a remote he had retrieved from his pocket. Jacqueline took off her helmet so that she could fully appreciate the view of the little house surrounded by trees.

"Do you want to take a look inside?" she looked up at him noting the widened iris of his eyes. Jacqueline knew he was hungry, for what she didn't know but she wasn't afraid of him. Jasper would never hurt her and she knew that. Jacqueline nodded as she took his hand and he led her inside. She was soon standing in the middle of the living room staring at the instruments laid on one side. There was a drum set, a bass guitar and an electric guitar. She could tell that they were in really good shape and she just realized that she had never heard him play before. "This is where I go when I need some time away from my family." Jasper admitted. She was about to say something when he froze and tensed. His pupils dilated and she knew that there was trouble.

"What is it Jasper?"

"I smell blood, lots of it." though half-vampire herself and with her own senses heightened, it was still no match against that of a turned vampire especially one who was at least a century older than her.

"Jasper?" she asked again when it seemed as if he was trying very hard to control himself. His fists clenched and he stopped taking unneeded breaths. Jacqueline approached him, touched his clenched hand until he opened them so she could slide her fingers around his. "Calm down hun," she whispered as she stood on her tiptoes so that she could align their lips together. "Do you think you can control yourself?" Jasper closed his eyes as the scent of blood continued to grow around him and it seemed to have gotten closer to them.

"It's human blood Jacqueline," he whispered through clenched teeth. "I just…" he struggled to control himself. He was getting overwhelmed with the scent that he had always been struggling with for the last sixty or so years since he joined the Cullens with Alice when suddenly he felt calm. Topaz eyes flashed open meeting Jacqueline's jade orbs. "How?" Jasper shuddered as his mate touched the mark she'd left on the side of his neck the two times she had fed from him.

"Are you okay now?" they were interrupted by a scream and then someone was banging on the door of the cabin.

"Please! Help me please! He's trying to kill me!" the banging continued and the couple turned to look at the door then back at each other's eyes. "Somebody please! He's coming!" Jasper nodded at their silent communication as he pushed Jacqueline behind him and headed for the door. When he opened it, he had absolutely no idea just what kind of change it would bring to them and their whole family.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **aLy0:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**So, here's the next chapter. I know, I know the drama and the cliffy in the last chapter. Hopefully this one answers a few questions.**

 **I'm not sure if you guys noticed that I changed the summary. I did because as reader demonix19 stated, it was misleading. It wasn't my intention for this story to be OC-centric but that's just how it turned out so I'm sorry if that's not what some people like in their fanfiction. Anyway, a few more developments in this chapter and I'll see you guys at the bottom.**

* * *

Edward stared at the rapidly paling form of the young woman who was his mate. He'd waited for over a century to find her, almost losing hope until he met Evangeline last year. They had such an easy connection, something he'd always found difficult because of what he had become and he had learned to care about her in the last few months. There was no need to keep himself a secret from Evangeline because she knew all about what they were, probably more than what he himself knew so it felt natural for him to ask her to be his girlfriend. And now, Jasper and Jacqueline brings home a young woman already starting the transition and it turned out that she was Edward's mate. The mind-reader could immediately feel the connection and unlike Jasper, he didn't spend hours doubting himself and the feelings that were coursing through him because he'd waited such a long time for her. Only now, Evangeline would be hurt because of this and that was something that he really didn't want to do.

"I'm sorry Edward," Alice whispered as the pixie-haired vampire watched her older brother fight against himself at the thought of having to break Evangeline's heart. "I know you really liked Eva."

"I just…" Edward couldn't find it in himself to look away from Isabella's pale form. She was fascinating in the way that she had not acted like a typical human while changing. Isabella was quiet and if it were not for her heartbeat they would've thought she was already dead. "I just need to talk to Angel before Isabella wakes up."

"Maybe you should go talk to Alexander first." Alice suggested. "He might know how you can explain it better. It's not like it's your fault that Bella turned out to be your mate."

"I'll go in the morning. He's probably busy with Jacob right now." Edward replied and Alice nodded. After all, it was just past midnight on the 15th of February, just a few hours after Jasper and Jacqueline had brought Bella home from their botched Valentine's date.

"We'll be here if you need anything Edward." she left her brother alone, tempted to stay with him but knowing that he needed time to himself to think. She would call her twins instead, she needed her own mates' comfort after this particular curve ball that life has thrown them once again.

XoxoxoX

"Jasper!" Jacqueline called out to her mate who was lost in his thirst for blood. He had already drained two large bucks and had gone for a mountain lion before she caught up to him. "Jaz, wait!" he had gone for the jugular and the lion was already dead when she was finally able to reach him. "Jasper!"

"What Jacqueline?!" he snarled at her, his irises still dark despite having fed three times that night. Isabella Swan's blood had called out to him to feed from her and it was only Jacqueline's presence that had stopped him from killing the young woman who had turned out to be her friend. Aside from that though, he had caught another scent from the bite marks on Isabella that had Major fighting to break free from his control.

"Jasper?" Jacqueline whispered fearfully at the tone. She knew he would never hurt her but he had never directed his anger at her either. Noting the unshed tears in his mate's wide jade eyes and the tremble in her voice, Jasper immediately controlled Major for the moment not wanting Jacqueline to fear him.

"I'm sorry darlin'," he cupped her face in his large hands as he leaned down to kiss her lips. "I didn't mean to scare you." he held her close and tucked her under his chin, just concentrating on her scent and the rapid beating of her heart.

"What happened Jaz? Why were you so angry?" Jasper took another deep breath before pulling back so he could look into her eyes.

"Remember when I told you about Maria? And all the things I had to do for her?" Jacqueline nodded in affirmative. "The vampire who attacked Bella is one of her best trackers James. It's been at least a century since I saw either one of them and I don't know if he's still with Maria but one thing's for sure he has a reason for turning Bella and not knowing what it is scares me."

"What do you mean he has a reason for turning Bella?"

"When James hunts, he never lets them get away. He plays with them and lets them escape but I don't remember him letting someone get far enough from him to get help and to complete the transition. That's just not how he works."

"How do we find out what he wants from Bella then?"

"We'll have to ask her when she wakes but also, we need to talk about how we're going to tell her father. You said you know Chief Swan?"

"Yeah, he's friends with Jake's dad, Billy."

"Does he know what you are? What Jacob is?"

"I don't know." Jasper growled in frustration as he pulled Jacqueline to the ground so that he was lying on top of her. He nuzzled her neck, placing teasing kisses against her soft skin while she moaned under his ministrations.

"I don't like the thought of James coming anywhere near you." he murmured into her neck. Jacqueline's fingers tangled in his golden locks while he trained his fingers against her sides.

"Mark me Jaz," she whispered into the night air, pulling him up from her neck so that she could look into his eyes. "Make me yours." it had been a little over six months since they had officially met and even though they had acknowledged that they were mates, they hadn't marked each other yet. It was the reason why their instincts were quick to go haywire when there was trouble because they had not claimed each other as mates.

"Darlin' what about your parents?"

"They'll understand Jaz." she assured him.

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm," she murmured. "I've wanted you to do that since Jake and Alex were on their honeymoon but we were just getting closer together again and~"

"You don't have to explain," Jasper cut her off with a passionate kiss. "I'll do it but only if you are sure."

"We are mates, aren't we?" she asked to which he nodded. "Then yes. I want you to show the world that I'm yours and _I want them to know that you're mine."_ her eyes flashed red as she spoke her last words making Jasper's venom pool around his teeth. He growled as he captured her lips once again but this time not lingering long enough for what she wanted. Cold lips trailed against warm skin until Jasper reached the bounding pulse point where her life-giving blood flowed oh so easily.

" _Jacqueline,"_ he whispered in his Texan drawl and her eyes rolled skywards as his teeth finally sank down on her artery. Topaz eyes turned to ruby while he drank from his mate and simultaneously pumped his venom into her. He finally pulled away after a few more strong pulls, licking her wounds closed and once more kissing rose petal lips.

" _Mine,"_ it was Jacqueline's turn to mark him. The taste of her own blood on his lips had her growling as her own canines descended and then she was biting into his neck. It was familiar by now, the third time she had fed from him but this time was different because this time she was claiming Jasper as her mate. They were bonding in the way only vampires were capable of and after this they would never be able to live without the other anymore. Gone from their minds were the troubles in their family. Neither one thinking about the fact that to the outside world they were both still in high school. All that mattered was that moment as they claimed their mates forevermore.

XoxoxoX

"Orion?" Charlie Swan's cruiser looked out of place in the front yard of the Prince home but there was no other choice. They needed to tell him what happened to his daughter and neither Prince men wanted to be away from their youngest children.

"Come in Charlie," at that particular moment, Sebastian was thankful of his husband's friendly personality. Charlie Swan was much like him, authoritative and didn't care much for banter unless it was from someone close to him. It was one of the reasons that Sebastian and Charlie had gotten along when Jacob, Jacqueline and Alexander were growing up along with little Isabella Swan. The four children had been inseparable until Charlie's wife Renee had taken the girl away when she left him when they were five years old. From then on, they only saw Isabella during the summers and even that had stopped when the children grew into teenagers. The Prince family hadn't heard much about Isabella until now, even though Charlie still kept in touch with Orion if only due to their mutual connection with Jacob Black and his father Billy.

"You said you know where my daughter is."

"I do. Come inside and sit down. I just need to feed the little one," Orion gestured towards the living room where two out of three babies were sleeping in their own bassinets.

"Where's Bella? Is she here?"

"She's not here although we do know where she is."

"Sebastian! I haven't seen you around lately."

"I know Charlie and for that I apologize. As you can see, we have been quite busy the last few months."

"I can see that. Congratulations on the new additions by the way."

"Thank you."

"And where are your eldest?"

"Alex and Jacob are married now and they live in their own house near the Reservation," Charlie's eyes widened at that particular news.

"What? But aren't they too young to get married? They're only sixteen!" his outburst sent one of the babies in the bassinets crying and Sebastian was quick to take his daughter to shush her back to sleep. "I'm sorry." Sebastian shot his husband a quick look and not for the first time wondered if the Sorting Hat had been mistaken when it placed Orion in Gryffindor. He could be very sneaky when he wanted to be. Orion inviting Charlie over to talk to him about everything had been a surprise to him but now seeing how quickly the Chief of Police had calmed after making the baby cry - Sebastian was sure that this is exactly what Orion had planned - or at the very least, hoped for.

"It's alright Charlie. But just try to keep your voice down. They haven't quite mastered the art of sleeping through much noise yet." Orion smiled at his friend. He knew this was going to be a long discussion and they would probably have to prove a lot of things to Charlie before the day was over but they could do it. "Now I need you to promise to listen until I'm done talking. You can ask your questions afterwards but I have to make sure that you will listen to everything I will tell you. It has to do with Bella and now with us."

"I promise." and so Orion began their story. He told Charlie about being a wizard and being mated to a half-wizard, half-vampire Sebastian. He told Charlie about Alex and Jax being half-vampires like their father and about having borne the twins and then the triplets. Charlie's eyes slowly widened as he was told about Alex's marking and subsequent marriage to Jacob and then to Jacqueline's own finding a mate in one of Dr. Cullen's sons. Sebastian took over and ghosted through his time in Britain with Alex by simply stating that Alex had needed to go to school there and he had an important job in England but they didn't tell Charlie about the Pack because that wasn't their secret to tell. Either Jacob as Alpha, or one of the Elder Quileutes had to tell Charlie otherwise they would be violating their own treaty with the Pack. "What does this have to do with Bella?"

"You see, vampires are like snakes. We have venom and that venom can turn other normal humans into vampires like us." Sebastian answered. "Unlike me and my children, the Cullens are turned vampires. They have lived far longer than we have."

"And Bella?"

"Bella was attacked by a turned vampire yesterday. Jasper and Jacqueline found her while they had been on a date. The would've tried to save her but she collapsed as soon as she got to them and by then the transition has started."

"What transition?" his voice was beginning to raise again and Callisto whimpered in Orion's arms.

"Bella's changing into a vampire Charlie. There were too many bite marks on her body and they couldn't remove all the venom. She's turning as we speak." Charlie gaped at his friend. His baby, his beautiful Bella was turning into a vampire. He didn't even care about that - he wanted to know who hurt his daughter so he could go and shoot them.

"Who did it?"

"We don't know yet. Emmett and Jasper will be out looking for them as soon as Jasper brings Jacqueline home. They can't all leave right now because they need to watch Bella as she changes."

"Can I see her?"

"Not in the beginning, no." Sebastian replied. "When she finishes changing she will be extremely thirsty for blood and I know that she will never hurt you Charlie but she will be confused when she wakes and she will have no control over her strength. She could seriously hurt you if we are not careful." Charlie was quiet for a few moments as he thought about what was said. He knew that Bella would not hurt him but if she was not able to control herself when she wakes and _does_ hurt him - even accidentally, she wouldn't forgive herself.

"How do you kill a vampire?" Orion chuckled at the question while Sebastian had a new-found respect for the man in front of him.

"Well for a human such as yourself, you would find it difficult to kill a vampire like the one that attacked your daughter. They have skin like marble you see and most of the weapons that you probably have will just bounce against it. But I'm sure Jasper and Emmett will help you tear them apart and then all you have to do is light them up."

"Jacob will probably help too along with Jacqueline." Sebastian followed his husband's thoughts.

"And Alex?"

"Oh he would if he could. Unfortunately, he can't right now because he's pregnant."

"Already?!" this time his outburst woke all three babies and Orion sighed as he looked up at the grandfather clock. "I'm sorry." Charlie rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. It's about time for their feeding already." Charlie looked up in surprise and hadn't realized that they had been talking for a little over two hours. "Would you like to stay for lunch? I will cook something after I've put the babies down." Orion offered.

"Are you sure?" Charlie had to ask. After all, the couple had been very open with him and even though technically they didn't have to tell him about their personal lives - they had opened up to him about themselves and he thought that was too much already. He still had so many questions but he felt as if he had intruded enough.

"Of course. This time we can answer any of your questions and maybe help put your mind at ease. I know it's a lot to take in but that is the craziness that is our life and it seems as if we'd be seeing a lot more of each other now."

"If you're sure you don't mind."

"I'm sure." Orion said. "Seb love, could you help me take the kids upstairs?"

"Of course. Do you need my help?"

"Not this time. Why don't you keep Charlie company while I take care of them? I'll start lunch as soon as I'm done."

XoxoxoX

"Get your feet off of my coffee table Lahote." Alexander said in a bland tone. "Quil and Embry stop rough housing or at least take it out of the house." the three wolves he had scolded all stopped what they were doing as they stared at the back of the wizard-vampire. The pregnant young man hadn't even turned to face them and yet he knew what they were doing. Before anyone could protest, Sam and Jacob entered from the back having just finished their patrol.

"I'll help you set the table," Jared offered and Alex beamed happily at the imprinted young wolf.

"I'll clear it later." Seth said as well.

"Thank you boys." Alex turned back to his cooking while Jared looked through his cupboards to set the plates, glasses and cutlery on the enlarged table. Their house had become the sanctuary for the whole Pack since Jacob accepted the leadership of the wolves and Alex seemed to have fallen right into the role of Den Mother. He was the perfect Alpha mate for taking care of the rest of the wolves while also keeping them in line and with him being pregnant, they were all very protective of Alex.

"Hi baby," Jacob went to him and embraced his pregnant mate. The Alpha breathed in his lover's scent and listened closely to the heartbeat of his child. Alex was sixteen weeks along and his scent was becoming sweeter as time passed, but other than that Jacob had noticed that there was probably more than one baby since he would sometimes hear two quick hearts beating at the same time but he couldn't be sure until their next appointment that weekend.

"Hi Jake." Alex leaned back into his mate's hot chest and just savored the moment while plating up the rather large portion of scrambled eggs he was making. "Quil! Embry! Both on either side of the table! I told you to take it outside!" Alex barked while breaking free from his bonded's hold. He turned round holding a platter in one hand and the ladle in the other and glared at the two wolves. Embry had Quil in a head lock and neither had had time to move away before he had turned. Jacob shook his head while trying to keep his arousal to himself at seeing his husband chastise the two rule-breakers. "Just for that you two are doing the dishes."

"But…" they both tried to protest but another glare from the pregnant male had them backing down.

"Sorry Alex." Quil murmured and Embry echoed his sentiments.

"It's fine. Just don't let it happen again." they settled quietly into breakfast after that, Alex having made muffins, toast, scrambled eggs and bacon. Once done eating Seth cleared the table then Embry and Quil washed the dishes while the rest of the Pack stayed seated at the table waiting for updates about the newest member of the Cullen family.

"What are we going to do about the new leech?" Paul asked when nobody seemed inclined to speak.

"I really wish you would stop calling us that." Alex shook his head in exasperation.

"Why?"

"Would you like it if I called you a dog?" jade eyes glared into Paul's own blue eyes making the wolf growl at Alex. His reaction made Jacob snarl at Paul while Alex rolled his eyes and laid a calming hand on his husband's arm. "Exactly. Don't call me a leech, and I won't call you a dog." Alex met Paul's heated gaze until finally, the hot-headed wolf huffed and conceded.

"Fine."

"But, what _are_ we going to do about the new vampire?" Jared asked this time.

"Nothing." Jacob shook his head. "The Cullens did not bite her so they didn't break the treaty in that manner."

" _And_ she is Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter." Alex continued. "Dad and Papa are already talking to him about what's happening to her. Papa's planning on telling him about vampires."

"But not us right?" Sam asked.

"Of course not Sam, that is not our secret to tell." relieved, the new beta sat back and nodded at the Alpha pair.

"So what? We just stay here and watch as another one becomes a leech?!" Paul once again protested making Jacob glare at him.

"Do you want to go kill Charlie's daughter, Paul?" Jacob barked at the hothead. "Because I won't stop you if you do. I'll warn you though. Bella is Edward's mate and you will be the one to violate the treaty if you do harm her."

"A vampire's mate is the equivalent of a wolf's imprint." Alex explained to the confused pack. "To hurt her would mean hurting her mate, which in this case is Edward."

"What about Evangeline?"

"Edward has to tell her himself." Alex answered Paul's question for every one of them had noticed how the blonde witch had gotten close to the mind-reader in the last few months.

"Christ, it's like Sam and Leah all over again." Seth glared at Paul for even mentioning his older sister who still hadn't returned from the Makah Reservation after her heart was broken by Sam when he imprinted on Emily. No one said anything though Sam did look sharply at Paul. They didn't want to be reminded about the time when nature took their chance at a decision meant for a life time.

* * *

 **So, I kinda liked the idea of Alex becoming a den mother and there it went. Tell me what you thought of it no?**

 **aLy0:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter!**

 **I'm so sorry to all those who didn't want Bella in the story so here's what I'm gonna do. I'll leave it up to you guys to decide if you want her to stay in or not. I can go either way. Tell me what you think in the reviews and I'll go from there.**

* * *

"Come on bumblebee," she heard a voice that was vaguely familiar but at the same time wasn't. "Open your beautiful eyes for us." she followed the command without much thought, eyes focusing on the small particles of dust she could see hanging in the air in front of her. She didn't know how she knew that the little balls of… something were dust, _she just knew._ "Hiya B." she finally turned her head to the voice and she gasped in surprise. She knew the girl standing in front of her, she recognized the long wavy hair and the bright jade eyes but at the same time she didn't. Her friend Gem was just a figment of her imagination wasn't she? But how was she older?

"Gem?" her face reflected her surprise at her own voice but she was confused. She knew she had spoken but she didn't recognize the voice that she heard. "But… how? What?" she went from supine to standing in a flash but she didn't notice.

"Calm down B," the girl in front of her said.

"But you're not real. Renee told me you were my imaginary friend." there was a growl from behind her that had her immediately turning and then she was crouching in defense and snarling at the intruder.

"Bella-baby?"

"Hot shot?" Alexander smiled at the old nickname.

"Bella?"

"Muddy-Jake?" slowly Bella stood up from her crouch looking disbelievingly at the pair who were both smiling at her and holding hands. Her last memory of them was when they had been making mud pies after a particularly gloomy day. Renee had been so angry when she got home covered in mud and they had left the very next day. "She said…. she told me I was crazy… that it wasn't real!" she stumbled back to the bed she had once occupied and sat down rather hard but she underestimated her own strength - or she didn't realize that she was stronger than she had been - and she went straight down to the floor with a loud crash. Bella looked horrified at what she had done and tried to run but Jacqueline was faster. The witch had brought her wand out and used one of the few spells that she knew worked on vampires.

"Petrificus totalus." Jacqueline stepped into her line of vision, her wand still out while Jasper stood to the side. Bella hadn't sensed him yet, confused as she was at the situation she found herself in and fear overwhelming her instincts. The Major was surprised at her control, even more so because everything else she was feeling seemed to have overpowered her thirst for blood.

"Magic." Bella looked in wonder at the wand stretched out in front of her even though her body was trying to fight the invisible binds holding her in place. "Magic's real?" she whispered to herself. "I made the rabbit fly." and then all fight seemed to leave her at the realization that the things she had believed to be mere imaginations and dreams were real.

"Finite incantatem," Jacqueline ended the spell and Bella sagged in her place, seemingly much more aware of her own strength as she did. Jacqueline went to her and gathered the newborn vampire in her arms, holding her as she sobbed drily into Jacqueline's chest. No tears came, her new anatomy not allowing them to but she continued to cry for herself, for the lies that her own mother had fed her and for the life that she should have lived all along.

"I missed you so much Gem," Bella whispered to her friend and finally looked into Jacqueline's eyes seeing the sorrow and happiness that reflected back at her. Jacqueline in turn did not say anything but her anger at Renee increased when she realized that the eyes looking back at her was not that of a common newborn. Instead Bella's eyes stayed the same warm chocolate brown that she remembered them to be when Bella was still human. It could only mean one thing, Bella had been a witch before she had been turned. It raised more questions but they had no time to explore them now. Right at that moment, she needed to comfort her long time friend and then they had to explain everything to her. But that could wait, Bella needed to calm down first of all.

XoxoxoX

" _I'm so sorry Angel."_ tears ran down her cheeks at the regretful tone of her now ex-boyfriend. She knew it wasn't his fault but it still hurt. Evangeline had not had many friends when they had been studying at Hogwarts, only Harry but that had been later in their school years. She'd always been different from her classmates - and wasn't that saying something since they themselves were already extraordinary as compared to the rest of the population? - but then Harry came and became her friend and then she grew to love him like a brother. When he introduced her to Fred and George, they adopted her as their little sister. She remembered the first time she was brought to the States to meet with the rest of the Prince family and the acceptance she felt when Orion took to her immediately. By the end of that summer Evangeline came to be, to replace Luna Lovegood when they weren't needed in Britain anymore.

"Are you okay?" the deep gruff voice interrupted the rest of her depressing thoughts and she hurriedly wiped away her tears to look up into the deep onyx eyes of one of Jacob's pack. Evangeline gasped as time seemed to stop and all her focus was on the handsome werewolf in front of her. He was shirtless, as usual, his broad chest and defined pecs all on display but she didn't see that. All she saw were the darkest eyes she'd ever seen and in them feelings that she herself didn't understand.

"Paul?" his name popped up from somewhere in her memories and suddenly she didn't feel the pain anymore. It was as if his mere presence alone soothed the ache in his chest that Edward Cullen had left behind.

"Evangeline, right?" the werewolf seemingly shook himself from whatever strange connection had formed between them as he spoke and she just nodded at him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," she patted the space next to her on the porch steps at Alex and Jacob's house. She had been there since last night, having gone right after Edward had told her about Bella being his mate, and she had absolutely no idea what time it even was. The couple had gone over to the Cullens' house because Bella was awakening and even though she should feel some resentment towards the newborn, she knew it wasn't Bella's fault that she turned out to be Edward's mate.

"Have you eaten yet?" instead of taking the seat, Paul held out a hand towards her as he questioned her.

"I'm not~" she would've denied being hungry except her body decided to be honest and expressed it's disagreement with her words. Paul just chuckled at her and waved his hand again.

"Come on, I'll make us lunch." this time she took his hand, silently reveling in the heat that he exuded as he pulled her up. His large hand dwarfed hers as he pulled her back into the house. "The rest of the Pack will be here soon so we should make plenty." Evangeline let his voice wash over her, her earlier pain forgotten in the werewolf's company. Edward seemed like a distant memory now but at least she felt no pain anymore.

XoxoxoX

"Are you okay now bumblebee?" Jacqueline asked once Bella became quiet in her arms. "How are you feeling?"

"What's happening to me Gem? Why is my throat burning?"

"Do you trust me Bella?" she asked and when Bella nodded, Jacqueline waved her twin and best friend over. Alex came and sat down on the floor next to them and held out a goblet to Bella.

"What's that?" Bella practically moaned at the scent coming from the goblet. "It smells so good."

"Go on B," Alex nudged the goblet towards her. "Drink. It will help with the burn." she asked no more questions as she took the goblet carefully, remembering the way she had destroyed the table without much effort just a few moments before. She drank the contents of the goblet not even wondering why it never seemed to finish.

"Slow down Bella," she growled at the voice that dared to stop her from finishing her meal but when no one came to take the goblet away she calmed once again. "Just slow down Bella," this time she recognized the voice as Jacqueline's. "You won't be able to finish that because it will never be empty." at her friend's words she finally stopped drinking, making a mess of herself as she abruptly took the goblet from her own lips and spilling the blood onto her clothes. There was a deep growl from somewhere else in the house that had Bella answering back. Her head snapped up to look for the voice but Jacqueline spoke before she could. "Jaz, we're fine here. Maybe you could take Edward out hunting."

" _Bella's not ready to see her mate yet."_ Jacqueline spoke in the link that she and Jasper had finally opened the moment they marked each other. She stood up and walked over to her mate, embracing him and calming him at the same time as she planted a soft kiss onto his lips.

"Alright darlin'," Jasper whispered huskily against her lips. "We'll be back soon." he leaned down to kiss her once more before running off out of the room to do as he'd been asked.

"Who was that?" Bella asked Jacqueline with a pointed look.

"Jasper, my boyfriend."

"Was he here the whole time?"

"Yes."

"How come I didn't notice him?"

"He was being very quiet." Jacob answered this time calling Bella's attention to himself. He grimaced slightly at the mess Bella had made.

"Evanesco," Alex muttered and suddenly her clothes that had been soaked in blood were clean again.

"Thanks baby," Jacob kissed the top of Alex's head making Bella's brown eyes widen at them.

"You're together?" she asked in surprise as Jacqueline took a seat beside her once again.

"Yeah," Alex said as he leaned back against his husband who immediately wrapped his arms around his waist with his large hands covering Alex's stomach protectively.

"Huh?" Bella breathed. "I always thought you had a crush on me." Jacob blushed at the reminder while Jacqueline snickered at her best friend. "And why do you smell like wet dog?" she sniffed rather huffily at the mated couple making Jacqueline burst out laughing. Bella just looked at her in shock - not understanding what was so funny and it took a while for Jacqueline to calm down but when she did, she became very serious.

"Bella? What's the last thing you remember?" Bella became quiet at the question as she thought back. She remembered fire running through her veins, she wanted to scream but at the same time she didn't. She could remember a house, she was banging on the door and screaming for help. She was running through the woods, there was something chasing her. Red eyes, long blonde hair, eerie laughter and an evil smile.

"James. I remember James."

XoxoxoX

" _Auntie Cia, I just have to know. Do you remember anything from your life before Uncle Aro turned you?"_ Jacqueline asked through the two-way mirror that she often used to speak with her cousin Sabrina.

"Of course Jacqueline. I do remember everything about my life before I was turned. I actually did recall some memories that have long since passed, even those that I couldn't consciously remember while I was a witch." Sulpicia answered. "But why the sudden interest?"

" _It's just that Carlisle said that neither he nor any of his family remember much about their humans lives. They can remember some details but mostly those that are connected to heightened emotions."_

"Perhaps that is the case when muggles are turned," Sulpicia hummed thoughtfully. "But my case is different. I was a witch and even before I became a vampire I had excellent memory." they both fell silent at the revelations and the vampire Queen looked worriedly at her niece. "Jacqueline, what is going on?"

" _I don't know yet Auntie Cia."_ Jacqueline admitted. _"One of our oldest friends was attacked by a vampire and she's become a newborn as well. Bella used to be mine and Alex's friend when we were younger but her mother took her away when she was five years old. After that, we barely ever saw her and then when Jasper and I were out for our Valentine's date, she literally stumbled upon us bitten and bloody. She was already starting the change when we got her back to the Cullens' house and there were too many bite marks on her for us to even try to suck the venom out. We would've drained her before we could save her."_ her niece paused to gather her thoughts. _"Auntie, do you know who Jasper is?"_

"What do you mean? Who is he other than your mate?"

" _He's Major Whitlock from the Newborn Wars."_ Sulpicia wasn't proud of it but she wouldn't lie about it either. Her mouth fell open at the knowledge that her niece was mated to the most feared vampire in their hidden society. Her husband had not failed to mention to her that _the Major Jasper Whitlock_ could probably come up with a strategy to wipe out the whole Volturi if he so wanted. _"Jasper thinks that the vampire who turned Bella is one of his former associates. He doesn't know why they turned Bella but he doesn't like it and his instincts are screaming at him to do something about it. I'm just worried about what will happen."_ there was a baby's cry from the background and Jacqueline looked away from the mirror to somewhere behind her. _"I'm sorry Auntie Cia, I need to go. The babies need to be fed and Papa's napping right now."_

"Of course Jacqueline. Go take care of your siblings." Sulpicia answered graciously. "But before you go, does Jasper know the name of the vampire who turned your friend?"

" _His name's James,"_ Jacqueline replied. _"Sorry Auntie, but I really have to go."_ Sulpicia was left staring at the blank mirror in confusion. It would seem as if her beloved cousin's family still hadn't earned their well-deserved rest.

"Amore?"

"Diamante," Sulpicia turned to look at her husband who was watching her worriedly.

"What has happened?"

"It would seem as if Orion's family is once again in trouble." Sulpicia told Aro as he stepped into their room. "I need to send Demetri on a hunt."

"Who will he be looking for?"

"Maria and her army."

XoxoxoX

 _Viktor,_

 _I apologize for the delayed reply but it would seem as if Nero has found a mate in Hedwig and he refuses to leave her side. It took a while for us to find a suitable replacement that could take my letter to you but here he is. I leave you to name your new eagle owl and I do hope you would forgive me for essentially taking Nero. Hedwig is pregnant and they are due to have their clutch in the next few months, which is probably the reason why Nero wouldn't leave her._

 _I believe you when you say that Hermione and Neville had been wronged by the same people who both loved and hated me. If it had come from anybody else, I would not have taken their word for it but I know that you have never lied to me in all the years that I have known you. I sincerely hope your missive was a genuine request to reconcile with old friends. I would very much like to know the story behind them both falling into your care and yes I agree, such things should be discussed in person. But it would seem as if I would have to delay our meeting for my family and I are currently facing some problems of our own and I wouldn't want to drag you and your family into it after you have just gotten settled. Perhaps when we have dealt with our situation, you may be able to come visit._

 _Again, I apologize for Nero and I hope to see you soon._

 _Jacques_

Alexander watched as the new eagle owl he had bought for Viktor as replacement for Nero flew off with its package in its beak. He shook his head fondly as he watched her friend's former owl fly back to their perch and cuddle with his own familiar. Orion had been the one to diagnose Hedwig as pregnant, his love for magical creatures once again showing through and Alex couldn't help but believe his Papa. He turned back to enter their house where Evangeline was sitting on the couch with Paul. Adrian and Dominic were glaring at the werewolf and he couldn't help but laugh at the situation that the blonde-haired girl found herself in. Alex remembered Jacob's story about Sam and his long-time girlfriend Leah when Sam had first phased and now Evangeline's rather short relationship with Edward seemed to have fallen in the same category. But unlike Leah who was left heartbroken as the man she loved suddenly fell in love with another, Evangeline found herself as the imprint of a werewolf right after having her heart broken. Not that she knew that yet. Paul had decided to wait for a bit before telling her what had happened between them on the day the hothead had tried to comfort her.

"Adrian, Dominic stop glaring." the twins turned their glare onto him but he just raised an eyebrow at them. Alexander shook his head as he went into the kitchen to start their lunch. Soon, Jacob will be back from patrolling with Jared and the rest of the Pack would follow. Alex still didn't know how it was that Paul and Evangeline had not spoken to each other with how often either one of them were present at Jacob and Alex's house but the imprint could not have come at a better time. Evangeline was perfect for the hothead, her calm and gentle personality curbing his own fiery one while at the same time the werewolf could be the voice of confidence that Eva needed to finally feel comfortable in her own skin.

"Eve?" Paul's worried tone as he called out his own nickname for his imprint had Alexander looking up from the vegetable he'd been cutting. Jade eyes sought the twins' cornflower ones and they answered his unspoked question.

"She's having a vision." Adrian and Dominic said together. Alex walked forward to watch Evangeline as she went through the vision, the flashes of emotions on her face worrying him more as time passed without a word from her. She gasped rather loudly as her gaze returned to focus and then her own clear blue eyes met Alex's green.

"She's coming. She's coming for Jasper."

"What?" Paul asked.

"Who's she Eva?" Alexander asked.

"Maria." Evangeline replied. "Maria's coming for her Major."

* * *

 **Okay, like I said in the last chapter, the next parts of the story are planned but I haven't gotten to write it down yet. If you really don't want Bella in the story, let me know in the review so I can tweak it so that she'll disappear but if you don't tell me that you want her gone, she'll stay. Let me know, alright? The next chapters depend on it.**

 **aLy0:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter guys.**

* * *

"Thank you so much for doing this Carlisle." Alex said as he lay down on the hospital bed at the Cullens' home clinic. He had been primarily under Sebastian's care throughout his pregnancy but now that he was on his eighteenth week, they were hoping to be able to see his babies and finally confirm just how many there were. Even though Sebastian did a spell, it was only so that they could visualize the fetuses but it wasn't very clear so they sought out Carlisle's help with the use of modern muggle technology to see what they wanted to see.

"It's no trouble at all," the vampire-doctor answered them. "I must thank you both as well for allowing me to be a part of this experience. It is the first male pregnancy that I will be able to handle and I hope you won't mind if I study your case further." Jacob looked at his husband who was smiling at the doctor.

"It's fine Carlisle, I'm sure Dad and Jax would exchange notes with you on my pregnancy as well as Papa's."

"Jacqueline?" Carlisle asked in surprise while Alex got settled on the hospital bed.

"She's had to study a wizard's anatomy for all the potions that she and Dad makes for me and Papa so she's been a huge part of this experience as well."

"Oh. Then her input will definitely be welcome." Carlisle smiled at the pregnant young wizard. "Alright, are you ready?" he asked as he popped open the cap on the lubricating jelly he would be using to help visualize their children. Jacob stood next to his husband as he watched Carlisle work with critical eyes. By the way the other vampire moved, Jacob could see that he was indeed knowledgeable about what he was doing despite his patient being a man. "This is going to be a little cold," the Alpha held his husband's hand tighter when he gasped at the sensation but then Carlisle was putting the probe on his husband's stomach and the room was filled with the sound of their children's heart beating together. "There they are," Carlisle said as he moved the probe on Alex's stomach. "As Sebastian has deduced, you are having twins. Would you like to know their gender?"

"Yes please," Alex murmured softly, afraid to break the moment where his babies' hearts echoed around the room.

"You're having twin boys." Carlisle smiled at the young Alpha pair while Jacob leaned down to kiss his husband on the forehead. His acute hearing heard the werewolf say _thank you_ to his pregnant husband and Carlisle couldn't help but chuckle at the cheering they could all hear from downstairs in the living room. The rest of the Pack were all waiting for the news of their alphas' children and the Prince family were all there as well to support the mated couple. "How many pictures should I print?" Carlisle asked when the noise got louder and everyone below started screaming that they wanted photos of the scan. The vampire-doctor just laughed as he began to print out the photos then wiped off the remaining jelly on Alex's stomach and watched as Jacob assisted his husband out of the hospital bed.

"Thank you Carlisle." Jacob finally spoke. He had been quiet the whole time the vampire was examining his bonded but finally, he addressed the man who had made it possible for them to finally figure out what their children were and how many kids they were going to have.

"You're welcome." Carlisle replied as he held out the printed photos of the scan to the couple. Only then did they notice the silence that had descended upon their invisible audience.

"What's going on down there?" Alexander asked knowing full well that everyone below them would hear clearly. He looked at both his companions when no one answered.

"Let me go check." Jacob offered and Alex nodded. Just as the Alpha wolf was about to step out of the room, the door opened to reveal Alice, Rosalie and Orion each carrying one baby. Behind them stood Seth and Embry and all five were looking tense.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as the two women and Orion settled the children inside the room.

"Maria's here." Alice answered gravely and Carlisle froze. Everyone had thought they had more time before they would have to face Maria but that did not seem to be the case. She was here and only she knew what exactly it is she wanted.

XoxoxoX

They had all been celebrating the knowledge of Jacob and Alex's twin sons when a glimmering white hare bounced into the room.

"What the hell is that?" Emmett asked but before anyone could answer, Evangeline's voice came from the floating hare.

" _ **Maria's here. Paul and I are at the treaty line."**_ just as the message ended, a howl pierced the air and Sam cursed.

"That's Paul!" he said. "Jared let's go!"

"Wait! What about us?" Quil, Embry and Seth protested.

"The three of you stay here!" Sam barked. "Embry and Seth you will help protect Alex and the children. We don't know how many there are."

"But!"

"No! Do as I say!" Paul howled once again and Sam and Jared bolted through the terrace doors, not bothering to undress as they exploded into a ball of fur. The three youngest wolves looked at each other just as Alice, Rosalie and Orion took up one child each and began running up the stairs. They were met with the couple who had just received the happy news and their resident physician who was shocked by the news that they brought.

"That's it!" Alexander growled as he stepped aside to let his Papa and friends in with his younger siblings. "I am sick and tired of these people coming in between my family!" he then stomped out of the room ignoring the protests from his husband and father and walked down the stairs to meet up with his twin.

"Alex!" Jacqueline looked at him in question and he just glared into mirror jade eyes.

"Don't you dare tell me not to go into this fight. I am damn well capable of fighting off some vampire with a vendetta against my family!"

"And the babies?"

"They're very well protected inside me right now." Alex replied. "Just watch my back." he grinned darkly at his twin who returned the gesture to him.

"Fine. Let's go."

"Jax!" Jacob protested but backed off from twin jade glares reflected at him.

"Alex can do this Jacob. Let's finish this now before he's too helpless to protect himself."

XoxoxoX

"What are you doing here?" Jasper asked as soon as Maria broke the tree line. She was flanked by James and Victoria and some other unknown vampires.

"If only I realized I would receive such a warm welcome, I would've come sooner." Maria just smirked as she eyed her Major who was standing side by side with Emmett, Edward, Carlisle and Esme. Deep growls from the forest followed by echoing howls alerted the newcomers to the presence of the Pack. "Riley!" she called out when dark shadows loomed over from behind them but the one she called for did not answer.

"I'm sorry. Riley's unavailable at the moment."

"He's too busy being eaten up by the pyre." just as the words were said, the unmistakable scent of burning vampires wafted through the area and Maria growled angrily at her loss.

"Give up Maria," Jasper intoned in his natural accent. "Your newborns are gone."

"How?!" she snarled angrily at the Major who just smirked at her. There was a deep growl from behind her and then suddenly she was among a flurry of fur and echoes of marble against marble. Too soon the fight was over and Maria was left alone staring at the heads of her lieutenants staring right back at her. James didn't even have the chance to fight back before he was set into flames right in front of her master. "Consorting with the enemy Major?"

" _They're_ not the enemy here." Jacqueline appeared next to her mate and deliberately took his hand in hers.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Maria growled angrily at the young woman who dared take what was hers.

"I believe, I should be the one to ask that question Maria," the smooth silky voice of one Aro Volturi came just before the man himself stepped out of the treeline and into all of their lines of sight. "I am sure, with all the centuries behind you, you must know more about our laws than the younger ones here." he gestured to the Cullen family as he spoke even as he was followed by Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec and Sulpicia.

"Aro…"

"Do enlighten me as to the reason why you created a newborn army," Aro stood right in front of the woman. He raised an eyebrow at the other coven leader whose lips thinned in refusal to answer his question. "Well then, perhaps we should inform you of our theory." he looked briefly behind her and nodded minutely at the vampire standing behind her. They all stopped short when Maria smirked and did not even bother to move while Emmett and Edward grabbed her from behind.

"No!" Edward growled angrily at the thoughts he could hear from her but before he could do anything about it, the window on the second floor of the house exploded in a shower of glass and wood. "Bella!"

"What the hell did you do?!" Emmett snarled at the vampire he was still holding.

"You did not really think we let Isabella go for no reason at all did you?" she answered. "I've been doing research into your family, Major." she directed her next statements at Jasper. "You know I never go into battle blindly."

"And if you did your research correctly, then you would know that this family does not leave anyone defenseless." Sebastian's silky voice came from the now open bedroom as he jumped down dragging Isabella by the hair. The newborn was limp and did not even struggle making Maria wonder just what in hell she had gotten herself into.

"Sebastian, don't!" Edward protested.

"Your mate tried to kill my children and my mate Edward! I cannot let that slide."

"But…"

"I'm sorry. But this is the last time I let anyone hurt my family."

"I've waited for nearly a century for her." Maria just smiled knowing that even though her initial plan did not work, she might still have a way out.

"But she is not your mate, young Edward."

"Uncle Marcus?" Jacqueline stared in surprise at another of the Volturi Kings. "What are you doing here?"

"Since we were about to deliver judgment, all three of us needed to be present." Caius too appeared from the shadows and the whole Royal Family stared down at the perpetrator.

"What do you mean she's not my mate?" Edward demanded.

"Edward! Show some respect!" Carlisle reprimanded his son.

"That's alright Carlisle. He must be confused after all," Aro calmed his old friend. "Marcus has the ability to see bonds between people and he can verify whether the bonds are genuine or not. And apparently, Maria had someone in her army that can forge even that of mate-bonds between people."

"But… but…" Edward stood in confusion, staring at the King and Bella who was still being held by Sebastian by her hair.

"She is not your true mate." Marcus reiterated and Edward lost it. He growled angrily as he practically tore Maria from Emmett's hands and with a twist of her neck, he had her severed head in his hand. He stared hatefully at it before throwing it into the pile of burning vampires and kicking the rest of her body after it.

"What did you do to her?" Edward asked Sebastian while he looked at the newborn who was still lying limply on the ground. She may have been friends with Jacob, Alexander and Jacqueline but the threat to their younger siblings' life may have just broken that bond with her.

"She is simply stunned." Sebastian replied before turning his attention to the three Volturi Kings. "I apologize Aro, but I cannot allow this threat to my family remain alive."

"Do what you must Sebastian, we only came here to offer our aid."

"Edward?" Sebastian asked the younger vampire one more time who looked torn between anger and confusion. He'd thought that Bella was her mate, he'd hurt Evangeline because of her and it turned out that she was only part of Maria's plan to hurt their family. He wanted to blame her for deceiving him, blame Maria for making Bella do it, blame Jasper for associating with Maria in the first place but she knew it was none of their fault. Messed up as it was, it was already done.

"Do it Sebastian, she tried to hurt your family." he said quietly as a pained scream pierced the air. He was up and running before he could think about it and then he was tearing a newborn from the still body of the blonde seer he had come to love. An ash-colored wolf growled as it caught the newborn and torn it to pieces but Edward was too preoccupied with Evangeline's whimpers to pay him any attention. "Angel?" she was writhing in the ground from the bite mark on her neck and Edward knew that if he did not do anything soon, she would be turned. He had no desire to subject her to a life such as his and didn't spend any more time thinking. He bit into the bite mark left by the other vampire and slowly sucked the venom out. She clasped his shoulders in pain, trying futilely to remove his mouth from her skin but she was too weak and his grip was strong. Edward was torn, he had fallen for the blonde witch but had thrown her away at the first sight of his fake mate so this was to be his redemption. The taste of her blood was sweet but at the same time he had no desire to drain her. Soon he could taste that there was no more of the other vampire's venom left in her system and he finally let go only to be pushed away from Evangeline by a now-transformed Paul.

"Eve!"

"Paul…" Evangeline's voice was a mere whisper but she was able to raise her hand and caress her wolf's face before she slipped into a deep slumber.

"Thanks." Paul met the mind-reader's gaze and fought from flinching at the obvious pain in the red-tinged amber eyes. He knew it must've taken a lot of control for Edward not to go berserk after essentially feeding from a human and he appreciated the effort for his imprint. Edward simply nodded in reply before they were surrounded by the others.

"What happened?" Alexander demanded as he watched Paul cradle Evangeline protectively to his chest.

"Eve got bitten by a leech," Paul answered. "Edward sucked the venom out." Carlisle looked in surprise at his eldest son who stared back at him with pained eyes.

"Edward…"

"I think I'm going to the Denali's for a while." Esme sobbed at the thought that one of her children were leaving but she understood. He was in so much pain and only Jasper could even begin to understand just how much.

"Go," Carlise nodded in understanding and his son began to run without another word. They all watched him leave until he was out of sight before any one of them started moving.

"Well then," Sebastian spoke up after a pregnant silence. "We best head back inside. I shall see to Evangeline at the house." he led their party back to the Cullen's house where he did proceed to check over the blonde witch.

XoxoxoX

"Twin boys…" Jacob whispered against his beloved's stomach that night once they were settled in their home. The Volturi had gone to stay with the Princes while Jacqueline came back to her room in their house. It would seem as if in all the excitement, the Prince family had almost forgotten their invitation for the Volturi Clan to visit during the Easter holiday. "I love you." his dark gaze was filled with heat as he stared back up at his pregnant mate, emerald eyes flashing with the same emotion he knew was in his own eyes.

"I love you too Jacob." Alexander smiled softly at his mate, deft fingers entangling in his cropped locks as his large hands rubbed soothing circles on his rounded stomach. All the excitement of the past day had gotten them exhausted and needing the connection to each other.

"What are we going to name them?" Alexander hummed thoughtfully at the question then shrugged.

"I don't have any ideas right now." he whispered, afraid to speak any louder as if that would break the moment. "But we have a while to think about it."

"I guess." Jacob shrugged as he crawled back up so he could settle behind his lover. He pulled Alexander tightly to his side, the submissive mate lying with his head on his shoulder and arms tangled around his warm body. Jacob shivered at the tingle of magic that removed their clothes but did nothing else. He kissed the top of messy haired locks as Alexander sighed in content. All the threats to their family were gone now, all they had to worry about was making their family happy.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Sorry for the long wait but life gets in the way sometimes.**

 **Read and review if you please.**

 **aLy0:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Next chapter up guys! Sorry for the long wait. There's a very heated lemon in this chapter okay? You'll know it when you see it.**

* * *

"Should we go traditional?" Alexander asked his twin. It had been two weeks since Edward's abrupt departure and he couldn't quite get the thought of naming his children from his own mind. They were sitting side by side on the lawn of their parents' house watching the rest of the family interact with each other.

"Traditional how?" Jacqueline questioned as she tore her gaze from her mate who was currently holding her favorite sibling. Calix, as they had taken to calling the youngest of the triplets, looked quite content in Jasper's arms as the vampire fed him blood-infused formula. "Black tradition is to name children after stars, I don't know about Jacob's family though and Princes don't really have any tradition in naming their children."

"I don't know." Alexander shrugged, looking back down at the book of baby names that Viktor sent him - or it was probably Hermione but he wasn't quite sure if it was time to meet them yet. He knew from Viktor's letter that both Hermione and Neville had been somehow betrayed by the English Wizarding World but he didn't know if he was ready to see them again after everything that had happened the last time they'd been together.

"Like Jacob said, you have a while to think about it." Jacqueline smiled at her twin. They were quiet for a few moments before both their attention was caught by the eagle owl that once belonged to the Bulgarian quidditch star.

"Hedwig's had her eggs." Alexander commented as they watched the dark eagle owl fly into his and Hedwig's nest.

"How many are there?"

"She had four. Nero let Jacob and I peek at the nest."

"You're so lucky." Jacqueline pouted. She had also wanted to see the eggs but the look Nero had given her had stopped her in her tracks before she could climb up the tree. "It feels like everyone's having a baby, or babies." Jacqueline continued as she looked around. "Dad and Papa had three, you're having twins and even Hedwig has her own clutch."

"Do _you_ want a baby Jax?" Alexander asked his twin.

"Yes," the wistful tone in her voice and the longing in her emotions slipped through her barriers making Jasper freeze in place. Topaz gaze met jade ones and the blond vampire sent her a question through their mind-link. Alexander shook his head at his sister's reaction. He and Jacob hadn't planned on having a family but it would seem as if fate had other ideas. Now, if he could only get his husband alone so they could properly talk about names for their children.

XoxoxoX

"Papa!" Jacqueline ran towards her maternal father confused about her own thoughts. She couldn't take the image of her mate carrying her baby brother from her own thoughts and it was making her long for their own child.

"What's wrong little gem?" Orion caught her as she barreled towards him, embracing her eldest daughter and frowning at the trembles he could feel from her.

"Why am I feeling this way?"

"Feeling what?"

"I just… I was just…" she breathed deeply as she gathered her thoughts unaware of how to tell her father what she was feeling. "I saw Jasper with Calix and then my thoughts just got away from me." she blushed at her own admission, hiding her face in her father's chest and gripping his shirt tight. Orion could only chuckle at his daughter's distress, his deep laugh rumbling in his chest and he dropped a kiss upon dark inky locks before responding.

"That's your vampire speaking Jax," he whispered into her head. "It's your submissive side telling you what it wants."

"But… I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"No one is ever ready to become a parent Jacqueline." Orion said wisely. "But you have to know that there are people around you that will help you when the time comes."

"I don't even know if Jasper wants kids." she pouted.

"Maybe you should talk about it then. Who knows? If he had thought that his mate would be that of a turned vampire, then he could've thought that it was impossible to have children." Jacqueline gaped at her father, unwilling to believe that she had just essentially gotten his permission to have her own children with her mate. "Don't look so surprised Jax. Your father and I went through the same thing when we were younger. The only difference was that _we_ had no one to help us other than each other." he raised her chin so that he could meet her gaze. "Now, go speak to your mate." she just nodded minutely at him before breaking free from his embrace and walking off in search of her Major.

XoxoxoX

"What are we going to do about Charlie?" Sam asked Sebastian. They were aware that the Prince couple had told the Chief of Police what had happened to his daughter but now that she was dead, they had no idea how to handle the situation.

"Perhaps I shall _obliviate_ him." Sebastian replied as he cradled Amira into his chest. "Orion and I had introduced him to this life as we had thought that he would soon be a part of this but with Isabella gone, there is no reason for him to know about us as anything other than normal people."

"You can't do that!" Jacob protested on behalf of his once-friend.

"What do you propose we do Jacob? Tell him that Bella's been killed by Edward or that she had been used to trap our family?" Jacqueline glared at her best friend who gaped at her in reply.

"But…"

"It's the easiest way."

"We can't just leave him with no memories of his daughter." he muttered sullenly.

"Then perhaps we shall change his memories."

"And what will you make him believe?"

"That he and Bella had fallen out and she refused to speak with him." Jacob looked around at all the faces of his family and sighed in defeat. Perhaps they were right. There was no reason to hurt a man who's already lost most everything in his life.

"Fine. I don't have to like it though."

"Charlie is also my friend Jacob, hard as that may be to believe. But I am doing what I think is best for everyone involved. This way he does not have to remember the pain of losing his child to an undead life."

XoxoxoX

"Uncle Aro," Jacqueline approached her Uncle. Despite being a King, Aro Volturi had stuck to the rules set by the Prince family when he and his wife and daughter had come to stay with them for a month. His brothers Marcus and Caius had gone back home to Volterra after Maria had been dealt with while he stayed with the family and they had avoided hunting in the immediate area for their nourishment.

"Yes Jacqueline?"

"I know you're leaving tonight and I wanted to give you something." she looked terribly unsure of what she was about to do but she stood in front of him despite his raised eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"I know you missed your time with Sabrina and I had Dad help me with this. I've been working on it for a while and I'm not really sure if it will work but I wanted you to be the first to try it." at her words, Aro's curiosity got the better of him.

"Jacqueline, would you just tell me what it is?" she held out a blood red potion in a vial to him. "And what is this?"

"Like I said, I don't really know if it will work or not but Dad and I have been working on it since they came home. It's a potion that will allow _turned_ female vampires become pregnant with their mate's child." ruby eyes widened at her words and he couldn't quite tear his gaze from the little bottle she was still holding out to him. "We've really not had anyone to test it on but it shouldn't be harmful to Aunt Cia if it doesn't work. I'm planning on giving one to Esme and Rosalie too and see what we can do to improve it but I wanted you to have the first one."

"You have no idea what this means to me, and what it would mean to your aunt once she learns of it." Aro took her into his arms and embraced her, his uncharacteristic display making most of the occupants in the room look back at them.

"I don't want to get your hopes up though. It might not work the first time but Dad and I don't plan on stopping our research for it."

"The fact that you've tried at all gives me enough hope. If you need anything, anything at all, all you need to do is call me and I shall make it happen for you."

"You don't need to do that Uncle Aro."

"But I do. You have done so much for me already bringing Sabrina back to us and now this."

"For the record though, it was Alex's idea."

"Alexander?"

"Yes, well we were just talking about it one day and he suggested that Dad and I try to create a potion that will allow turned vampires to procreate with their mates. I don't even know how he got to thinking about it but here we are."

"I truly hope the best for you and your family. You all deserve peace after everything you've gone through." Aro said as he finally pulled back from the embrace. "Thank you for having us. Perhaps you and your family should come to Volterra for the next holiday."

"I'm sure Papa and Aunt Cia are already talking about it. We'll just have to wait until the triplets are big enough and maybe after Alex has given birth to his kids."

"We shall see."

XoxoxoX

"Baby?" Jacob asked his husband who had turned for the umpteenth time that night. He was on his twenty-first week of pregnancy, and since he was having twins he'd started to find it even more difficult to find a comfortable position to sleep in.

"Can't sleep," Alexander muttered sullenly as he turned away from Jacob and faced the far wall on his left side. "Every time I find a comfy spot, one of the babies move and squish something hard." he was getting frustrated as it was being unable to do all the activities he had once been able to do and now not having enough energy to do them. Add to the fact that he was having trouble sleeping at night and he was one cranky, hormonal wizard-vampire. Jacob smiled at the pout in his bonded's tone, happy that the room was swathed in darkness which meant he was at no risk of getting stung.

"Come here Alex," Jacob called out, his voice deep and husky with sleep but his husband refused to come closer to him. He shook his head and instead reached out to tug Alexander back into his arms so his bare chest was plastered onto his husband's equally naked back. Alexander shivered at the contrast between his super-heated skin and the vampire's own slightly chilled one. "Hush now little ones. Let your Papa sleep." Jacob's large hand cradled Alexander's rounded stomach, his thumb running soothing circles on the stretched skin. There was a nudge to his hand and quite a few more movements before the twins finally settled down.

"Thank you." Alex whispered gratefully, wanting to kiss his husband but at the same time too comfortable in his position to actually move.

"You're welcome Baby." Jacob whispered against his bonded's ear, making Alexander shiver for an entirely different reason. "Now get some rest. I love you." he heard no response except for the soft snores of the vampire and Jacob smiled against Alexander's shoulder. He had a big part in putting Alexander in this situation - he might as well help out with the little things.

XoxoxoX

"Jaz?" the golden-eyed vampire looked up from the book he'd been reading to regard his mate.

"Yes darlin'?" Jacqueline shivered at the twang in his voice.

"Have you hunted?" Jasper put his book down and turned to face her completely.

"Emmett and I hunted last night."

"Oh…" he was confused at the hesitation in her tone. "That's good."

"What is it Jacqueline?" she closed her eyes even as a blush rose to her cheeks at the way he said her name.

"I just…" she bit her lip, the action making Jasper growl with arousal. "Can I feed from you?" she opened emerald eyes ringed with red and Jasper smirked.

"You want to feed from me?" he asked, making his accent thicker on purpose just so he could feel the burst of lust that she couldn't always hide behind her shields. It was a good thing that they had taken to staying in his own cabin when they wanted time away from the family otherwise this scenario would be more embarrassing than it presently was.

"Please?" golden eyes darkened at her pleading tone and Jasper breathed deeply before speaking.

"Of course darlin'." he held out a hand to her. "Come here." Jacqueline took his hand and allowed him to pull her onto his lap. Jasper leaned back so she could straddle him properly and bared his neck in offering. She growled softly even as she spread both legs on either side of his body and leaned down so she could feed. "Jacqueline?" he breathed out when instead of her sharp teeth, he felt her soft lips on his cold skin.

"Sorry Jaz," she apologized right before she bit down on his neck and began feeding. Jasper had no idea why, they had done this a few more times since they'd marked each other, but somehow this time felt more intimate than usual. Perhaps it was because her sucking motions on his neck were uncharacteristically soft or because she was slowly grinding her hips against his own, all he knew was that his body was responding to his mate's touch and this time he didn't know if he could stop himself from finally claiming her.

"Jacqueline stop!" his gruff demand and his hands on her hips immediately stopped all of her motions. He felt her stop sucking from his neck and gently lick the wound close before tucking her face into his skin.

"I'm sorry Jaz." she whispered. "But I just feel so hot…" then her words ended in a moan and he was hard pressed to keep himself from claiming her at that moment. Suddenly all her shields dropped and he was assaulted by both her thoughts and emotions. He could see in his mind images of her fantasy - or was it a dream? And he could feel both love, longing and most of all lust in a tight ball of emotions that took his unneeded breath away.

"Jacqueline…" he growled, marble hands tightening around soft human skin.

"Please Jaz," and then she was begging and he was lost. "Please make it go away." the sudden rise of pheromones in the air had the Major banging against his cage wanting to claim his mate but Jasper wouldn't allow him to, at least not for Jacqueline's first time.

"Darlin'," Jasper pulled Jacqueline's face away from his neck so he could meet her gaze only for his own eyes to close at the intensity of her darkened jade eyes. "You're in heat Jacqueline." he opened his own red-ringed topaz eyes once more and groaned at her dilated eyes. He was thankful for the talk that he had had with Orion earlier that week, otherwise he wouldn't know exactly what to do at this moment. "If I claim you now, you could easily get pregnant."

"I know." she said with as much conviction in her tone as she could muster and that along with her feelings of determination and so much _lust_ broke Jasper's tenuous hold on his own desire.

"Mine." he growled before he surged forward to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. He trailed his lips from her lips to her neck, nibbling gently on the mark that he'd left on her making her arch her back at the heat it brought to her body.

"Jasper!" slender fingers tangled into messy blond locks trying to pull him even closer to her as his lips continued on their path down her chest, to her clothed breasts. He sucked her covered nipple into his mouth, the stark contrast between his cold tongue and the heat that she could feel inside her own body making her shiver in response.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered as he finally tore open her blouse with a single tug of his hand, the buttons bouncing harmlessly across his body while she writhed with his ministrations. With another flick of his hand, Jacqueline was bare in front of him. Her skin was flushed with arousal, the pink tinge of her blush running from her face down to her chest at the thought that this was the first time anyone other than herself had seen her completely naked - well almost.

"Jasper?" the soft whisper of his name had him looking up into her beautiful jade eyes once more.

"Yes darlin'?"

"Will you take me?" the heat in her eyes and the pleading in her tone had him groaning before he was rushing to place her on the bed.

"Jacqueline…" he whispered reverently as he tugged her jeans down her legs so that she was left only in her dark blue panties.

"Please Jaz," she called for him when he did nothing but stare at her, standing by the foot of the bed as he watched her writhe beneath his heated gaze.

He said nothing as he unclothed himself, slowly unbuttoning his own shirt and letting it fall open. She rose up on her elbows so she could watch him undress, jade green eyes following the movement of his hands as he unbuttoned the fly of his jeans and slowly unzipped them. She licked her lips as he slowly pulled them down and off, his hard cock bouncing against his toned pecs when he was done. She hadn't known that he had forgone underwear that day - or was he always going commando? - but the mere thought had heat surging through her. That he was always ready for her just made her even more excited than she already was.

Jasper inhaled deeply as the scent of her arousal permeated through the room, imagining the wetness that he was certain was pooling in between her legs and the tight heat that he would soon bury himself into had his cock harder than it had ever been. He grasped his cock and began to tug on it trying to relieve some pressure, never taking his eyes off of his mate while she watched every one of his movements. He couldn't stop the moan that broke free from his throat when she bit her lips as he twisted his hand and flicked the tip of his cock.

"Jasper…" her breathy moan and the way her breasts bounced with each heaving breath lost him whatever had been left of his control and then suddenly he was there, hovering over her with his shirt off and her panties joining it on the floor of their cabin.

"May I taste you darlin'?" he whispered against her ear while he teased her sides with gentle caresses and ground his hard cock into her soft mound. The mere thought of his mouth on her had Jacqueline dripping with want and losing all coherent thought.

"Please…" she all but begged for his touch, getting tired of the teasing he was doing to her but at the same time loving the attention he was giving her. He kissed his way down her chest, nibbling softly on her navel before finally reaching her hot and wet pussy. He pressed a soft kiss onto her clit, making her arch at the zing of electricity that rose up her spine. And then he was pushing one long, cold finger into her heat and she was once more writhing into his touch. Her hips followed every movement of his finger, moans continuously dripping from her lips as he licked her. "Jasper!" she all but screamed when one finger became two and he was spreading them inside her, preparing her body for something she knew was much, much bigger than the two fingers he had inside her. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream of pleasure when he sped up his movements and she finally reached her climax when he gently bit down on her clit. Long fingers tightened around messy locks, her sharp nails scratching his scalp as he drank his fill of her juices.

"How do you feel darlin'?" Jacqueline breathed deeply after her release unable to answer her mate as her body felt boneless with the intensity of her climax. Instead she pulled Jasper up and kissed him passionately, tasting herself on his tongue and wrapping her legs around his hips.

"Make love to me Jaz," she whispered into his ear and then let him pull back so he could position himself at her entrance.

"I love you Jacqueline," he said, their eyes meeting as he moved before she threw her head back as he slowly, oh so slowly, penetrated her tight heat for the first time.

"So big," she bit her lip as she moaned. His earlier preparation helping to ease the way so it didn't hurt too much but he was still a lot bigger than his fingers and she was still a virgin so the pain couldn't be completely avoided. Jasper stopped moving when he was completely inside her, the muscles in his shoulder tightening with the effort it took not to pound into his mate.

"Fuck! You are so hot and tight." he growled gruffly even as he ground his hips into hers, the grinding motion further arousing her with each movement of his cock inside of her.

"Move Jasper, please." sharp nails dragged across his back as he slowly pulled out then began to push back in. Jasper licked and nibbled on her mating mark as he thrust in and out, slowly building his momentum until he was pounding into her repeatedly. "More Jaz, please." every moan that left her lips, each scratch on his back only spurred him on, to give more pleasure to his mate and relieve her of the heat that she felt. He suddenly spun without pulling out of her, leaving her on top and helping her bounce on his cock.

"Are you close darlin'?" he whispered as he pulled her down onto his cock and simultaneously pushed up into her heat. "I want you to come with me Jacqueline." he demanded as his thrusts lost their rhythm. "Come with me Jax." he growled just before he bit into his bite mark and she did the same with hers. She convulsed atop him as he filled her with her cold seed at the same time they fed their venom into their marks. With their eyes closed and spent with the effort of their lovemaking, neither of the two saw the bright golden light that signified their bonding. They did feel the strengthening of their mind-link as Jacqueline's mouth slacked around her mating mark and Jasper fell into Morpheus' arms right along with her for the first time in over a century.

* * *

 **So, tell me what you think ne?**

 **Read and review if you please.**

 **love,**

 **aLy0:)**


End file.
